Where You Belong
by Answerthecall
Summary: After the events of Chicago, Ratchet finds a boy, whom he saved years earlier, living in a less than stable orphanage. Taking him back to NEST was supposed to be a favor. But when Ratchet comes to love the boy paternally, things become complicated. DONE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So my last fic didn't go over well at all in my opinion. So I dropped it. But I came up with a MUCH better idea. That for once focuses 99% on two central protagonists, and a villain-ish character. :) This time, I actually have a good idea as to where the story is going. I'm not sure how long it will go for, but it's the first Transformers story I really clearly know how it begins and ends. So, if it's not the best, that may be why.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, only my OCs.

**CHAPTER 1**

The DC Orphanage would have been enough to make Little Orphan Annie cringe. Located deep in the heart of the Nation's Capital, it was easily passed by anyone that wasn't desperate enough to give it a second look. The paint was old and chipped in all sorts of places, the lock no longer worked, and one of the steps leading up to the front door was actually missing. There were always six orphans at a time inside of it, five children ranging in various infancy to toddler ages, they were always lucky enough to be in and out of the hell hole within a few months.

Then there was the sole older child in the orphanage, a fifteen year old boy whom called it home for the last five years. Benjamin Tracker had lost his parents in Mission City, his Mother and him having bore witness to the battle between Optimus and Bonecrusher on the highway. He had managed to exclaim "Cool Mom!" before she was hit by a stray blast, and killed. His father had been murdered in the same battle, on his way to a job interview. He'd gone to live with his grandparents before they died little more then a year later.

And that was how he'd gotten there, the oldest child in the orphanage. The only orphan to be branded 'alone for life'. Did it matter? Not much to Ben, because where the bookworm- ish young man lacked in family, and even in friends. He had his little 'discovery'. It was a small robotic ferret he called Boomer. The Cybertronian, Autobot, whatever it was, had been found by him behind the orphanage. He didn't know where Boomer came from, but he knew one thing. He was alone, friendless, and familyless, just like him.

Perhaps that was why he didn't mind months like this, where no other orphans had been brought in. A month where he was alone in the orphanage with no one but the rather cold owner, Dexter Blaze. And since he rarely showed up, he may as well have been all alone before Boomer showed up. Boomer gave him someone to talk to, though he only ever replied in grunts, and growls. He gave him companionship, a pet, of sorts with whom he no longer felt alone.

Ben often, if not always wondered if Boomer belonged to someone, anyone. More specifically to the robots he hero-worshiped since the day he witnessed Mission City: The Autobots. Having his own room in the orphanage, pictures and posters of them lined the walls. He often was sneered at by Dexter about it, but Ben didn't care, they were his heroes. It had been one of them that had saved him during Mission City years ago, stopping to carefully lift him out of the rubble of the overturned car, and carry him to safety before returning to the battle.

He later learned the Autobot had been named Ratchet, and was their medic. While he was not his 'favorite' Autobot, Ben had a fond soft spot for the mech, as he had saved his life. His favorite Autobot, to be put simply, was Ironhide. Though he knew he had died in Chicago, being among the casualties listed on the news, he still had found him awesome. Especially with the cannons he wielded, and often showed off whenever on camera. He mourned his loss, even if he never even personally knew the mech.

Even as he snuck out of the window of his room that morning, and snuck out of the orphanage, he suspected he never would. Ben was quick to make sure Boomer was safely in his pocket, in the form of the small hand radio he owned. The boy walked along the sidewalk calmly, keeping the hood of his jacked over his head, he hated to draw attention to himself, especially without reason. Not there was anything outstanding about Ben by any means. The boy was pimple faced, lanky, his blond hair rarely combed, and his eyes a dull green.

Most people labeled him a 'geek', most girls called him 'ugly', but Ben didn't seem to care. The sensation of crawling and curling around his neck caught his attention right away. Peering towards Boomer, Ben's eyes widened slowly. "Boom, are you crazy! You got to get in my pocket." He hissed quietly, the ferret tilted his head at him "If someone sees you-!" He began.

The ferret pointed slowly, and Ben rolled his eyes. Oil, he figured, or something else, he didn't really care. Turning his head, his eyes fell upon the nearby Hummer calmly, his eyes shifted a bit. Of course, his eyes hit the unmistakable Autobot shield right away. Ben couldn't even believe his eyes. It was him, and he knew it. Ben pushed away many memories of Mission City. But he never forgot the Hummer that had drove to his aid that day, he never forgot Ratchet. Boomer tugged, and Ben simply shook his head.

"No way, no way, no way." Ben told him, gulping slightly, then staring at Ratchet "He doesn't even remember me Boomer. I was ten years old." He told the small creature calmly "Come on, let's go." He told him calmly.

Ben turned up a heel, trying to move back down the way he'd came. Yet, as the other Autobots often said, Ratchet never forgot a patient. And while Ben was not technically his patient, Ratchet recognized the life signal right away, both of them. How Ben and the young mech he and Wheeljack had created years ago had found each other, Ratchet did not know. But he had half a processor to find out. While the mech hardly, if ever intruded upon humans, he felt a tug towards the boy, an odd one. Perhaps because he had Boomer with him, perhaps not, but Ratchet had little time to think.

Ratchet whistled first, gently, to get Boomer to come. And as if recognizing his creator's frequency, the small Ferret quickly darted for the Hummer. Ben turned, shocked as Ratchet transformed, there and then. Yes, the orphanage was deep in the city, a place where it was surprisingly unpopulated, but he was still not quite ready for that. The green-ish mech crouched, he held out a palm, and Boomer climbed onto him. "And where did YOU run off to?" Ratchet grunted, looking down at Boomer "Gave me quite the scare." He noted.

Ben stepped forward a bit as his optics turned toward him. "I am so sorry, I-I didn't know he was yours." Ben gulped, he tried to swallow all of his fear as best he could "I found him behind my... Behind the orphanage a block down." He noted, Ratchet tilted his head a bit "Look, he's-." He began.

"Just relax, young one." Ratchet chuckled, looking his creation over "I can see that he has not been harmed. I thank you for taking care of him." He nodded a bit, Ben sighed in relief "You've grown." Ben blinked, stunned he remembered him at all "In my age, I forget many things. But I never forget a life I save." He explained, crouching down, and letting Boomer rush to Ben, climbing up his leg an onto his shoulder "I see he quite likes you." He noted.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ben smiled, then looked up at Ratchet "I never did get to thank you that day." He explained.

"No thanks necessary, I was doing my job." Ratchet told him, smiling a bit, he shook his head slightly "It is quite odd we would cross paths as we have yet again, isn't it?" Ben simply nodded again "You live in the orphanage, then?" He asked.

"Yep, the one on-. Well you probably don't even know." Ben shrugged a little, looking and stroking Boomer's chin "Little guy's lucky I found him and not the owner. The owner would have killed him." He told him, rather sadly, then looked up at him "He was a fun little guy to have around. But he belongs to you so..." He smiled slightly "Well, y'know-." He began.

"I would allow you to keep him." Ratchet replied, staring at Ben "But of course, it is not my place, unfortunately." He explained, staring at Ben "I would like to thank you in some way. You had no reason to take him. I owe you something." He noted as Boomer nuzzled Ben's neck then made his way back to Ratchet "Allow me to do something for you, no?" He asked.

"Consider us even." Ben replied "You saved my life, I saved the little guy." He explained.

Ratchet smiled, the boy had done him a debt, one he wished to repay. But he was treating it as if he'd already done him a service by only really doing his job, if anything. He looked at Ben slowly, he tilted his head, and he eyed Boomer slowly. Boomer looked as unwilling to leave Ben, as Ben looked to leave Boomer. Slowly he set Boomer down, and transformed down into his Hummer form. Opening the passenger's side door carefully. "Take him, and get inside." He told Ben calmly "Perhaps we can discuss things in more secluded space." He noted.

"I can't take him from you, Ratchet." The boy noted.

"Just get in."

Ben stood there, quietly, calmly, uncertain as to what to do or say. But slowly, surely, he moved forward, picking up Boomer, he climbed into the passengers seat. The seat belt slipped over him, and the door closed. As Ratchet drove off, Ben stole a glance back, expecting Dexter to show up at any time now. When he didn't, Ben relaxed, he felt Boomer snuggle against him, and he too, leaned back, and closed his eyes slowly. He was tired, he hadn't slept well the night before, and the movement slowly rocked him into a slow, lulling nap.

...

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Is it worth continuing, or not? :)


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, alerted, and favorited this story. Special thanks to purrpix for your review, they're what keep me writing! :D I changed the name as I wasn't a big fan of my first name, so it's now changed. :)

...

**CHAPTER 2**

Ben awakened to jostling, his eyes flew open. A grey haired man stared down at him. "Out." He muttered.

The door opened for Ben, Boomer quickly leaped out. Ben sighed, slowly climbing out of the passengers seat. Boomer climbed onto his shoulder. The holoform of Ratchet disappeared, and the robot slowly took his place. The base they were on was huge, metal all around, lots of Military Men and suits filing in and out slowly. Ben rubbed his eyes, he looked slowly towards the woman in front of him. Charolette Merring looked at him over her horn rimmed glasses, shaking her head. "Another kid? You have GOT to be kidding me. ANOTHER kid." She cursed under her breath "Not only with alien tech, but-." She began.

"Ben is a friend." Ratchet crouched down, vouching for the young man "I saved his life in Mission City. I met and spoke to him as I took him to safety. I have no doubt in my mind he can be trusted." He sighed a bit "The boy is an orphan, and seems to have formed a bond with Vost." Ben made mental note of Boomer of "Vost"'s real name "Can we not-." He began.

"A teenage boy with a tragic past, probably few friends, am I right?" Ben nodded slowly at Mearing "I'm right. With alien tech as his only friend? Good lord, it sounds like a mary sue in one of those STUPID fan-fictions my kids always go on about." She shook her head slowly "Listen kid, I feel for you. You're probably like "Little Orphan Bennie" but we're not bending rules for you." She noted.

"I figured, I told Ratchet I didn't need to be repaid." Ben explained, looking up at Ratchet "He was just nice enough to try anyway." He explained, then shifted a bit "If I could just get a ride back home, that would be great." He said, clearly uneasy about this whole situation, and rather, well, nervous "I'm just happy I could get 'Vos' back where he belongs." He nodded.

Ratchet eyed Ben slowly, then turned his head toward Mearing. "What if I kept an optic on the two of them? An experiment, if you will." Ben turned his head towards Ratchet slowly, unsure as to what he meant "Vos's attachement to Ben is something that easily intrigues me. If we might gain permission to take Ben for let's say... A month, to see how they interact. Perhaps it might prove vital to my research on the human-Autobot connection. And prove Ben trustworthy?" He noted.

Ratchet couldn't believe his own words, but each was true. The connection between the two, over little more then two months, at the most, was strangely interesting. Ben would be fine, what with the war at a stand-still, and he didn't want to take Vos away from a human he'd grown to obviously care about. "So he'd be a lab rat?" Mearing asked.

"Far from it." Ratchet replied "A tester if you will. Vos's primary function is as a pet. If Vos has attached himself to Ben. Perhaps more like him could be made for children, let's say, allergic to fur." Mearing looked intrigued at this "Surely we can handle one kid until then, no?" He asked, looking at Ben, who remained silent, not even sue what to say.

"You'd be in charge of him." Mearing noted.

Ratchet wasn't ready for that comment. He'd dealt with younglings before, but Autobot younglings, even Decepticon younglings. This was a human, he didn't know if he could even begin to provide anything for him. Ben eyed Ratchet, curious as to what his answer would be. But it was Vos's wide optics that grasped Ratchet into a choke hold. He could deny a lot of things, his own creations, were one of the few things he could not resist. "Very well, he's my responsibility." Ratchet grunted, causing Ben's eyes to widen "The orphanage director will need to be informed. Can you take care of that?" He asked.

Mearing's face said it all, she had hoped that he'd have backed out after hearing that. Cursing under her breath, Mearing nodded her head, but turned to Ben. "If you step out of line. If you so much as look at the door to anywhere off-limits. If you even THINK of entering the weapons vault..." She had a hard glare on him, to which Ben backed up a bit "I'll have you in juvie faster then you can say "Oops"." She noted as she walked off, Vos hissing at her from Ben's shoulder.

"She scares me." Ben told Ratchet slowly.

"She scares all of us." Ratchet grunted, then turned to Ben "Now come along, we will need your things." He noted.

"You never even ASKED if I wanted to stay." Ben replied.

"Would you rather be separated from Vos, then?" Ratchet asked, Ben stared, and shook his head "Help me convince them my creation works then. It's only a month, then he's yours. And we will be _even_." He smiled somewhat, to which Ben nodded his head "Now come on, kid. I ain't got all day, y'know." He nodded.

As Ratchet transformed down again and opened up the door, Ben shifted slightly. Would he actually do this? Ben wasn't sure, his eyes hit Vos, who looked uncertainly at him. Ben had a lot to loose, his only friend, the only person he felt understood him. It wouldn't be his only friend if he wasn't home-schooled, or if anyone he hung around him saw him as a nerd, as they had in the past. Ben hesitated only for a moment before he climbed into the Hummer form. It was worth a shot, he decided, the whole thing.

He had no idea what giving it a shot would give him, or bring him.

...

Ratchet wondered what he had gotten himself into upon entering the orphanage. The outside didn't scare him as much as the inside, he'd seen worse exteriors. But the inside was dusty, full of cobwebs, dimly lit, and just all around disgusting. His holoform tried, and seemed to fail to hold back his disgust. Who let children live in this manner? He didn't know, but he wanted a long talk with the director when this experiment was ended. They entered Ben's room, at the very end of the hallway, Ratchet took in the Autobot perophonilia for a moment, stunned Ben would have it all. But he was not, by any means disturbed, they had fans as well as haters, and Ratchet knew that all too well.

The mech took a deep breath, watching as Ben pulled a suitcase from under the bed, and plopped it onto its surface. It was crummy, old, and torn in places, but it was all Ben had. Being home schooled, the boy didn't need a backpack of any sort. He was quick to pack up clothes, and a few items that looked both personal and something Ben wouldn't much like to talk about. "I apologize for dragging you into this." Ratchet told him calmly.

"I should be apologizing to you. You're the one stuck with me." Ben replied, taking a deep breath "You really should have just let her shoo me off dude. You barely know me." He turned around, looking at Ratchet "I'm used to being alone, I could handle it. You didn't have to do this." He bit his lower lip, putting in one last item before closing the suitcase.

"I owe it to you. Our war not only orphaned you. But you kept Vos safe." Ben stared at Ratchet, surprised "As a medic, I think of your Mother every day. I never forget a patient I lose, ever." He explained "And clearly, a month away from HERE would not be at all damaging to you." Ben actually chuckled at that, and smiled a bit "Besides, with the Decepticons destroyed, and the war ended for now. It will give me something to do." He grunted.

"Oh you'll have more then enough to do." Ratchet turned his head as an overweight, bald man, dirty, and carrying a beer leaned against the doorway "I give you maybe, TWO days with Ben. You'll return him, just like EVERY Foster Home has." Ben turned away as Dexter began speaking, trying to ignore the comment "Ben here has his fair share of problems. Don't you Ben?" He noted.

As Dexter moved forward, Ratchet stepped in front of him. Ratchet sensed unneeded tension in the man, and it made him rather nervous. They were symptoms typical in an abuser, and being a smart mech, he would not watch that happen. "I am certain Ben will prove no problem, Dexter, was it?" Ratchet noted, the man nodded slowly "He will be returned here in a month's time. No sooner, I can assure you." He turned to Ben who he also noticed was afraid of the man "Now if you do not mind, I wish to have a word with him." He added.

Dexter seemed to hesitate, but did leave eventually, to which Ratchet turned to Ben. "That man takes care of you?" Ratchet asked, Ben simply nodded "Ben, he has all the qualities of an abusive-."

"Can we go?" Ben replied quickly, as if not wanting to talk about it at all.

The boy quickly left, leaving a very concerned, and downright confused Ratchet. Ratchet didn't know how, but he was going to try and help the boy in the next month. Seeing the living conditions, and being a medic, he found this unacceptable living conditions. Not just for Ben, but for any child, for any human being. And that man, Ratchet felt his real form tense, that man was all kinds of creepy. It reminded him of a Decepticon, uncaring, unfeeling, cold, and disgusting. Shaking his head a bit, he let his holoform disappear.

He would get to the bottom of what was going on there, one way, or another.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Ben couldn't believe the size of the DC Base. Even after its partial destruction by Sentinel Prime it was huge. In fact, just the visitor's room the head military officer, Will Lennox, had brought him to was giant. He'd never even imagined a bedroom as big as it was. But Will had explained it to be an old bunker they no longer used. It explained the single bunk bed in one corner of the room, and didn't really surprise Ben. Ben, who had always wanted bunk beds, had chosen the top bunk, not that it mattered as he was bunking alone.

Well, not exactly alone, Vos, Boomer, whatever his name was, was with him. But as the ferret Cybertronian always had slept with him, he didn't expect that to change. He learned dinner would be served at eight that night, which gave hm three hours to settle in. It didn't take long to set it up to where the room looked much like his room in the orphanage with the exception of the posters. "All settled?" Ben nearly jumped out of his skin at Ratchet's voice, Ben turned his head "Just checking on you." He added.

"Yeah, it's all good, Ratchet." Ben nodded his head slightly, then stared over at him "So, uh... How is this going to work exactly? X-rays, scans?" Ben asked.

"No, not at all. I will simply be spending time with you and Vos. Watching how you interact more than anything." Ratchet shrugged slightly "Just be yourself, and your actions will speak for themselves. Keep in mind though, my job as head medic may cause pauses in our activities." He explained, Ben nodded his head slightly "Don't let what Dexter said get you down, either. I've seen your actions, he gives you very little credit." He explained.

"Yeah well, that's Dex for ye." Ben admitted, quietly "He kinda treats me like shit, treats everyone that way. I've learned to block it out." He shrugged "So should we get started now? I was going to get dinner, do you eat or anything?" He asked, Ratchet nodded, figuring he could get use some Energon right about now "That scary Mearing woman won't be there, will she?" He asked.

"No, she's gone home by now. Only the soldiers whose families do not live nearby will be here. Perhaps a few Autobots." Ratchet scooped Ben up and set him on his shoulder "I'll give you a ride since you are unaware of the location of the Mess Hall. Hang on tight, or you'll far too easily fall off." He noted, Ben took hold of his shoulder calmly "Off we go." He noted.

Riding on the shoulder was unusual and exhilarating for the boy. Vos curled around his neck once more, enjoying himself. Ben didn't appreciate the weight on his neck, but then again, it wasn't really that bad, or he might have complained. He sighed a bit, wondering what he was even doing there. Was it even worth his time? He didn't know, all he knew was that he felt like an utter fish out of water. "You're tense." Ben turned his head at Ratchet's comment "Please relax, we don't 'bite' as you put it." He noted.

"I just know I don't belong here, Ratchet. I'm fifteen, and on a military base. People are gonna think I'm intruding." Ben chewed his lower lip yet again, feeling a little nervous "I know I'm supposed to be helping you. But in reality, aren't I pretty much mooching off of you guys?" He then added "Are you SURE this is okay?" He added.

Ratchet wasn't too sure of that himself. He was still wondering if extra high grade had been slipped to him, because this was very unlike him. And if he didn't still remember that day at Mission City, he would have thanked Ben, and taken Vos away. But the more he found out about Ben, the more timid he appeared, the more he wondered if Vos finding Ben was not coincidence. Optimus had a saying "Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing", and he was determined to find out if this was indeed the case.

"Let me worry about that, young one. It was my choice to bring you here." Ratchet explained, he stared down at Ben, who nodded slowly "If needed, I will take the fall for my actions. But I do believe, you have NOTHING to worry about." He then nodded his head forward "The Mess Hall is just over here. We all eat there, you want to get here early, seats go fast as this is quite the large base." He explained.

"Got it." Ben gave a thumbs up at him.

Ratchet calmly carried the boy into the Mess Hall. Where he was met by an aroma of smells. Unlike most bases however, NEST was actually better fed then one would expect. The aromas were of a nice turkey dinner, or rather, several of them, all carved up in portions. Ben definitely liked the scent, and the sight of the food made his mouth water. He hadn't eaten so well in a long time, and tonight he was going to feast like a king. "Oh my God, this is all for us?" Ratchet smiled a bit at Ben's wide eyes and reaction "I haven't had a REAL meal in like a year." He muttered.

"Well then." Ratchet lowered Ben to the ground, grinning from receptor-to-receptor "Dig in." He added with a smile.

Ratchet sighed as he made his way towards the group of Autobots that were dining over some Energon cubes. He sighed a bit, yes, he was insane, yes, this was crazy. But he couldn't tug that small feeling away. Had Vos purposefully stayed with Ben so he would find him? Surely, that was a crazy thought to have, Vos was young, he couldn't possibly know their connection. It was the part of his personality he'd made most prevalent, protection, he told himself. He shook his head a bit, but he then thought of Dexter, of how threatening he seemed.

Could it Vos had simply wanted him to find a boy in need, regardless of any connection he had to him? Ratchet looked thoughtfully off to the side, uncertain of his own guess, but curious. Perhaps it was something worth checking into, this Dexter character, and his orphanage. Surely if something was wrong, he would find some way to prove it.

...

Ben mused that this was probably the point where the orphan would be singing a song of being lonely. But, he mused to himself, he wasn't Little Orphan Annie, he wasn't a kid in a Disney Christmas Special, and most of all, his voice would probably make people cry. Not in an emotional way, but more like, crying because of the way he was butchering whatever song he may have chosen to sing. No, he mused upon himself as he lied in bed, Vos curled up beside him in recharge. He had only one cliche, but most orphans did.

His past wasn't tragic, he remembered his loving parents. While they were poor, nothing bad happened to them, per-say. The worst event of his life had been their deaths, after all. He didn't have a magical singing voice, and couldn't carry a tune to save his life. But he did have one thing, one very small, but precious thing. His Mother's wedding ring. When Ratchet had saved him, he had been holding onto his Mother's hand, trying to wake her up. When Ratchet had gotten him out of the car, he had accidentally slipped it away from her finger.

He'd lost many things in the orphanage, toys, friends, a lot of freedoms. But he'd never let the small diamond ring, the one nice piece of jewelry his Mother had ever owned, out of his sight. It and a picture of him and his parents were all Ben had left from his home, and he planned to never let them out of his sight as long as he lived. The sound of footsteps coming nearly made Ben jump, but the boy was quick to put the ring neatly back into a small bag, and slip it into his pillow. Turning over in the bunk, he found Ratchet slowly entering the room.

"He's up here with me." Ben pointed towards the metal furret sleeping beside him "Does it all the time, don't worry." He added.

"I knew that, I watched him follow you. I actually came to be certain you were settled." Ratchet replied, taking a deep breath "I am off for the night, and off to my own peaceful recharge." He noted, Ben nodded his head at him "If you require me for anything, I am next door. Only if you really need me, however. I have many things to attend to, tomorrow." He sighed a bit, then nodded slightly "Have a pleasant recharge, young one. My real observations begin tomorrow, you will need ample sleep." He noted.

Ratchet started to walk away calmly, Ben smiled a bit. Taking it as a form of a saying his parents once told him, he leaned down against the pillow before replying. "Sweet dreams to you too, Ratch."

Ratchet froze, surprised by the reply. He knew the meaning of the words, but he hadn't expected to _hear_ them from Ben of all people. Ratchet took a deep breath for a moment, unsure as to if he should reply back, he settled for not doing so. Simply closing the door calmly before leaving in a hurry. Ben watched, unsure as to how to react to Ratchet's behavior. The mech was rather odd, he'd always heard rumors of that, all kinds of things that extended to him throwing wrenches at patients. But he was acting even weirder then he believed he would.

Ben sighed a bit, feeling Vos crawl closer to him, the little robot snuggled deeper against him. As he stared down at him, Ben could only remind himself why he was doing this. For him, to keep him, to not lose the only real deep-rooted connection he had. He could put up with Ratchet's strangeness, he told himself, it would be easy. Slowly, he let his eyes close, let dreams overtake him, and let his mind go blank.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, tons of favorites, alerts, and reviews overnight? That was awesome to wake up to! :D Thanks for all your kind words, favorites, and alerts guys! Hope to see a few more people who favorited and alerted this leave reviews too. :)

...

**CHAPTER 4**

Being part of an experiment with Ratchet was a lot like being a hamster. It involved a lot of staring, and watching. That was, when Ratchet didn't have his own work to attend to, anyway. Ben and Vos were quite the well, boring pair, they hung out, they played. And Ben did a lot, and he did mean _a lot_ of reading. Ratchet could easily get the feeling that Ben was a real bookworm by the end of the first week of the month. By the time that first week had ended, Ratchet quickly decided it was getting nowhere. They bonded well, the two were good for each other, it was obvious.

But he had a problem, he had said Ben would stay a month. It was in writing, and he was still no closer to finding out any truths behind the orphanage. The mech nearly sliced through Sideswipe's broken servo that morning in his frustration. What in the world had possessed him to do this? That was all the mech could think, and he'd nearly hurt a patient in doing so. "Whoa doc, EASY!" Sideswipe freaked out "I need those." He piped up.

"Right, sorry." Ratchet grumbled, surprising Sideswipe by his response, he quickly caught it "That is-sorry you can't sit fragging still so I can CONCENTRATE!" He sharply snapped, trying to hide his distracted nature "Now fragging relax, or I might take it OFF next time." He added.

Ben looked up from "Of Mice and Men" quietly. Ratchet seemed more frustrated than usual that day, and that was really, truly saying something from what he'd seen. Peering over the crook of Ratchet's arm, he blinked slightly. "Wouldn't it just be easier TO replace the servo? I mean, remove it, then-." Ben began.

Ratchet turned his head, and he felt silent, afraid he had stepped out of line. But the look that fell over Ratchet was more shock and surprise than anything. The mech knew Ben had been reading over a few of his medical journals while he worked. But he didn't expect a human that was barely fifteen to pick up on anything in them. "Well, yes in some cases, that is best. But the servo he hurt isn't damaged bad enough for a replacement." He explained to the boy "Did you get that off of my medical journals?" He asked.

"The ones I could understand, yeah." Ben nodded his head, setting his book down "My Dad was a paramedic, a factory worker, and a mechanic over the course of his life. So I kinda grew up around this, I'm nowhere near an expert but..." He shrugged his shoulders "I like to read up on this stuff once in a while. Makes me feel closer to my Dad in a way, y'know?" He asked.

"Cybertronian Mechanics and human mechanics are NOWHERE near the same." Sideswipe scoffed as Ratchet began to mend him "If your Dad ever got a look at me... Well, bring him in, and you'll see." He added.

Ben's face fell, even if he knew that not everyone on-base probably knew who he was. Ratchet simply shot Sideswipe a glare, and smacked him upside the head with a wrench. Ben's eyes widened, being it was the first time he'd actually seen the medics bedside manner. "Keep up with the memos, ye little GLITCH." Ratchet growled slightly "Maybe you'll understand how insensitive that was." He said coldly.

Sideswipe let out a series of Cybertronian curses, which Ben being human couldn't even begin to understand. By the time Ratchet had finished it up, and kicked him out, Ben had already entered 'hiding the pain' mode. He'd buried himself in his book silently, taking deep, inward breaths. "Sideswipe is an insensitive fragger." Ben looked over at Ratchet calmly, noticing that the medic had a rare look of sympathy in his optics "Don't let him bother you, kid. I bet your Father would have made a great mechanic." He noted.

"Nah, he wasn't... Really that great." Ben chuckled lightly "I guess he was right about that."

Ratchet recognized a lie when he saw one, but knew Ben didn't want trouble with anyone on base. After all, he was only there on a trial basis to help Ratchet, not to start arguments or cause trouble. Ratchet sighed a bit, moved a finger forward, and gently stroked his back, comfortingly. Ben shifted a bit, not having expected that, but welcoming the comforting touch. "You need not lie to me, alright?" Ratchet asked calmly "Sideswipe can be an idiot, I accepted that long ago. You won't get in any trouble with me." He explained.

"It's not even him, it's just... I guess it's just thinking about my Dad." Ben shook his head a little, then looked at Ratchet "You probably don't understand, I doubt that robots have-."

"We have parents, we call them, Creators, and children, or what we call sparklings or younglings." Ratchet interrupted the boy, Ben nodded his head slowly "I know exactly what you mean. I lost my Creators when I was seven vorns. Or years old." Ben nodded his head slowly, looking at him "I grew up in an orphanage as well, my entire 'childhood'." He explained, his voice quiet, distant "I know exactly what it's like to think about your creators. And only be able to think about how they're no longer there." He explained.

"How did you lose them?" Ben asked, curiously.

Ratchet shook his head, hesitation in his optics. "I'd rather not... Speak about it." Ratchet replied, trying to keep his cool "All I can say is this, Benjamin. Be glad your parents died as quickly and painlessly as they did. Mine were far from that lucky." He noted, Ben frowned slightly, noticing that it seemed to be an actual pain for Ratchet to even say just that "If only..." He added quietly.

Vos crawled off of Ben's shoulder, moving towards his inventor, and snuggling his finger gently. Ben watched with a smile, Vos knew how to make someone feel better, even the medic, it seemed. Being that Ratchet seemed to smile before stroking the small ferret's cheek. Ben stared at Ratchet, surprised to find out that the medic had been just like him. He thought older kids in orphanages were rare more often then not. "Well, that gives me hope... After all, you ended up okay." Ben noted, Ratchet turned his head "You were in an orphanage all your life, and now you're the medic of an ENTIRE base." He explained.

"It's usually the people that have the hardest lives." Ratchet mused "That grow up to be like... Well, me." He explained "The orphanage was where I met Ironhide, Primus rest his spark. And where I met Optimus Prime." Ben's eyes widened, in complete and utter disbelief "You'd be surprised how many great men and women were orphans if you simply did the research." He told him with a small smile.

Ben nodded his head slowly, peering off to the side. Could he be the same? Even with the way Dexter treated him, like a slave he could use and abuse to his liking? For a moment, Ben thought of bringing it up. He thought of asking sincerely if Ratchet thought he would be the same. But rather than bring that up, he slowly looked up, and asked him the more simple. "Do you think it'll be the same way for me?" He asked.

"From what I've seen? I have no doubt." Ratchet replied.

Ben nodded his head a bit, and looked up at him slowly. He could have replied, but Ben felt going any further might have headed into awkward territory. The boy now had a real reason to keep going, at least in his mind. After all, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus were orphans, and they had more then made something out of their own lives. "I guess that being alone has... Made me stronger." Ben finally spoke up, taking a deep breath "It sucks, but, well... You know what I mean, right?" He asked.

"Loneliness is only a state of mind, Ben." Ratchet explained "I'm sure if you tried to make more friends, you would by no means be alone." He explained.

Friends, Ben bit his lip, that wasn't so easy when he was home-schooled. Or better yet when everyone in the orphanage was always much, much younger then he was. It was hard to make friends, but again, Ben wouldn't bother or bore the medic with that. He didn't care, if anything he was just trying to keep his spirits up, and that may have even been a bit of a stretch. "Yeah, friends... I guess I could try." Ben coyly lied "Dexter only lets us out for two hours at a time." He added under his breath.

Ratchet heard the words, and frowned a bit. Something definitely did not sound right there, at fifteen, Ben should have at least been allowed out as much as he liked. Why would this Dexter man keep him inside that much? Sighing a bit, and pushing those thoughts aside, he looked thoughtful for a moment. Then turned his head toward Ben slightly. "I have a day off tomorrow, with my friend, First Aid, taking over for the day." Ben turned his head towards Ratchet at this statement "How would you like to get out and see the city you're clearly missing out on?" He asked.

"You mean you leave here long enough to know it?" Ben asked.

"More then you do, anyway." Ratchet smirked.

Ben nodded his head slightly, looking thoughtful for a moment. He finally stared up, and gave a nod, this time in Ratchet's direction. "Yeah, I-I'd like that." He finally told him.

Ben could only let his imagination run wild with where Ratchet planned to take him. But by the look on his face, he had a feeling the medic already knew _exactly _where he was taking him.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Ratchet was driving down the highway as slowly as humanly possible. Ben knew why too, because he was inside of him, but he found it a little bizarre. Ratchet had said today would be a 'break' from the experiment. As such, they'd left Vos with Lennox's daughter, Annabelle to play with. Did Ben find it weird they were spending some time alone together? Maybe a little, but it was, without a doubt, a good weird, oddly enough. The boy leaned against the seats of the Hummer quietly, crossed his arms, and smiled a bit.

Ever since the day before, he had found himself actually enjoying the medic's company. Was he a hard-ass? Yes. Was he a good mech though, friendly, and a pleasure to be around outside of his work? Ben was starting to think the answer to that was 'Yes', too. They traveled down the highway calmly, finally pulling to a stop in front of what appeared to be a museum "You took me to a museum?" Ben cocked an eyebrow.

"Indeed I have, a medical one." Ben's eyes widened, surprised by Ratchet's reply "Given how you read my journals excessively, I have come to the conclusion that you are at the very least intrigued by the field." Ben nodded is head slowly but surely "Well then you're in for a treat. I contributed to this museum in many ways. They even added a small Autobots section." He noted, his holoform appeared, the door opened, and Ben climbed out slowly "We're getting the VIP tour." He noted.

Ben stared up at the large museum, it looked new, which meant Ratchet was being truthful most likely. "I'll pay my own weight somehow, you-." Ben began.

"Ben, this is a treat." Ratchet replied, he smiled at him soothingly, tilting his head "I want nothing in return for this other then you enjoying yourself. You clearly haven't been able to do so in a long time." He explained, putting an arm around the boy's shoulders a bit, Ben looked up at him calmly "It'll be fun for both of us, it gives us a chance to get to know each other. Something I haven't done enough of: Getting to know you." He tilted his head "And since we are trying to prove you are trustworthy, I should be working on that." He noted.

"Sounds like a plan." Ben smiled shyly.

Though he felt somewhat uncomfortable with the arm around his shoulder, Ben allowed it. The mech was being kind, and doing a kind thing for him, he could do that, he figured. And at the same time, he was slowly beginning to like it, the closeness. It was odd, but the more time he spent with the mech, the more natural things like this became. But he pushed those thoughts away, after all, he wasn't here to find somewhere to stay for good. But he was there to gain the trust of people like him. Something he planned to do, needless to say.

Entering the museum, Ben was almost at once blown away. It was huge, with everything medical he could have ever imagined. The first thing that entered his mind, his Dad would have loved this. And Ben, well, he was his Father's son, and he definitely loved it himself. Ratchet smiled, noticing the light in Ben's eyes, he pulled him close. "Amazing isn't it?" Ben could only slowly nod his head "I'm glad you like it." He noted.

As they entered the line, Ratchet was greeted almost immediately. Handshakes, lots of talking, Ben was too mystified to hear any of what was being said. "And this... Is my young friend, Ben." The words Ratchet spoke brought Ben back to reality, he turned his head "Ben, this is my good friend, and museum curator, Bradley White." He noted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Ben nodded to the middle aged man.

"The same goes for you, Ratchet told me about you." Bradley reached a hand forward, and shook Ben's hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Ben. After I heard your last name, and have seen you for yourself. I'd like to say I knew your Father." He nodded a bit, obviously noting that Ben very much resembled his late Father "He was a good man, and though he died some years ago... I was very unnerved by his passing." He noted "He was a good man." He added.

Ben tried to let that one slip over his head, he'd been tired of hearing that. The man probably didn't even really know him, his Father had been raised there, so he'd probably known him before he was an adult, he figured. He'd had it happen a lot when he was living with his Grandparents for a year, people claiming to know him really well. But still Ben put on a smile, the man seemed friendly enough, he could fake-buy that for one day, he told himself. "Yeah, he was a good man." Ben muttered, then added "So should we get this tour started?" He asked.

"Of course, of course. Follow me." Bradley nodded, waving the two of them over.

The actual brunt of the museum was even more amazing then just staring in from the lobby. If Ben had not known any better, he would have sworn he'd died and stepped through the pearl gates of Heaven. Bradley gave a narration as they went along, explaining some things Ben already knew, and some that was completely new to him. When they reached the section Ratchet had spoken of, "Autobot Anatomy", the medic placed his hands gently on the boy's shoulders, staring down. "I think I can give him the tour at this point, Bradley." Ratchet told him, the man looked over, and nodded, stepping aside slightly "Now this is my pride and joy, so don't break anything." He noted.

Ratchet led Ben into the section calmly, pushing aside the sign that read 'Coming Soon'. It was clear that if he hadn't heavily contributed there was no way they could have gotten in there. Ben stared around, the room was huge, and filled to the brim with Autobot things. The rug on the floor or the room was one _huge_ Autobot shield, and a massive model of an Autobot Warrior stood in the center, roped off. A 'dissected' version of the model much like a human body piece was off to the side, showing their systems, their functions, their well, everything.

"This is... So cool." Ben looked up at the medic calmly "You helped MAKE this?" He asked.

"You sound surprised." Ratchet snorted lightly, he smiled widely "I sure did, my partner, Wheeljack and I did so before the invasion of DC last year." His voice became distant at mentioning his old friend, but he perked up "Well, don't let me anchor you, go explore, if you have questions, give me a hollar." He patted the boys shoulder, Ben grinned and rushed off to give it a real look-over.

Finding a bench for his holoform to sit on, Ratchet had a seat slowly. Ben was certainly happy, which surprisingly made him happy too. What had made him this nice, he didn't know or bother to think over. But he got a certain joy from making the boy happy. Perhaps it was because he reminded him so much of himself at his age. Dorky, alone, unbelievably shy in almost every way. Perhaps it was simply that after loosing even more of his allies in Chicago had greatly softened the medic more then usual.

Whatever the case, he was here, and he was making the boy happy. And frankly, that was what Ratchet believe mattered more then why he had decided to do it. Of course, it was than Ratchet was surprise attacked, not by a Decepticon, but by Ben. Ratchet had never actually been 'hugged' before, and as such, he had considered it a sneak attack, he hadn't seen it coming. No one ever bothered, or wanted to hug him, but Ben just had, rather tightly in fact. "Thank you, for... Everything." Ben told him.

Ratchet stared at Ben, at first, he thought of telling him to let go. But Ratchet took a deep breath, and wrapped an arm around Ben, hugging him back carefully. Even in his holoform, he had to belittle his strength when hugging the fifteen year old. It was an awkward hug, there was no denying that, but only because Ratchet oddly liked it, both the hug, and hugging back. "You're welcome, kid." Ratchet told him before patting his back "Want me to give you a rundown of the section here?" He asked, as he looked curiously at him.

Ben finally let go of his holoform before he nodded in response. The medic stood up, and led him away slowly, beginning one of his long rambles. But with Ben, he no longer felt like everyone was just tuning him out. He couldn't have done this with most anyone else, but he could do this with Ben, he now realized. Something he was more then happy about. Even if this only lasted a month, he would take advantage of that as best he could. After all, he might have kinda, sorta, liked having the young man around. Perhaps.

From the doorway into the section, unseen by Ben or Ratchet, Dexter watched them quietly. The look on his face spoke volumes too, Ben was happy, Ratchet was happy, and the man could already feel his pocket getting lighter. The man shifted, he couldn't let that happen, he refused to let Ben leave the orphanage, which was where he knew this was going. The man had received a big check for taking care of him for five years, he was the one boy he always made money off of, even if kids left days after arrival.

He would not let the boy leave, even if he had to break the two's slowly forming relationship himself.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Rewrote the second half this chapter as I disliked where I took the second half of it.

...

**CHAPTER 6**

It was later that day, when the sun had set on the nation's capital that Ratchet took Ben up to the roof. It was quite the way to end a day like this, Ben noted, hanging out on the roof of the NEST Base, watching the stars. Ratchet was leaning against a side of the roof, with Ben gently reseted upon his knee. Ratchet never allowed anyone this close, it was just a given fact, but he let Ben up there. Peering up at the stars, and tracing a finger along them, he finally pointed. "There." Ben looked up slowly at the unusually bright star "That is what is... Left of Cybertron following Chicago." Ben grinned a bit, his eyes widened in amazement "One of the few planets here on Earth you can see any given day." He added.

"We can see others?" Ben asked, looking up at Ratchet.

Ratchet chuckled, rubbing the thick of the child's back. "Oh yes, a great many more then you can even imagine, my young friend." He smiled, looking up at the stars "Quintesson, is right over there somewhere." He pointed to one area "Junk Planet, is just a little to the right of that." He added.

"Junk Planet? You're totally making that up Ratchet!" Ben laughed.

"I assure you, kiddo, I am not."

Ben found himself smiling even wider, and his eyes seemed to widen, even more amazed now. Though the names of the planets sounded strange, he believed what he said. After all, he had traveled countless light-years to Earth, whereas Ben had only ever lived in Mission City and in Washington DC. He hadn't been out of the United States, let alone to outer space. "How many planets have you been to?" Ben asked, curious.

"Hundreds, probably thousands. Though nothing has compared to my home of Cybertron. Or the beauty of your Earth." Ratchet replied, thoughtfully, he stroked his chinplate lightly "Though the Jungle Planet comes close to Earth in terms of its beauty." He admitted, shaking his head a bit, he looked down at Ben "I could tell you stories of them, I tell ye. If that kind of thing interests you." He added.

"How about when I'm a little less wiped." Ben replied.

Ratchet chuckled, he nodded slowly, the boy was exhausted and he knew it. It had been a long, yet fun day. And saying it was fun, well, that was new for Ratchet, who rarely had 'fun'. Yet it was true, he had had fun that day, watching Ben, hanging out the way they had. He had expected it to simply be a 'free day' for Ben, but ended up enjoying it just as much, if not more. And this, was a new, and very odd feeling for Ratchet. The mech normally couldn't handle kids outside of their check-ups or tune-ups.

But Ben, there was something about the boy, something different. His presence wasn't frustrating, he didn't run wild, he didn't cause trouble. But at the same time, there was a sadness, a loneliness that Ratchet recognized. And then there was his intensity, the slightest touch had made him cringe at the start of the day. But ever since the hug, Ratchet had noticed a change, ever since he'd returned it like he had. What difference had it made? He shifted slightly, and looked up at the starts, his mind swirling with thoughts.

He wasn't so sure he could give Ben back to that orphanage now. No, now it was going to be much harder, and he knew it. But he wasn't the parenting type, and even moreso, he didn't love the boy. Did he enjoy his presence? Yes. But what Ben needed, he realized, was love. He wanted to help him, but he couldn't in that way. Though the way their bond was growing, over barely a week, he no doubt wondered how much longer it would be before his attachment may become just that. "Stop it Ratchet." He muttered too quietly for the boy to hear "You can't get attached." He added.

The shifting and light breathing pulled him from his thoughts slowly. He knew before he looked down that Ben had fallen asleep against him. But of course, he _had _to look, he had to see the sleeping form. Ben was so peaceful, quiet, his stomach moving up and down slowly as he snuggled into Ratchet's armored plating. Ratchet first hesitated, but slowly, surely, reached down, and stroked his spine, belittling every ounce of his strength. The boy's lips curved into a smile as he slept on, snuggling deeper into his armor, clearly enjoying it, happy, _safe_.

Ratchet lifted the boy up, gently, into his palms, carrying him back into the the Autobot-sized exit from the room. Moving down the hallways, he entered the guest room they'd afforded Ben, the boy never stirred, he never awakened. Ratchet set him into bed, and slowly, surely, pulled the blankets over him. He lingered there for a moment, again, his thoughts ran wild. A thought yet again crossed the mech, a realization that would not stop eating at him the entirety of the past two days. After really sitting down and talking to the boy, after getting to know the boy behind the 'experiment'...

He wasn't so sure he _could _bring himself to put him back in that dump they called an 'orphanage'. Turning around, Ratchet hesitated with his words, but finally, slowly, he turned his head. "Sweet dreams, little one." He whispered.

As Ratchet left, confused, uncertain of what was happening to him. Ben, having heard his word, smiled wider. He shifted under the covers, and as he let himself drift off into a deep sleep, for the first time, he was happy. And for the first time in his life, even after finding Vos, he didn't feel alone.

...

Ratchet wanted to know what illness had overcome him. Surely, he wasn't coming to love the human as a Father would a son. That, that was ridiculous, Ratchet had never wanted to be a Father, he didn't have the patience. That could not have been the reason he had enjoyed his time with Ben, and the boy's company. Or why he'd just tucked him into bed and wished him 'sweet dreams'. He wasn't a Father, and he had no desire to become one, he never had. He kept repeating that over in his head, as best he could at least. If Ironhide were there, he was sure that he'd try and convince him he was in denial, something he knew he wasn't.

_I am not in denial. I am not in denial. I am not in denial._ Ratchet repeated over in his head.

Of course, even though a bond could be slow to grow, he could have connected with Ben that easily. Cybertronians were very different from humans, feeling love could be instantaneous if it was the right person. But that had never happened for Ratchet, not for any orphaned younglings in the past, not for any femme, he'd never experienced 'love' in any form. He wasn't even sure that could happen with a human, with other Cybertronians? Of course. But Ben was a human boy, he wasn't Cybertronian, not in the least.

And even if, by some chance it was happening, why now? Why not that day in Mission City? The medic shook his head and he sighed deeply and evenly, trying to tell himself he was losing it. But the more he told himself he was wrong, the more he started to think that maybe, just maybe this was fate. As Optimus had once told Sam, fate rarely called upon people at moments of their choosing. Ratchet shook his head quietly, he couldn't think that way, Ben was a kid, a kid who had needs, who still needed someone to raise him. He needed patience, he needed love, he needed nurturing.

Ratchet was a good friend to him, and he always would be. But, the mech convinced himself, he couldn't be a Father to Ben. He'd only screw it up, he'd only do something wrong. And besides, he didn't even know it was the makings of an artificial bond yet. He'd only heard of those, and they were rare as could be. When you made enough of a connection with someone that your spark quite literally accepted the person as your own child. Not just figuratively, but in all senses, where you could feel them, sense them. Much like the creation bond shared between sparklings and their creators.

Ratchet couldn't do that yet, and as such, he felt his body relax. He was worrying for absolutely nothing, he realized, at least, for now. Resting against his own recharge berth, the medic took a deep, inward breath. Him, a Father, he almost scoffed at the idea. He didn't have patience for most of his patients at times. He couldn't even imagine having the patience for children. Yet, he mused, he could deal with it if Ben really did connect with him in that way. It would be a challenge, certainly but at the same time, he liked the boy, a lot. He just didn't know if he could handle it, and it made him nervous for Ben's sake more than his own.

"Primus, you have an odd sense of humor playing with an old mech like this." Ratchet grumbled quietly.

Somewhere in the Well of Allsparks, he knew Ironhide and Wheeljack were probably getting a kick out of this whole thing. They and the late Jazz were probably now placing bets on how much longer it would be until he cracked. A part of him couldn't wait to join them someday so he could find out who won. And smack whoever decided to bet on him cracking early upside the head. Taking a deep breath, he let himself fall into recharge, feeling exhausted himself, these were thoughts for another day, later on.

But no matter how much later he accepted whatever this was. He told himself for the umpteenth time, he was _not _in denial.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The next few days felt a little odd for Ben, but not a bad odd, more like a good odd. Ratchet was much more open with him, and a lot more, well, friendly. Ben no longer felt like a burden in Ratchet's everyday life. The mech went out of his way to help him through things, to talk to him, everything. Ben no longer felt lonely, not even slightly, he actually felt more welcome here then he did any place since his parents had died. He'd also gotten to meet the Autobots other than Sideswipe, which had been rather, interesting.

Mirage kind of scared him a bit, between his roughness and big swords. The Wreckers, well, Ratchet said it best, he was never going to want to talk to them again. After they'd spent the better part of their meeting poking fun at his puny size. And Bumblebee, well, he had been everything that Ben had imagined him to be. Cool, fun, and friendly, probably the friendliest to him outside of Ratchet. He'd actually hung out with Bumblebee a few more times following meeting him, even though he spent most of his time around Ratchet.

The only person he hadn't met was the big guy, Optimus Prime himself. But then again, Ben never expected to. Optimus was most likely a very busy mech, being the actual leader of the Autobots themselves. He didn't have time to meet him and he had pretty much accepted it by then. No, a casual meeting with someone like him was way too easy. He had to embarrass himself first. He'd been on a platform, messing around when he'd been sent dangling over the side, having backed up just a little too far.

He was hanging fifteen feet off the air, or around that, more then enough a reason for anyone to panic. He'd been just about to scream for help when he felt the metal underneath him, he'd first panicked, thinking he'd fallen without even noticing. But the barritone, calm, and soothing voice told him otherwise. "I've got you, you can let go, it's alright." He heard.

Ben first hesitated, but did as the voice told him, finding himself sitting in a large metal palm. Of course, when he turned around, he knew exactly who had saved him. Optimus Prime stared down at him, his blue optics piercing into his very soul. Ben felt his stomach tense, his face flushed of color. He'd been saved by Optimus Prime, _the_ Optimus Prime, even though it was a strange way to meet, he still felt more then honored. "Y-You're... Oh my God." Ben grinned "Uh thank you, thank you for the save, Mr. Prime. Sir." He barely managed to breathe out.

"You're very welcome." Optimus crouched down, and set Ben onto the ground "I take it you are this Ben, my men have mentioned, no?" Ben nodded his head, rubbing the back of his neck "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, young one. I'd been meaning to introduce myself, but pressing matters have kept me from doing so." Ben, too dumbfounded to speak continued to nod "I'd be more careful next time if I were you." He nodded at the platform.

"Yeah, I just got bored. Ratchet was busy and uh..." Ben shook his head "I'm sorry, I'm just I'm so geeking out right now. Especially because you were well... The first Autobot I ever saw." Ben recollected that day, and though it was a haunting memory, he'd never forget seeing Optimus so close "It's so cool to finally meet you under better circumstances then, well, Mission City." He added, quietly.

Optimus noticed how starstruck and nervous the boy appeared to be. He was more then used to it, most, if not all children he met typically were. Optimus crouched down low to Ben, trying to level with him. "You needn't be so nervous, little one. As far as I'm concerned, you are a friend, even if we have not met." That comment made the teen blush a little "After all, I have heard nothing but good things, at least from Ratchet." He explained, smiling a bit, he looked around "Where is your little ferret friend?" He asked.

"With Ratchet, that's what he's busy with. He's kind of, you know, upgrading him or whatever." Ben shrugged his shoulders a little bit, looking up at him "I'm sorry if I disturbed you or anything. I got kinda lost and just started goofing off. It was pretty stupid of me." He told him, being honest, he wasn't big on the whole 'lying' thing "Maybe you can point me in the direction of the med bay? Ratchet's probably done by now and looking for me." He added.

"Of course." Optimus held out a hand "Hop aboard."

Ben's eyes widened, looking up at Optimus. He was almost ready to ask if he was kidding, but very slowly, he did as he was asked to. Optimus lifted the young man gently up to his shoulder, which Ben shifted himself onto. Ben felt like a giant, but sitting up at about twenty six feet off the ground would make anyone feel like a giant for sure. "Whoa." Ben breathed, Optimus turned with a smile "I-I can't believe you're letting me ride on you." He added.

"I thought you might like that." Optimus winked as he began to carry Ben to the med bay "So how much longer are you here for, Ben? How long has it been?" He asked, it was a long walk back, and he didn't want it to be a silent one.

"Two weeks and five days." Ben replied, his voice distant, he sounded slightly upset "It doesn't feel like it's been that long yet. Kinda sucks I have to go so soon." He admitted, he shifted on his shoulder "It's going to suck to leave Ratchet." He added.

Optimus was a smart mech, he recognized the look on Ben's face. He wasn't as sad to leave the base as he was to leave Ratchet. He'd gone through several of these bouts as an orphan himself, he wasn't surprised humans could feel the same way. Optimus tried to think of how to reply to him, uncertain for a moment, he looked down upon the boy. "You have at the very least made a friend in Ratchet." He told him quietly "As a fellow orphan in this war, I say do not think of ow little time you have left, little one. Think of how you are enjoying your time with Ratchet." He added.

"I know what you mean... And I'm trying it's just..." Ben looked off to the side "I don't know how to explain it. Just..." He shook his head slowly, and quickly attempted to change the subject "So what were you doing at the back of the base?" He asked, having realized by now that that was where he had been "I mean, it seems a little weird for you to go out this far back." He explained.

"I noticed you, actually. You were off quite far, and I wondered if you might be lost." Ben's face went red, as he _had _been lost "It turns out I was right to follow you. Or you might not be here right now, it would seem." Ben nodded, knowing he was very right "You should be careful, young one. If you were hurt, it would destroy Ratchet from what I've seen." Ben's face flushed, he hadn't thought about that "For his sake, I believe you should not go past where you know, do you not?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Ben smiled, his voice quietly, then stared at him "So, Ratchet, when he talks about me. What does he say?" He asked.

Optimus smiled back, the boy seemed to care a whole lot about what the mech thought of him. He knew why, but he would not pester Ben on it, he knew most older orphans didn't like to admit things like this. But he knew someone who found a parental figue when he saw one. As they often if not always tried, and failed to act coy about these things. "He tells me you are a very intelligent young man. Kind, a little immature maybe, but not too much." Optimus stated, nodding at him "He says you are one of the few humans he's met that he's truly fond of." He added.

"He's... Fond of me?" Ben asked, surprised.

"Very much so. He tells me often how much he enjoys your company." Ben felt good hearing that "And knowing Ratchet, I very nearly asked if he was a Decepticon in disguise." Ben laughed lightly, knowing what he meant "Between you and me... I don't think you're the only one with a void being filled." Ben stared up at Optimus, surprised "Your presence here has made him happier then I have seen him in a very long time Ben." He then added "Regardless of how long or short your time is here, I wish to thank you for that. After Chicago, and before you came along. He had a very hard time." He explained.

"I'm glad I could make it better for him." Ben replied, he smiled shyly "H-He's made me happier too." He then added, trying to be quiet about it "Between you and me, I wish I could stay with him." He looked down, embarrassed, though Optimus had expected that "He'll make a great Dad to someone someday. If he ever has sparklings. They're... They're lucky." He added quietly.

Optimus noticed the sadness in Ben's eyes. He understood now why he really seemed distant about the subject. He didn't want to leave, he not only wanted to stay, but he wanted Ratchet to want him to stay. It wasn't just a regular old "Orphan finds parental figure" scenario, Ben genuinely felt as though Ratchet was meant to be his Father, needless to say. They stopped in front of the med bay, and Optimus calmly set him down. The mech stared down. "Why don't you wait out here for a moment? I need to speak with Ratchet for a few minutes." He noted.

Ben just nodded, and Optimus entered the med bay calmly. The mech wondered if Ratchet was aware of any of this, and being a former orphan as well. Perhaps, in some odd way, he felt it to be his duty to talk to him. As odd as it may be, he felt that perhaps, in some odd way. His medic, and the young boy, were meant to find each other. But with the time going by quickly, and Ben returning to the orphanage in less then three weeks. Well, if Ratchet had even slightly the same feeling, if he even might have wanted it, he needed to start thinking it through now.

Hopefully, he just wasn't making a mistake by going to talk to him about it.

...

A/N: I thought it was about time for Ben to interact with another Autobot. :) I also figured Optimus was the perfect mech to give Ratchet a little nudge into accepting his feelings about Ben. Hopefully you guys agree with me. We'll get to see how that goes next chapter.

Reviews make my day. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Ratchet wondered quietly what Optimus was doing in his office that morning. It wasn't necessarily that strange, but this did not often happen. The medic sighed a bit, putting his wrench down beside Vos, who was in recharge after his tune-ups. "Optimus, what brings you here? Is your replacement arm functioning properly? In need of a touch up, or-?" He began.

"I'm here to talk to you about Ben."

Ratchet's spark skipped a beat for a moment as he stared at his leader. Had the boy slipped up? Had, after all this good behavior, he decided to just drop it all together? He cursed himself quietly, if he had done something wrong, he would never forgive himself. "How soon do you want him out, Prime?" Ratchet said solemnly, attempting to hide his unwarranted pain "I can-." He began.

"I was actually weighing our options... For keeping Benjamin here. With you." Optimus noted.

Ratchet stared at him, uncertain as to what to do or say at that moment. The medic shook his head slightly, and stood up, crossing his arms at his commander, uncertainty in his optics. "We cannot do that, Optimus. First of all, Mearing would never allow it." Ratchet shook his head, slowly, staring at Optimus "And secondly, I am _not _what that boy needs, despite what you obviously believe." He noted "I am old, mateless, and childless. I've never so much as had the desire to be a parent." He noted.

"Yet, you're all that boy wants, Ratchet." Optimus told his old friend quietly, Ratchet stared over at him, not saying a word "Whatever the reason, he is afraid to leave here. I believe there are other reasons as well but, in my talk with him. All he stated was he didn't want to leave you." The medics face fell slowly, his spark sinking slightly "I do not believe, he is the only person on this base who will be saddened, should he leave in two weeks either." He noted.

Ratchet had no idea what to do or say at this point. Someone actually _willingly _wanted to be around him? This was a first in his long life, outside of Optimus, Ironhide, and at times, Wheeljack that anyone had wanted to do so. He scared children, he was annoyed by children. He didn't take care of them, he wasn't a role model. Yet Optimus was right, and he knew it, he didn't want to send Ben back. Yet he wasn't sure he would be a good Father to him either. "And what happens..." Ratchet grunted "When and if it doesn't work out?" He asked.

"Earth customs are not like our own Ratchet. There is a system known as Foster Care." Ratchet turned his head, intrigued slightly "Rather than simply blindly adopting a child. As I understand, some choose to take them in for short, or long periods of time. They act as a Father or Mother to the children." He nodded his head slightly "And if, only if they so choose, they adopt the children, or at least, attempt to." The medic hesitated somewhat, turning his head "Much like William and his wife, Sarah did with that boy, Seth we found in Chicago." He explained.

"That's where you learned of this?" Ratchet asked.

"I inquired as to their means of taking him in the day we found out they had, yes." Optimus explained, as he leaned against the wall "You tell me all too often how his living conditions make you nervous, Ratchet. And I know, despite your attempts to show otherwise, you care about that boy a great deal." Ratchet looked down, knowing Optimus was correct "If you were even to give him a chance, Ratchet. Perhaps, we might learn what is happening there, as you tell me you wish to." The medic sighed quietly "And you would both be happy." He noted.

"But Mearing-."

"Forget Ms. Mearing for a moment, Ratchet. We can handle things with her." Optimus replied, Ratchet blinked slightly "Forgetting what others might think of this. What is it that **you **want. Do you want Ben, or not?" He asked, Ratchet turned his head to the side slightly "Because I can very much guarantee you, that if you asked that boy if he wanted to live with you. Regardless of how experienced a parent you are, his answer would be a firm 'yes'." He explained.

Ratchet sat at his desk for several minutes, hand rested on his helm. He closed his optics slowly, he took a deep, inward breath, and he stared up at Optimus. "I will need the paperwork, won't I?" Optimus's mouth curved into a smile at this "I also will need to speak to Ben. Though I take your word for it, Prime. I want to be sure he understands what he is getting himself into." He explained "And Mearing-." He began.

"Will be in your office in three hours." Optimus smirked.

"How did you know I'd say yes?" Ratchet tilted his head, figuring he'd messaged Mearing.

"Because I know you, Ratchet. You were _never_ going to let that boy leave." Optimus explained "You care about him far too much."

"Smart-aft." Ratchet snorted.

Optimus simply smiled, exiting the office, Ratchet only had to wait a total of five minutes before a soft knock came on the door. The door creaked open to reveal Ben, who was barely peeking through the door. Clearly, the boy was scared of what he'd been called in for, especially following Optimus going in to talk to Ratchet. "What kind of trouble am I in?" Ben asked, looking up "I swear I never-." He began.

"You're not in any trouble at all, Benjamin. I only wish for us to talk." Ratchet gestured towards a human-sized seat in front of his desk "Please, have a seat young one." He added.

Ben stared at Ratchet quietly, a little nervous even after the reassurance. The boy shifted uneasily in the seat, trying to keep his eyes from looking up at Ratchet. He knew why, most times when an orphan was in a seat like this, it was bad news. "Listen, I've been... Thinking about our situation. And I've been wondering if..." Ratchet hesitated, unsure of how to say or approach this "You'd perhaps like to forget about going back to the orphanage. And might consider living here, with me, even for a little while." Ben's head shot up at that.

Ben felt as though he'd had the wind knocked out of him. Had Ratchet actually just said that? Was he simply hearing things? Ben wasn't sure, but either way, his heart was pounding so hard, he was surprised it hadn't lept out of his chest. "Y-You're serious?" Ben asked quietly "Me, living with you. Like a-Like a Father and son?" He asked, unsure of what to say himself.

"Yes." Ratchet replied calmly, he stepped forward slowly, taking a deep breath "Ben,I don't know what it is about you. But something about you has become... Very special to my spark. And when we manage to get everything sorted out. I do want to take custody of you as a Foster Son." He noted "I'm not, certain how good of a Father I'm going to make. I've never wanted a sparkling." Ben nodded his head slowly "But I can try, if you really don't want to leave. I don't want you to leave either." He explained quietly "I'm willing to try." He added.

"Like, living here, under your care... Going to school?" Ben asked.

"Oh if you're living here, you're _definitely _going to school. No child living under my care will go without a proper education." Ratchet replied, amused he'd even ask that "I also think you need to spend more time with children your own age. As I don't believe you've had enough time with that." Ben nodded his head slowly, understanding "And I'm confident you will do well. But even so, as it is the summer, we are as of yet a few months away from worrying about that." He added.

"But Mearing... Will she-?" Ben began.

"She will if Optimus Prime vouches for you, which I can tell you he most certainly will." Ben smiled at that "What do you say, Ben? I need an answer now, as I will be signing paperwork to put you in my custody _today_." He noted.

Ben sat there, uncertain of where to look, what to say, or what to do. Ben smiled a bit, and stood up, hugging the side of Ratchet's leg. The medic was surprised by the act of affection. But none the less, he took that as a 'yes'. Ben smiled a bit, and looked up at him calmly. "That answer your question?" Ben asked, Ratchet smiled down at him, he carefully scooped the boy up "I just hope that Dexter-." He began.

"I don't think it should matter what he thinks anymore, Benjamin." Ratchet told him gently hugging the boy with his index finger "He isn't in control of your life, anymore, Ben. And you will not be going back there." He told him, gently setting him onto his desk, Ben stared up at him "I promise you that. You will never see that disgusting pithole again." He noted "Not after you go and get whatever possessions you left there, that is." He added.

Ben grinned up at Ratchet, the widest smile Ratchet had ever seen cross the boy's face. The medic couldn't help but smile back, whether he admitted it or not, Ratchet was happy too. All he could hope now was that he was doing the right thing. And that, most of all, Mearing wouldn't stop this newfound little family from happening before it even started.

...

A/N: Optimus and Ratchet talk to Mearing next chapter. And of course, we'll see the reaction of one less than pleased orphanage director as well. Thanks everyone who is reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story so far. Your feedback is what keeps me going! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"No way in hell."

Mearing looked between Ratchet and Optimus with a look of shock. They couldn't be serious, it was a joke, she was being punked. That's what this was, any moment now the camera crew would jump out. Of course, when that didn't happen, Mearing rubbed the temples of her forehead. "Look I let the kid stay on base for a month, thinking you'd give up within a day. I let it go because I didn't want legal trouble." She shook her head "But I cannot just... Just LET you have a child like that, alright. There are so many things wrong with that." She noted.

"I see nothing wrong with someone taking in an orphan they care about." Ratchet replied sharply, trying to keep his calm as best as he could "I'm a sentient being, I have every right to Foster a child as any human does." He added, looking down at Mearing "Ben wants this too, you know. This isn't just-." He began.

"Easy, Ratchet." Optimus told the medic, noting how upset he was now becoming, he turned to the woman "I have spoken to your Governments leaders, and none have found fault with Ratchet fostering Benjamin. So long as you are as well." Mearing crossed her arms slightly "I do not see why you are the only Government official to find fault in it." He noted.

Mearing sighed, unsure as to how she could explain it to the two mechs. It wasn't that she found fault in it, she was more concerned with the child's well being if anything at all. "I don't exactly have a PROBLEM with it. The problem I have is his health and well-being." Mearing explained "You all have no concept of how OUR money works. Yes, Ratchet will get money every month to use to provide for Ben. But how will he _know_ how to work out prices?" She asked.

"We have an entire base of humans. I'm sure Ratchet could easily learn the concepts." Optimus replied, Mearing stared at him slowly "With the money he would receive, there would be no issue with him being clothed. We could provide for him a bed instead of a bunker, and whatever other necessities that the boy will need." Mearing sighed, she sat down slowly "Surely, we can handle one Civilian that lives on base." He noted.

"It's going to involve a whole lot of paperwork." Mearing groaned lightly "I'm not even sure how a school would respond to someone's emergency contact being well... A giant green robot." Ratchet crossed his arms, tilting his head "You need to understand, while you have as much a right as any citizen to take in a child, not everyone will agree with you. Even if they say they do, it could be very well out of fear." She leaned forward "It's not going to be the least bit easy, for you, or for Ben." She explained.

"Ben came to me with his worry of leaving." Optimus spoke up "He clearly is aware of how hard this could be on him. But the boy does not care, like most, if not all orphans. He wants a home, a bed to sleep in, and someone to care about him." He explained, Mearing nodded her head, understanding "But here, he not only has one very fine mech to take care of and care for him." He settled his hand on Ratchet's shoulder "He has eight mechs taking care of him, as well as our allies." He noted "We would not allow harm or ridicule to come to the young man." He added.

"And if it did?" Mearing asked.

"Then I may just have to conveniently forget to look where I step." Ratchet muttered under his breath.

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it, as you humans would say." Opitmus replied, Mearing stared at him "Now have we come to an agreement here, or not? If we have, Ratchet has some paperwork to attend to. So that he might have Ben packed and out of the orphanage before nightfall." Optimus told her.

Mearing leaned back, a thoughtful look crossed her face. Looking between the two mechs, she finally took a deep breath. "Very well, Ratchet. I will allow you to Foster the boy. But I hope you know every one of our laws applying to Foster Care apply to YOU as well." She stated, being as calm about this as she could manage "I will have the paperwork sent in, and allow you leave for the afternoon in order to settle whatever you have to at his orphanage." She sighed a bit "Don't say I never do anything for you people." She noted.

"Thank you, Ms. Mearing." Ratchet replied, relieved beyond words.

"Don't thank me yet. This was easy, if you ever decide to adopt him." Heaven forbid that was all that Mearing could think, not wanting to deal with that case by any means "Well, if I can pull off getting you _that_, then you'll have a good enough reason to thank me." She snorted a bit.

Mearing left the room calmly, leaving Ratchet and Optimus alone for a moment. Ratchet felt himself tense a bit, if he did chose to adopt Ben sometime in the future, as he now understood, that would be the hard thing. But that was a long time away if ever, and something Ratchet was not currently thinking about, not until he knew for sure that he could even handle fostering the boy, and not until he knew for sure what his past in the orphanage entailed. Ratchet nodded his head to Optimus.

"Well, this should be interesting." Ratchet noted, a little nervous, Optimus smiled knowingly "Thank you for your help, Prime." He noted.

"Any time, old friend. I shall leave you to your forms."

Ratchet gave a small smile before nodding, and allowing the mech to leave. Him a Father, he mused, it was perhaps, insane. But the medic was happy, he couldn't believe it, but he was happier then he had been in a long time. Yet a part of him, however small, had a dark thought that none of this would be easy. He again thought of the orphanage owner, Dexter. The man was still dangerous, and he knew it, but without Ben ready to talk about what happened in that orphanage, he really couldn't help him.

Little did he know that within the next few months, he would learn all of that, and more.

...

Ben never thought he'd be leaving the orphanage, he really never had. The boy carefully pulled down his posters first, careful not to rip them. Even if he was living with them now, they were still his heroes. He stopped at his Ratchet poster for a moment, he smiled slightly. He was extremely careful to take his down, and set it into a box of his things as gingerly as he could. Ratchet's poster was now, without a doubt, the most prized of his Autobot memorabilia he owned. He grabbed other small nick nacks, little trinkets he'd collected over the years.

By the time he was done, his room was empty, other then the bed in the corner and a small dresser. Ben noted that, had his days there not been a living hell, he might have gotten very emotional at that very moment. "Leaving, are ye?" Ben tensed up as he turned around to find Dexter leaning on the doorway "I hope you know that big hunk of scrap metal is only using you. Probably to find out more about me." He snorted.

"You're lying, Ratchet cares about me." Ben told him, his voice firm "I don't think he could care less what YOU do." He added.

As Dexter stalked forward, and pushed Ben hard against the wall, Ben tensed up yet again. The man got close, and held Ben's jaw firmly in his hand. The boy trembled, terrified, causing Dexter to simply grin madly. "You may act brave, but you're STILL scared of me. And you should be." He told him coldly "After all, I'm not going to let you go so EASILY Ben. I hope you know this is not the last time you'll see this orphanage." He chuckled "I'll make sure of it." He added.

"If you touch me, Ratchet will crush you like a BUG." Ben retorted.

Whack! Ben reeled back at the backhand that Dexter had delivered, hitting his head hard on the floor. He rubbed the back of his head, which throbbed madly. Dexter glared down at Ben. "Consider that a TEMPORARY parting gift, brat." He made his way over to Ben, and crouched down "And a reminder..." He gripped the back of Ben's head, and yanked him up roughly "That I own you, you are my PROPERTY. And like all PROPERTY, you will be returned to me." He shoved Ben into the wall, then smirked "You'll tell him NOTHING of what I just said." He scowled.

Dexter left, slamming the door on his way out. Ben trembled slightly, knowing full well that if he wanted to, Dexter would make very good on his threat. He knew Ratchet would not let him hurt him if he could help it. But he also knew that Dexter had his ways, and that he had to be careful. He didn't want to live there anymore, he didn't want to loose what he'd only _just _gotten. He felt the tears start to fill his eyes, but pulled them back. Ratchet couldn't know what happened, he wasn't ready to tell him.

As he slowly grabbed the box of his things, and looked around the room the fifteen year old felt his stomach churn. He couldn't help but worry, and fear, that Ratchet was wrong, and this would not be the last time he saw the orphanage. Not by a long shot. And he could only, in all reality, hope that his fears were one hundred percent wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Ben's room was all set up, posters, new bed, new clothes, new furniture, the works, by the end of the week. It was at that point that Ben felt like he was really in a home, needless to say. He'd never had a real nice room before, but now he did. A nice big one, all to his own, not falling apart at the seems. The teenager sat on the bed quietly, looking all around for a moment, it was all his, he told himself. This was his room, in is real home, not in an orphanage, but in a real home. The thought made him smile widely, and made him feel more than a little, well, special.

Of course, what happened that day in the orphanage had not gone unnoticed. Ben was pretty sure he'd convinced Ratchet that he had fallen down the stairs there. But even so, he was pretty sure Ratchet also didn't really buy it, he just didn't want to pry too much. Ben looked at the bruises, he'd received two on his arms, and one on his back, on top of the small lump on the back of his head. They weren't overly noticeable, but even so, he caught the medic that was now his Foster Father often staring at them, as if they would somehow double in size.

Ben shook his head slightly, pushing the thoughts aside as best as he could. He had tried his best to convince himself all week that Dexter was out of his life, and couldn't hurt him anymore. And the boy was doing his best to make sure he stayed convinced. Not only for his sake, but for Ratchet's sake. The mech cared about him greatly, and he definitely knew that now. "Do you like it?" Ben jumped at Ratchet's unexpected entrance, turning his head as he entered "I'm sorry, youngling, I did not mean to startle you." He added.

"It's fine." Ben muttered, he turned his head towards Ratchet "It looks awesome now that it's all complete. It feels more like an actual room." He admitted, then quickly explained "Sorry that sounded ungrateful of me. I just meant-." His cheeks flushed of their color yet again "Nevermind." He added.

Ratchet stared at Ben, noting the fear in his eyes. The fact Ben feared that he was going anywhere after he'd just gotten custody concerned him. Just how many of those foster families had rejected him, as Dexter had said, he wondered. Ratchet hoped in a way that he wouldn't be one of them, but at the same time, he knew the real parenting started now, and it would be anything but easy. "Ben, take it easy, son." Ratchet smiled at using that final word, it rolled off the vocal receptor well "I understand what you mean, little one. I am glad you feel more at home now." He told him with a smile.

"Home..." Ben bit his lower lip nervously "I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing that." He muttered "It's been SO long." He admitted.

"Well, guess what, my little bitlet." Ratchet crouched down, stroking his back with a finger "This IS your home now. So you'd best get used to it, because well... If all goes well between us. I'd like that to be permanent." He told him, smiling at him fondly "And besides, I don't want you to become a grumpy old stiff like me" He snorted.

Ben laughed at that, perhaps Ratchet was that way at work, and indeed he was. But around Ben, he was playful, he was friendly, and he was good humored. Behind the scenes, Ratchet was far from the wrench-throwing Dr. House-like grump he was as a medic. "Oh yeah, because I'd hate to grow up to be like you." Ben replied with heavy sarcasm "You don't give yourself enough credit, big guy. You and Optimus are the best people I've ever known." He explained.

Ratchet grinned a bit, glad that Ben felt that way. The mech knew the boy was being truthful, he hadn't lied to him yet. The more time they spent with these talks, the more confident he had started to feel with his Fathering abilities. "Just don't go bragging about bringing my soft side out." Ratchet teased, poking him gently in the ribs "The last thing I need is another reason for Sideswipe to give me a hard time." He noted, though again, only in jest.

"Ratchet, I hate to be the bearer of bad news." Ben noted, as he looked up at the mech "But I think everyone knows how much you care about me by now. You don't exactly go to great lengths to keep it a secret." He teased.

Ratchet rolled his optics slightly, then made his way toward a corner of the room. "I have a little surprise for you. A little addition, to your room, in a way." Ben stared at Ratchet in confusion as he flicked a new light switch on the wall "Look up." He told him.

When Ben looked up, he was amazed by what he saw. Hologram, light tricks, whatever it was, Ratchet had managed to, using that switch, bring the stars to life on the ceiling. It wasn't just random ones either, he noticed, but the actual constellations and stars. "Oh my God." Ben grinned, then turned to Ratchet slowly "Ratchet, you shouldn't have... I mean. Thank you, but-." He began.

"You are fascinated by the stars, consider it a welcome home present." Ben smiled at Ratchet's response "I have even marked by name the planets you can see. It's a holographic projection that moves every hour. To a different location in the night sky." Ben's mouth hung open; clearly the boy was amazed "I'm more than glad you love it, little one." He told him calmly.

Ben nodded his head a bit, and quietly yawned. It was late that night, and frankly, the fifteen year old had had a very long week. Sighing a bit, he laid himself down onto the bed, his eyes slowly growing heavier by the minute. He barely noticed the sensation of the covers of his bed being pulled over him. He turned his head to Ratchet, and simply smiled as the mech gently stroked his cheek. It reminded him of when his Father and Mother would tuck him in, and by all means, he meant that thought in a good way. "Night Ratch." Ben muttered, half-asleep.

"Sweetest of dreams, my little sparklet." Ratchet whispered.

Ben smiled at the little nickname, yes it was embarrassing, but when they were alone he didn't mind it. He saw anytime the medic showed affection as a sign that he was safe and secure. After all, Ratchet never to his knowledge showed affection such as this to anyone else. He sighed a bit, leaning against the soft mattress and pillow. For once, even if he was the tiniest bit scared of Dexter still coming after him, Ben felt the safest he'd ever felt in five long years.

...

A/N: Sorry for the short-ish chapter, I'm traveling today. But I wanted to get this chapter out. The next chapter will be longer. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"He's a giant frickin' robot and you can't just TAKE HIM AWAY!"

The social worker in front of Dexter jumped back as the man slammed his fist on his desk. The man sat there, shaking his head. "Of course NOT. Listen, I understand your concern, but Ratchet was one of the best applicants we've ever seen" The man explained, looking Dexter in the eyes "He signed all the papers, agreed all money he received each month would ONLY go to Ben. Which he has followed through with" He then added "On top of this, he managed to prove he could provide a safe and stable living environ-." He began.

"They're in the middle of a WAR!"

"Actually, they aren't at the moment. They've had a year of no attacks whatsoever." Dexter's eye twitched slightly at the response "And even if so, the room I was shown had been newly outfitted with enough security that it would not matter. The boy is in a safe, and I do believe, loving environment." He explained, looking Dexter in the eyes "Unless he fails his first inspection, Ratchet will retain custody of Ben, with a set-aside option to adopt him later if he so chooses." He explained.

Dexter could have overturned the desk a that point, he was not about to loose this much money. Not to a giant tin can from outer space who claimed he could handle being a Father. But he knew he could, with some hard work, sabotage this. He had several 'check-ups' to figure it out, but he would do everything he can to take this down. "Well, they should hope NOTHING goes wrong, now shouldn't they?" He snarled quietly "Thanks for nothing you oaf." He muttered.

The social worker watched Dexter leave, crossing his arms, he thought for a moment. Slowly, he reached over and dialed Ratchet's comm number. The man knew a desperate man when he saw one. And frankly, he was afraid of what Dexter would do to make things go wrong. If not this time, since the inspection was today, to check up on how the first week there had gone. Then, he worried, sometime later, perhaps further into the Fostering. Either way, that could not be good.

...

Ben was out cold that morning, Vos curled up right beside him. To say it was probably the softest bed he'd slept on in well, years, was an understatement. He'd been used to harder beds, as his parents had even been poor. The fact he'd learned not to complain was a miracle. But he definitely enjoyed the softness of a new mattress far more than a hard, sometimes old one. Of course, Ratchet didn't need to do much more then tap him a few times to get the teenager to finally pull himself out of his slumber.

"It's ten o'clock, kid. You need to be up and dressed." Ratchet noted, Ben groaned quietly, trying to pull the covers over himself again "Ben, have you forgotten we have our first inspection today? Your social worker will be here in two hours." Ben turned over his eyes widened "Exactly, you need to get out bed, young one. Get dressed, I'll meet you in the med bay." He noted.

Ben had leaped out of the bed within seconds, terrified. How could he have FORGOTTEN? He cursed under his breath, though he had two hours to get ready, he still panicked. After all, any of these meetings could make Ratchet look really bad. The last thing in the world that Ben wanted was for that to happen, especially considering it was Ratchet after all. Ratchet wasn't sure he'd ever seen a human move so fast, but Ben was done within a half an hour. Ratchet hadn't even finished fixing a few things in the room by that time.

"Nervous?" Ratchet asked.

"More like, don't want to be taken away from here." Ben muttered, he looked up at Ratchet "You have NO idea, my social worker can be strict... And I REALLY don't want to be taken away because I was too lazy to get up." He explained, Ratchet nodded his head slowly "Not that I think we're going to fail by any means, I just don't want it to be for-." He began to ramble.

"Ben, relax. You had good timing." Ratchet replied, he attempted to calm the young man as best as he could "You're not going anywhere, alright, just take deep breaths. Go get breakfast, and I'll meet you in the med bay." The beeping of his comm link got his attention right away "I have a call to my comm from your social worker, speak of the devil." He grunted "Go on." He nodded.

As Ben left, Ratchet slowly activated the comm link. Admittedly he was nervous, why would the social worker need to message him so close to the inspection? "Daniel Brooks, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ratchet asked through his comm.

_"I just got a visit from Dexter Blaze."_ Ratchet tensed up at Daniel's words, his optics crossed slightly _"I have reason to believe he may or may not be planning on trying something. He seemed to be attempting to paint **you** in a negative light." _He added.

Ratchet couldn't help but feel confused, what had he ever done to the man? "I've barely met the man for more then two minutes... What kind of issues or quarrel would he have with ME?" He asked in confusion.

_"I think he wants Ben back, but I couldn't tell you why."_ Daniel explained, Ratchet couldn't have felt more tense than he did at the sound of those words _"I still plan to come in today. But I'd say just be careful, keep an eye out. I've known Mr. Blaze for sometime.. I wouldn't put doing something idiotic past him." _He explained, Ratchet looked towards the wall _"Ratchet, are you there?"_ He added.

"I am. Understood, thank you for your 'heads up', Mr. Brooks." Ratchet noted as he cut off the connection.

There was no way, no way in _pit_ he'd let Dexter get his hands on Ben. Ratchet was not an idiot, he knew Ben was abused by the man. His fears had been confirmed when Ben had come out with the bruises a week before. As a medic, he'd have to be a complete moron not to know that those bruises were caused by physical strain. If Ben was forced back into the man's care, Ratchet would most likely become violent for the first time in his entire life. He was never violent unless he were in battle, but this time, he would indeed make an exception.

Ratchet, for a moment, thought of the other children likely in the orphanage. He'd helped Ben, but what about them? He shook his head lightly, he couldn't adopt them all, clearly, but he and Optimus had been working out a way to hopefully _help_ them all somehow. They hadn't come to a conclusion as to what to do yet however. And though it might have been an odd task for them to undertake, after Chicago, they still needed to slowly rebuild their relationship with the human race. Helping them may very well have been a good first step in doing so.

Making his way out of the room and into the hallway, Ratchet took the rest of the walk to the med bay to think. If he could only catch Dexter in the act, of what he most likely did to all of these kids, put an end to him and his orphanage. The mech shook his head, an abuser would hardly ever show their true colors within sight of others, that would be near impossible. He sighed, thoughtfully considering all of the options they might have had. They still had no solutions, but they'd find one, he told himself, no matter what it took.

Turning on the med bay lights calmly, he looked around it. For a moment, he tried to think of how he could prevent anything happening to Ben. That's when it hit him, the two other rooms in the med bay. One of which, could definitely work as a berth room, the other, could definitely work as a bedroom for Ben. It wasn't half a bad idea, moving into the massive medical bay. He could just walk right out of his room, into where he worked. He could lock it up at night, and it had even more alarms then Ben's room. There was also a bathroom to the side for humans staying overnight, which Ben could easily use.

Ratchet smirked, if Dexter wanted Ben, he'd have to go through his Med Bay when he was done.

...

Ben honestly wondered if he might be on a trip when he entered the Med Bay. One open door looked like it had his room inside, or at least the furniture. The other, he realized, had Ratchet's berth room objects. The fifteen year old blinked for a moment, were they moving into the med bay, suddenly? Ratchet stepped out from completing his berth room, noting the confusion in Ben's eyes. "It seems that Dexter, your old director, is making threats." Ratchet explained, he turned to Ben slowly "Until his threat is over, we're living in here for a while." He explained.

"All of this in an hour?" Ben asked, surprised.

Ratchet nodded his head solemnly, Ben tensed up at the thought. But he knew why Ratchet needed him here now, Ratchet was smart, he knew. How long he'd known, Ben didn't know. But if Ratchet was so scared of not being close enough to protect him. He had to know that Dexter was abusing him and the other kids as well. "How did you find out...?" Ben asked again, knowingly.

"I figured it out when I first came into that orphanage." Ratchet noted, he crouched low to Ben, using a finger to gently brush a little of his hair "You can't hide those bruises, Ben. They stick out like a sore thumb." He explained, Ben shifted, uncomfortably "And though Dexter has almost no chance of getting onto base. I refuse to run the risk." He explained "I won't let him hurt any loved one of mine, especially not you." He noted.

It took both Ben and Ratchet a moment to process what the medic had just said. The only way Ratchet knew he was not doing so on impulse, was how it had come out naturally. Love, yeah, Ratchet realized, he did love Ben. Perhaps not enough yet to adopt him, but Ben had made his way into his spark, he did love him. Ben smiled a bit, looking down, his hands in his pockets. "What?" He asked, his face blushing "I'm a-?" He couldn't even get the words out.

Ratchet smiled, he gently picked the boy up and settled him fondly on his shoulder. "Mmm, that is what I implied, isn't it." The mech told him fondly "I suppose it was bound to happen eventually." He noted he still had not yet formed a 'bond' with him "And I mean it, Ben. As long as you are in my care, I will never let him touch you again." He told him quietly.

He could only hope, now that he'd accepted the level of care he had for Ben, that he could keep his promise.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Daniel stared around the med bay that Ratchet had now moved himself and Ben into. He was surprised by the size, being that of a small house, rather then the size of a small doctors office. He nodded a little, very impressed to say the least, the mech was doing even better than he had expected. Ben had a rather nicely sized bedroom, outfitted perfectly for a human his age. Ratchet had rewired his welcome home gift so that it now worked within Ben's room in the med bay, and it was perhaps what astounded the man the most.

No, what impressed Daniel most was that every ounce of new items was indeed within Ben's room. Most Foster Parents bought at least one thing for themselves the first month, and they normally let it slide. But Ratchet had apparently spent every penny on Ben, and giving him a proper living environment. He smiled somewhat, staring up at Ratchet who seemed nervous. "I'll give you this, Ratchet. You're one of the best Foster Parents I've seen in a long time." He then jestfully added "I might even say you're spoiling the boy a bit."

"Well even if... Well... He's not really mine. Ben is my only child." Ratchet explained, he leaned against the doorway "I don't usually 'spoil' anyone, but you should understand. It just sort of happened." He explained "If nothing else, I want him to have a better childhood then I ever did." He explained quietly, Daniel looked over "I do not know if I have mentioned it before. But I spent my entire childhood in an orphanage with a less-than-pleasant caretaker, myself." He explained.

"I knew you grew up in an orphanage, Ben mentioned it. Never knew about the caretaker." Daniel admitted, Ratchet nodded his head slowly "I think I better understand why you took him now." Ratchet nodded again, not wishing to speak on the matter much further "You're perfect for him, you know that?" The mech tilted his head "For all the time I've known Ben, he's struggled with his life. I think, given time, being in the care of someone who understands him as much as you will will help him immensely." He added.

"He's admitted to what Dexter has done to him. I believe that to be a start." Ratchet nodded in agreement "I just wish I could catch him in the act, all those other kids..." He shook his head slowly "I understand unless you see him doing it, his word is just words. But I still do not understand why you cannot do anything to stop him." He admitted.

"We have no real physical proof. We know he's abusing the kids, but bruises aren't enough to go by." Daniel shook his head slowly, he wrote some notes down onto a clipboard of paper calmly "But, more on point. You have passed the inspection. I will put through your paperwork today, and you will officially be given legal guardianship of Ben." Ratchet smiled, widely "Congratulations, I'm glad Ben's found as good a guardian as you. I can tell you're both going to be VERY happy." He explained.

"Thank you, Mr. Brooks. Your approval is appreciated." Ratchet stated calmly.

As Daniel left, Ratchet felt a sense of complete and utter relief. Ben was his, he'd have custody by the end of the day. Needless to say, that was relieving considering anything that Dexter may now try would be deemed illegal. Ben poked his head into the room slowly, looking up at Ratchet. "Looks like you're definitely stuck with me now." Ben noted, Ratchet turned back to him and smirked "Sure hope you know what you're doing big guy." He added.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you." Ratchet snorted quietly, looking down upon him "You're no longer spending your life indoors. And school starts late next month." That hit Ben hard, that was the thing he least looked forward to "Don't worry, you'll do fie." Ben looked after him, completely confused "Don't tell me I broke you already!" Ratchet noted, clearly freaking out.

That brought Ben out of his state of shock, and he laughed. The fact the medic thought he could break a human like a toy was, without a doubt, amusing. "Ratchet, you have a lot to learn about humans." He patted the side of the mech's leg calmly, chuckling "A whole lot." He added.

Ratchet stared, still confused, after all Ben really was the human he'd spent the most time with. He still didn't get half of how humans worked, outside of medical issues. Though he'd never seen a broken human, he figured that could happen, but apparently not so. Apparently Ben was right, he really did have _a lot _to learn about humans. And that clearly, without a doubt, started now.

...

By the time a month had passed, and it was the first day of school, Ratchet was less ready than Ben was. For the last few months, he'd been used to Ben always being around, period. Now the boy was going to be at some school he knew nothing about, with kids he didn't know. For hours at a time. The medic shifted slightly, he was half-tempted to keep Ben home, to just forget about school. But then again, Ratchet being who he was, refused to let a child of his go uneducated, it just would NEVER happen.

Yet driving to the High School was painful, and he hadn't expected it to be anything else. Since finally accepting that he loved Ben as a son, nothing more, and nothing less, he'd felt a much deeper closeness to him. It wasn't quite yet a bond, but as far as the medic was concerned it would be soon enough. He could feel Ben tapping his fingers slightly along his dashboard, perhaps just as nervous as he was. Ratchet had learned the boy had not been to school since he'd entered the orphanage, and now he was going to High School as a Freshman. It had to be very overwhelming.

"Relax, little one." Ratchet echoed through his radio calmly, trying to keep him calmer than he was "You're going to do great. And I'm more than certain the other children are going to be..." He searched for the right words "Fun..." He settled on.

Ben rolled his eyes at his guardian, being able to tell when he was just trying to keep him calm. He knew how the mech acted at this point well enough that it was painfully obvious that he was scared to death of him even going. "Ratchet, don't even try." Ben laughed lightly, shaking his head slowly "You're as scared of me going to school as I am of going." He added.

"You know me too well." Ratchet snorted.

"I spend most of my time around you, so duh." Ben replied.

Ratchet came upon the school within a few more moments. It was large, old, but rather nice, but the easily intimidated Ben felt nothing but fear upon seeing it. Ratchet noted this and decided that perhaps, he should not have been as afraid of Ben going as he was. Was he scared that Ben would be pushed around or bullied? Of course, but then again, he was sure most parents would be. But he didn't want the boy to be afraid of school. "You're going to do great." Ratchet told him, much more sincerely this time "Trust me Ben, you are going to do well. You're a smart kid, you have nothing to worry about." He noted.

"You think so?" Ben asked.

"I don't think, Ben. I know." Ratchet explained, hugging him tightly through the use of his seat belts "Anyone who tells you otherwise isn't worth your time." He told him, calmly.

Ben smiled widely, clearly feeling at least the slightest bit better about it now. Taking a deep breath, Ben exited his guardian's alternate mode. Rather then making a scene, he carefully stepped over to the front of the Hummer, looked around for a moment. Then planted a small kiss on the hood, which formed part of his cheek. "Thanks, Ratch." He told the mech, shifting his backpack over his shoulder "Love you big guy." He noted.

Ratchet would have smiled if it were possible in this form. It wasn't exactly the way he had expected Ben to say that for the first time, but he'd take it. "Love you too little one." He then noted "Now, go knock 'em dead as you humans would say." He noted.

Ben smiled a bit, surprised at his own words, but he'd been meaning to say it for a long time. Working up the courage had been hard, but he knew he was just as ready to accept that as Ratchet was by that point. Taking a deep breath, he made his way towards the steps of the school. He stopped at the door for a moment, looked back at Ratchet for a moment, almost chickening out, _almost_. He calmly made his way into the school, doing what he could to keep his cool.

Ratchet watched the school for a moment, running a scan all around the campus. First checking to make sure there were no Decepticons who had decided to follow them, than for the heat signature of Dexter. The last thing he needed was either direct threat rearing their ugly heads and attacking Ben when the two of them were, for the first time in a while, away from each other. Ratchet stayed for a long moment after that, wondering, yet again, if he was ready for this, if he could handle the stress.

Primus knew the medic would spend the day when not fixing anyone up, pacing the med bay and watching the time. But Ratchet finally got a hold of himself, pulling out of the school's parking lot, he drove off down the road. Taking a deep, inward breath, Ben would be okay, he told himself, he would not worry for nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"You know, he's not alone in there."

Ratchet jumped slightly as the voice of Will Lennox rang out behind him. Ratchet already knew what he probably meant, considering Seth was around fourteen probably starting school that same day. As far as Ratchet remembered, the boy that Will had found in Chicago was still in his care, and he and Sarah were in the process of adopting him. He turned around slowly, taking a deep breath. "Yes, but you have two children, I have one." Ratchet grunted, a little on edge "You already went through your first child's first day of school." He explained.

"Touche." Will nodded his head, seating himself on a berth in the large med bay "When Belle went to here first day, I barely let her into the school. Kinda ironic, since the kids are usually the ones who cling to your leg." He laughed, Ratchet remained quiet "But dropping Seth off today, I know how you feel. Kid's still recovering from Chicago and man..." He shook his head slowly "He's freaked out." He noted.

Ratchet searched for the point of the entire conversation. He was quick to realize Will was trying to relate to him, or have what the humans called a 'heart-to-heart' perhaps, a little of both. Ratchet vented out air from either of his ventilation shafts, staring at him. "I'm still just scared for him." Ratchet admitted, uncertain of how to reply to him "Ben is a very fragile boy, he's been through a lot. And I don't..." He paused "I don't want to see him be treated like crap by those who may find him to be a 'dork'." He noted.

Will frowned, he could tell Ratchet really was a first time parent. He remembered having these exact same thoughts when he'd taken Annabelle to her first day of Kindergarten. Taking a few cautious steps forward, he settled a hand on the mech's leg calmly, looking up at him. "Ben might be fragile, but he's also a really strong kid. Look at what he's gone through already." Ratchet stared down at the Colonel quietly "I bet he's more than prepared to handle whatever those assholes that populate High School want to throw at him." He noted.

"He's nerdy though, as they would say." Ratchet grunted "I was tormented for being nerdy too. We went to school, just like you humans." He hung his head slightly "I don't want him to be tormented too." He noted.

"If anyone torments him. Just let ME have a word with them." Will noted, trying to calm the mech down a bit "I'll give him a ride to school tomorrow. I don't think anyone's going to mess with a kid who got a ride with a military Colonel." Ratchet stared down at him, smiling widely "I know I turned a few heads when I dropped Seth off this morning." He added with a wide smirk.

"Or I could simply scare them off." Ratchet smirked back.

Will chuckled, patting Ratchet's leg calmly, the mech was definitely starting to think _a lot_ like a parent now. After all, he'd had nearly the same exact thoughts when he'd brought Annabelle and Seth to school that morning. "Just remember, they're minors. Actually hurting them could get you in big trouble." Will tried to warn him, causing the mech to only scoff lightly "Don't say I didn't try to warn you." He noted.

"I don't care, I'll punt the little punk that decides to hurt him. Mentally, or physically." Ratchet explained.

"Save that for Dexter man." Will tried to reassure him "Now, I think I heard Sideswipe got hurt earlier. Should I bring him in?"

"Might as well." Ratchet groaned.

Though at this point, Ratchet was willing to do anything in order to get his mind off of Ben's first day of school.

...

Ben's first observation of High School was that his school was massive. Sure, it might be easy to read the numbers and signs for which classes were what. But frankly, it was extremely difficult to even begin to figure out where he was going. He'd eventually found his classes, and gone to three of them before lunch rolled around. And if he didn't know any better, by that point, he was almost positive people were staring at him. Perhaps it was because Ratchet taking him in had, to his dismay made national news. Perhaps they just liked making him feel utterly uncomfortable.

Whatever the reason, Ben didn't like it at all, he felt like an animal in some sort of zoo. Taking a deep breath, he quickly found an empty table and set his sack lunch down slowly. Granted it was mostly healthy foods, considering Ratchet didn't trust the food at the school to provide anything like that. Shifting uneasily, Ben was brought out of his solitude by the sound of a hand slamming on the table. "So you're the Autobot boy." Ben closed his eyes and turned to the rather big and tall boy, clearly a jock "You know, my BROTHER was killed in Chicago." He added.

Ben shifted uneasily, expecting the boy to haul off on him at any given moment. What he didn't expect however, was a smile to cross the blond teenagers face. He sat down slowly, in front of him, setting his own tray of lunch down. Ben shot him a confused look, looking around. "Isn't this the part where you beat me up, or something?" Ben asked "I mean I'm the "Autobot Kid" and your brother died in Chicago." He added.

"You watch too many movies." The boy rolled his eyes, holding out a hand "David, David Pierce, and you're Ben, right?." Ben hesitated but nodded as he took the hand slowly and shook it slowly "Come on man, grudges are just plain bull." David explained, staring at him slowly "I made peace with Allan's death already. I was just trying to start conversation." He shrugged "According to the news, you lost your parents during Mission City. Call it, trying to relate." He explained.

"So you're NOT going to beat the crap out of me?"

David rolled his eyes at this, obviously a little annoyed. "Well actually, I thought you looked kinda lonely." David explained, Ben smiled a bit, admittedly David was right "People around here just don't understand, bro. Ever since the invasion most people are just.. You get it." Ben nodded his head slowly "So, you're the Foster Son of what, the medic?" He asked.

"He's a little more than that. Since Ironhide died, he's second-in-command too." Ben explained, smiling a bit "Well without the war, he's kinda mostly an on-base CMO, and a Dad. He takes those two roles the most seriously so... I guess you could say those are his jobs." He said quietly, his shyness showing, but he was slowly, but surely moving out of his shell "If you couldn't tell by the sack lunch." He added.

"He packed your lunch?" David asked, surprised.

"He doesn't trust the cafeteria food, thinks it'll make me sick." Ben noted, bringing out fresh fruit, a turkey sandwich, and other assorted items "Considering he's a giant robot DOCTOR, I tend not to argue about that stuff." David laughed a little, causing Ben to grin a bit "But you know, it's nothing, he's got this holoform thing, you know_?_ It's kinda cool." He noted.

Ben didn't know if it was David's attention, but his reaching out to Ben had helped immensely. Within a few minutes, most of David's friend, sitting at what seemed to be the 'cool' table, had moved over to join them. There were really only four or five in all, but it wasn't long before they were talking. About the Autobots, about school, about well, just about life. Had they only talked about the Autobots, he might have questioned if that was the only reason they'd bothered. But as the conversation drew on, the entire talk about anything Autobot-related became lost.

Smiling somewhat, Ben felt rather happy, he could really say that. Sure they weren't all the best of friends at the moment, it was too early for anything like that to happen. But they were still friends, real, honest to God, friends.

...

Ratchet almost wondered if the small group of kids Ben was with were tormenting him. After all, one had a cheerleader outfit on, and was probably a little older. One was a jock-type. And the other was at least six feet tall and muscular. David bringing up the side of Ben, and if anything, that boy really made Ratchet nervous. Yet something came into his hearing range, laughter. Not just any laughter, Ben's laughter. If he could have, Ratchet would have smiled widely, he relaxed slowly. "So, you'll be there Saturday at the parlor, right?" David asked, Ben nodded timidly "Great man, it's going to be awesome. We can introduce you to everyone else. It's a BIG thing here in town." He aded.

"Sound great man." Ben nodded, he turned his head, obviously noticing Ratchet "That's Ratchet, I should go. See you tomorrow!" Ben grinned.

The four kids he was with bid goodbye to him, and Ben jogged over, smiling. Ratchet didn't even have to ask him if he had a good day. It was clear that every fear either one of them had was, at least for now, unwarranted. As Ben climbed into his passengers seat, Ratchet chuckled lightly. "What did I tell you?" Ratchet asked, Ben blushed a bit "I'd say you worried for nothing." He noted.

"I'd say _you_ worried for nothing too big guy." Ben laughed.

Ratchet chuckled lightly as he pulled out of the parking lot. He definitely couldn't wait to hear how Ben's day went, or how he managed to make friends with that group. Even if those four became the only friends he had, Ratchet would be happy. At least Ben had found a group of people who clearly didn't care about his background or looks. He didn't have to worry about bullies, or trouble. Not yet, at least he figured. After all, as the old saying went, there's always a calm before the storm.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Ben sighed as he laid against his bed, with all the excitement of the week of school, he was, to put it lightly, exhausted. He didn't realize how hard life in the real world of having a good Foster Family and actually going to school was like. Before, his Foster Families had dumped him within a week or two, because of his reserved nature they never looked for. But here, he'd spent two months living, was actually going to school for more than a day, and it was every bit as hard as some people had actually tried to warn him.

Sighing quietly, he could hear Ratchet screaming at Sideswipe in the other room and groaned. Never a day of peace there either. Not that he actually complained, he had no reason to complain, and if he did, he'd be being utterly ungrateful. He sighed quietly, turning over on his bed, looking thoughtful. There was one thing that DID bother him, needless to say. And that was the silence of Dexter. He knew he hadn't given up, but where he was, and what he was planning nagged at the young man more than anything.

He'd learned a lot over the past month too. Starting with the fact that First Aid, was, in all actuality, Ratchet's brother. Apparently, they'd been orphaned together. Which was why, Ben guessed, he was the only one Ratchet trusted with the Med Bay on his day's off. He had a Foster Cousin, apparently, Red Alert. He hadn't met him yet, but Ratchet had simply facepalmed and mentioned he'd be happy not to, considering he was extremely paranoid, and nearly impossible to be around. So in a way, he realized, he now had a bigger family than he ever had.

Then again, he mused, he still didn't have a big family. He was out of the orphanage, but now he was in the Foster Care System. He could be taken away, he could be transported to another home. Ben's mind only continued to wander, he didn't even realize his eyes had closed, and his breathing had become labored. The sound of footsteps rang in his ears, he felt the sensation of someone seated on his bed. Ratchet stared down at the sleeping boy quietly, watching him as he seemingly slept on. He reached forward, pulling the blankets over the boy calmly.

Ratchet couldn't help but enjoy watching Ben sleep, his face so peaceful. He gently reached forward, and stroked the human's cheek before running a hand tenderly through Ben's hair. Ratchet carefully leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead lovingly. His mind wandering as it did every night, wondering quietly why a bond hand't happened yet. Yet it did speak levels of their relationship, he didn't need an artificial bond to know how much he loved the child as his own. To know that the boy may as well have been of his own Energon.

He mused on Dexter, and had to fight back a scowl. How he could hurt a boy like Ben was beyond his comprehension. Ben had been rough around the edges for the first few days, but that was only because he'd had no one, and really never had for five years. Yet all he'd needed was love, something Ratchet had shown him was indeed a possibility. The pitter patter of four paws got Ratchet's attention, Vos stood nearby, watching curiously. Ratchet smiled patting on the bed slightly so that Vos would take his place beside the sleeping boy.

Ratchet smiled, and gently kissed Ben's forehead. "Sweetest of dreams, little one." Ratchet told him before he turned his head towards Vos "Take care of my little boy, Vos." He whispered.

Ratchet wasn't surprised by his words as his holoform disappeared. Ben was his 'little boy', even if he hadn't had him quite that long. He was his only child, even if he was a Foster Child. And Primus knew at this rate, he wouldn't be only a Foster Child for long. Ratchet closed his optics and seated himself down slightly. Wondering to himself when he'd be ready to make that leap. He was ready now, he just was having a hard time working up the courage to get it done without an artificial bond. Yet, First Aid liked the boy, and he already knew he loved him.

And well, Primus knew Ben needed a _real _family before he turned eighteen.

Ratchet sighed a bit, peeking into the bedroom again where Ben slept soundly, Vos curled up in a ball beside him. A month, that's what he'd give it, another month. And if by that point, a bond had not formed, he would just go for it, he figured. After all, if they were still so close by that point, bond or not, he would not be willing to ever let this boy leave his care. And Primus forbid above all else that if it were to happen he'd go back to that home with Dexter, the very thought made his gears grind.

He sighed, and stretched, taking one more look out the window of the med bay to make sure no one else was coming in. Satisfied, he made his way towards his own berth room, feeling more than a little tired, to say the least. He told himself he'd at least go to Social Services and talk about adoption options for later the next morning, after all it was his day off.

...

Ben was more than a little surprised to find First Aid in the med bay the next morning. Usually on days off, Ratchet was up, and ready to go out and do something. So to see him gone, surprised him a little bit, though he was far from worried as First Aid was there. "Hey little buddy." First Aid greeted as he exited the med bay, nodding at him "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Big time, I passed out early." Ben muttered, then nodded "Where's Ratchet? He have an errand to run?" He asked.

First Aid froze at his Foster Nephew's question. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond being that Ben didn't know Ratchet's plans. Did he tell him? No, he figured, he might get overly excited and get his hopes up too high. "Ah, you know Ratchet. He probably had something to do. Knowing my brother he's low on medical supplies. He can be forgetful at times." He noted.

Ben didn't buy it, but simply nodded at the mech. Taking a deep breath, he wondered for a moment where Ratchet really was that would make usually timid First Aid lie. He could only hope it wasn't social services as, due to past experiences, that was never a good thing for him. "Well as long as he isn't at Social Services I guess. Every time a foster parent of mine has gone there, I've been out within a day." He shrugged "And I've only been fostered twice, so yeah..." He explained.

"Trust me, kid. Even if he were at social services, it'd be to talk about OTHER things." First Aid explained, shaking his head "Ratchet loves you like you were his own, I wouldn't expect to go anywhere anytime soon." Ben nodded, he knew that, at least for now anyway "Considering you're probably one of the coolest nephew's around, I doubt I'd even let him." He added, trying to cheer Ben up.

That was one thing Ben had learned early on, First Aid was always in a good mood. He was the encouraging type, easygoing, and empathetic. So basically, if he ever needed a pick me up, First Aid was the person to go to. Tensing a bit, he looked up at First Aid. "What do you think he would think if I started to call him, 'Dad'?" He asked, First Aid turned, surprised "I know it's really early on, but I've been tempted to so many times... I mean, that's what I see him as and all and-." He fell silent, feeling a little embarrassed.

First Aid looked at Ben, a hand on his hip plate. That was a hard question to answer when Ratchet had never had kids. First Aid wasn't even sure how Ratchet would react himself. But then again, Ratchet had all the love a Father had for Ben, so he didn't see a reason he'd be upset. "I don't know as he hasn't had kids. But I think he might actually like it." He explained, than added "After all, Ben, he has referred to you as his 'son' before." He tilted his head "Why do you ask?" He questioned.

"I guess I'm just nervous about saying it... I haven't called someone that since my REAL Dad." Ben explained, he seated himself on a berth "And I love Ratchet like a Dad, and I WANT to call him that, I just..." His mind wandered.

First Aid looked at Ben knowingly, he understood from friends what was wrong. He'd never been adopted, neither had Ratchet, but friends of his had had this problem. "You don't want to betray your real Dad, right?" Ben nodded his head slowly "Ben, you're not betraying your real Dad by accepting the person now raising you as his own as one." He explained, stroking his chinplate for a way to explain it "After all, it's as some say. Family ISN'T alway or even JUST the people who gave birth to you..." He began "It's the people that love and are always THERE for you." He explained.

"So I wouldn't be betraying my parents by saying it, if he accepts me calling him that?" Ben asked.

"Not at all, in fact, I'm sure your parents would be happier if you did." First Aid explained, it was Ben's turn to tilt his head in confusion now "Because they'd know, wherever they are, that you're happy, Ben. After all, you are very happy here, aren't you?" Ben nodded his head in agreement with First Aid's statement "And that's all any creator wants." He explained.

Ben smiled and nodded. "Thanks Aid. You're the best." Ben noted his growling stomach and sighed "I got to go get food in me. If Ratchet gets back tell him I'll be right back!" He noted.

First Aid watched the boy leave with a smile, shaking his head a bit. He knew he and his brother were going to have a handful of a kid to take care of. But it didn't matter, they'd figure out some way. And perhaps, the accepting of him as his "Dad" would be the thing to trigger the bond. At least, one could only hope so.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Ben hadn't decided when he'd bring up calling him "Dad" yet, but that day seemed as good a time as any. He and Ratchet were spending the last hours of his day off together, as they always did. And though he was still unaware Ratchet had gone to Social Services to speak about Ben's eventual adoption, which was a for sure thing, he had a feeling it was the right time. Leaning against Ratchet's chest plate from the higher area of his leg, Ben took a deep breath. It took a lot of bravery to do what he was about to do, but he had to do it, he knew he had to. "R-Ratchet?" The mech turned his optics to look at him "Can we talk?" He asked.

"Of course, Ben. You know you don't need permission to speak to me." Ratchet smiled "What's on your mind, son?" He asked.

The usage of the word "son" definitely helped Ben's nerves a bit. Ratchet had used it before, but to say it before, definitely helped. "Well, you know how... I haven't had REAL parents in a long time, right?" Ratchet nodded, confused as to where Ben would take this "And well, we've gotten really close... And you clearly love me, and I love you like a Dad and..." He bit his lower lip a bit "I was kind of wondering if you'd be uncomfortable if I might start calling you.. My 'Dad'?" He questioned.

Ben hid his face quickly, embarrassed, frightened. But to his surprise, a set of metal digits settled onto his shoulders. "I would be _honored _if you would do me the honor of accepting me in such a way, Ben." Ratchet told the child calmly "I love you very much, Ben. You and First Aid mean the universe to me. You needn't even ask the permission." He told him quietly "You always had that right." He noted.

He felt the tether to the young human within a moment of telling him such. Ratchet felt inwardly foolish for forgetting the key component of an Artificial Bond. Acceptance of the love for your ward, and it had to go both ways. He could hear and feel Ben's gentle heartbeat, and could not help but smile broadly. Ben clutched his chest, confused. "W-What just happened?" He asked, a little weary.

"Your acceptance of me as your Father, has formed a bond between us." Ben stared up at his Foster Father, confused "In our race, a bond is a strong connection we share with our family and mates. Should we love our adopted children enough. We can form one with them as well." Ratchet ever so gently tapped Ben where his heart was "From this moment on, we can feel each other. You'll always know I'm there, and may communicate with me through your heart." He then noted "A bond is very special, and lasts for life." He noted.

"You chose to form this bond with me?" Ben asked.

"I've been wishing for it since I first came to Foster you, little one." Ratchet felt a rush of happiness in his spark "I lied when I said I never wanted children, Ben. I have always wanted them. But no child has... Touched me in the same way you have." Ben listened closely "When I saw you that day, Ben. I knew it was no coincidence. I ran into you because of fate. Because you were the boy I was supposed to form an artificial creation bond with." He leaned forward "And it is for that reason, I visited Social Services this morning, so that I may begin the process of making this your home. Forever." He noted.

Ben felt his eyes well up in tears, for a moment he thought Ratchet was kidding. But the look in his optics, and the genuine smile told him everything: He really meant it. He was going to give him a real home, with a real family, he was going to give him a life. "That is." Ratchet gently wiped the boys tears away as best as he could "If you wish to live with me. Here. For as long as you need me and even when you may not?" He asked "I know I'm not the most conventional parent, nor am I the best parent. But I'd like nothing more than a chance at being _your_ parent." He added sincerely.

Ben wrapped his arms around his nearest digit, crying tears of utter joy into it. "Thank you. Thank you." He whispered "I want that too." He whispered.

"Then, I promise Ben, I will fight for you. I will not let you go back, ever." Ratchet whispered quietly, placing his palm over him in a hugging gesture "No matter what happens in the next few months. And you can be certain there will be much controversy. I want you to know that." He settled the boy back on his leg carefully "Even if it takes me until the day before you turn eighteen, I will adopt you, Ben." He gently tapped his heart "You're mine now, little one." he noted.

"You mean it, right?" Ben muttered, looking up "Even if I'm put in another home." He questioned.

"If you are, just know I am a inner message away. I will never leave you, Ben." Ratchet smiled brightly "My word to Primus himself, and your human deity, God. I refuse to allow you not to be my child." He gently tickled Ben's side, causing him to giggle lightly "Now, that just leaves the fact that, we have to tell the rest of the base soon, now don't we?" Ratchet asked, Ben nodded his head slowly "And throw a nice big wrench at whoever mocks me." He added.

"Even Mearing?"

"Considering she is likely to be the best chance I have, not likely." Ratchet noted.

Of course, the CMO knew one thing was certain, one very bad thing. That the second this news hit the ears of Dexter Blaze, whatever action he was planning to take against them would happen. And he had to be ready to perhaps not only fight to keep Ben, but perhaps, keep him safe.

...

To say Dexter Blaze was furious would have been a gross understatement. But now, now he was even more furious. He could feel his now empty pockets, no matter what figure of speech it was, it was true. While Ben's parents _had_ indeed been poor, his deceased Grandparents were not. When they had died, it had been stated in their will for unknown reasons that their small fortune belonged to the boy when he turned eighteen. Something Dexter had hoped beyond all else to force Ben to give to him when he turned that age. He had hoped that in doing so, in keeping him in the dark about it, Ben would be so afraid of him he'd do it without question.

And now this robot had just waltzed into his life, and taken the boy from him. Which meant that Ben would eventually learn of the inheritance Dexter had never told him about, that he'd use it on useless things. Like College, or perhaps, he cringed, _charity_. He took the paper that had been sent to him, a letter about Ben being no longer put in his care by order of the President himself, and tore it to shreds. He stood up, teeth gritted, and literally took his laptop, throwing it out the nearest window.

That small fortune was _his_ not the boy's in his eyes. He'd put up with the runt for so long, and would have nothing to show for it. Not unless he found a way to break the two up, and fast. Or perhaps, just perhaps, force them apart. He smirked, kidnapping the child now that he attended school was easy, he knew everything about him, everything. He chuckled lightly, seating himself behind his desk. The robot would wish that he had never crossed Dexter Blaze, that was definitely for certain.

Carefully skimming over his files, he found the one that he was looking for. A former orphan he'd once had as his lackey in the orphanage. Now a contract hitman for a higher as he understood, and also handled kidnappings on the side. If there was anyone more perfect for the job of taking care of Ben, Dexter had never met him. Yet, he did not call yet, no he would wait. He would give them a false sense of security, of hope that their relationship would stay strong. And then, and only then, he would strike and take Ben back. Even if he had to lock him in the cellar of the orphanage until his eighteenth birthday.

"Sleep well while you can, Ben." Dexter smirked devilishly "Soon you won't be sleeping AT ALL." He muttered.

Tucking the file carefully into a safe place, he simply continued to smirk with a sense of accomplishment. Whether they knew it or not, he would be the winner in the end.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

It was a few days later that Ben had a friend over to his place for the first time. Of course, it was David, who had quickly become his best friend, and was a fellow Autobot fan. Ratchet didn't mind, he had met David twice, and even given the fourteen year old a ride home once or twice. Though he was often suspicious of the boy's parents, he simply wrote off their often open hostility as simply being because of what happened to their son in Chicago. None-the-less, David was a friend, and he had lingered by his home both times, simply to be sure.

Yet, now that he was spending the night, he did his best to note the fact David, or Dave, did not seem unhappy. And realized that it was, perhaps, simply how Dexter was that made him weary of adult humans he himself weary of adult humans he didn't know. Or maybe it was simply the bruises, which he now had simply decided to write off as coming from the sport "Football" that both he and his deceased brother played. Yep, after scanning him several times since he'd arrived at NEST an hour ago, it was official, Ratchet was becoming paranoid.

He didn't like, however, that he had found David rummaging through things in the med bay in the dead of night. They'd both been in bed last he'd checked, and he had gone into recharge when he had heard the crash, and run in. He'd cut himself up pretty good with a beaker, but otherwise, Ratchet was just a little irritated, nothing more. "Alright..." Ratchet began, Dave looked up as he was carefully being stitched up "Out with it. What were you doing, Dave?" He asked.

Dave fell silent, he stared at the mech, and simply shook his head a bit, looking off to the side. Ratchet wouldn't have any of that, he took a finger, placed it gently under his chin and moved his head to look back at him. "I was just curious... About.." He looked to the side for a moment, then stared back at the mech "I know you know who I am, Ratchet. Don't you remember, after Chicago, two years ago? Allan..." He went quiet.

"I do." Ratchet sighed a bit "Your parents never told you what happened, did they?"

"No, and I thought I could find it here, so I loo- Ow." Dave groaned as he stitched up near the top of his arm where one of his many bruises were located "Careful, doc, that hurt." He muttered, rubbing his arm, and then looking up at Ratchet "But yeah, that's it basically. I was just, I had to know." He shook his head "I'm sorry, it was a total invasion of privacy." He explained.

"That bruise..." Ratchet muttered, thumbing it carefully in his holoform "That looks a little fresher than from practice, David." The boy remained silent, causing the CMO to simply tilt his head a bit "I would hope you would not lie to a medic about where they come from David. Especially when I'm in the place to take DNA samples." He noted.

"My Dad and I were roughhousing before I came over, it was nothing." Dave shrugged.

Ben watched them from a distance, having woken up himself at the crash. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed something off about Dave, but it sure wouldn't be the last. He didn't feel like he was a liar, but he did detect some level of fear. He only found it more odd that, above all else, he'd only ever met Dave's Mom, who hadn't exactly been the warm Mother he was expecting, knowing Dave as well as he did. "Not buying that one. But I'll let it go... For now." Ratchet noted to the young man, taking a deep breath "I should put up some soothing ointment on that. It's swelling." He muttered.

"Dad's a big guy. When we roughhouse, I can-." Dave shifted a bit, he looked over at Ben "Come on Ben, you've met my parents, they don't hurt me." He added.

"Only ever met your Mom, but I guess not." Ben shrugged, he looked at Ratchet slowly "Come on Dad, not every adult is abusive just because Dexter is." He added.

Ratchet noted some level of intensity rise within Dave at the word "Dexter". Now that, Ratchet noted, he was not about to ignore. He wouldn't say anything, as he was certain he'd get no answer. But he now knew for sure something was definitely off about this boy. Sighing a bit, and with a look of concern for his son's young friend in his optics, he slowly took a gel from a tube. And rubbed it on the large bruise as best he could. "This will sting." He told him, quietly, Dave flinched lightly and whined "But it will heal your bruise much faster than anything else." He noted.

"Thanks Ratchet, you're a miracle worker." Dave muttered a bit.

"Alright, now, back to bed, both of you." Ratchet noted, as he stood up, and looked down at the two humans "I'll see if I can find you those documents in the morning, Dave. You could have simply asked." He noted the paleness in the boy's features when he spoke those words "Goodnight, to both of you. And please, keep the noise to a MINIMUM." He noted.

"Goodnight, Ratchet."

"Goodnight, Dad."

Ratchet watched the two boys as they headed back for Ben's bedroom slowly, and sighed. For good measure, he carefully did a small scan of Dave once more. For a kid who was pretty well built, his Father had to be _really_ big to even begin to do that damage by messing around. He sighed, rubbing the back of his helm slowly, he had Ben to worry about already, but now, now of all times, something had to seem off about Dave as well? His thoughts lingered on if, by some chance he was paranoid, and that was the end of it.

But the medic in him told him that it was only wishful thinking.

...

Dave entered his home slowly, shifting his backpack off of his shoulder. Making his way towards a nearby doorway, he slowly peered inside. Actually comforted by the sight of his Mother, sitting in a chair with her head limply laid back, a large bottle of beer in hand. But not seeing his Dad, that was the thing that made him nervous, more than anything. It wasn't long however, before he did see him, and not in the way he would have liked. "Well, did you get it?"

Dave turned his head to meet the face of Dexter Blaze slowly. Timidly, the young man shifted his weight. "No... I got caught." Dave left out the part about him doing it on purpose, knowing it would get him a thrashing "But Dad. I don't want to do-." He began.

"David, I gave you ONE job." Dexter barked, speaking well over Dave as if his word meant nothing "Befriend that little shit and get close to his junkpile of a soon-to-be Father. I don't think that's so much to ask, do you?" He asked "I didn't even ask much of you last night. Other than to get me the brats MEDICAL records since he'd been there." He continued.

"Dad, he's my friend. And Ratchet's a GOOD guy. Can't you just leave them alone?" Dave asked.

He was met with a fist so quickly that Dave was surprised he didn't lose a few teeth in the process. Dexter shook his head slowly, pulling him back to his feet as he had, unsurprisingly, hit the ground. "No I cannot leave him alone, because that little SHIT is going to help us hit the big time." Dexter tilted his head a bit "And if you don't get off your fucking ASS and do what I say. I can promise you, you're going in that cellar WITH him when I get a hold of him, is that understood?" He noted, his face very dangerously close to his.

"Yes sir." Dave muttered quietly.

"That's my boy, you're learning to be more like your brother every day." Dexter noted, slapping his cheek slightly.

The man left his son in the darkness of the hallway without another word. Dave could only feel intensity and pain, much like he always did. He was as bad as his Father, he told himself. Befriending Ben that first day to sell him out. All for what? The love of a man who didn't really give a damn about him? The boy cringed, how had his brother put up with this for so long? He asked himself. But Allan, the one person that had ever cared about him at all, was not there with an answer, he never did.

Now all that was left of him was the dirty work he'd left behind for his poor younger brother to do. Dave trembled all over, and allowed himself to slide down the wall a bit, and burry his face in his knees. He was never getting out of what he was doing. And even if he did, both Ben and Ratchet would hate him, and he knew it. He knew it all too well, and it scared him. He had no options but to do the wrong thing, something he hated beyond words. But what could he do? Go back on his own Father, turn his back to him?

When you lived with Dexter Blaze, he learned, that was not an option.

...

A/N: Kudos to the reviewer who thought there was something off about Ben's new friend during the school chapter. You were at least partly right. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Ratchet could not get Dave out of his head, nor could he get his bruises out of his head either. Things only seemed to concern him more when, he quickly realized, the Allan that he saw to after Chicago's Father had never even shown up. Something simply didn't sit right with him, and considering who Dave was he didn't like it one bit. First Aid was concerned only by the distress in his brother's optics, as he'd never seen him so stressed. "Bro, did you get ANY recharge last night?" He asked quietly.

"No... I've been up all night..." Ratchet replied quietly, his optics looking up "Thinking about David." He noted.

"Ben's best friend? Good kid, got to meet him for a bit yesterday." Ratchet simply nodded, causing First Aid's concern to rise "Why, what's wrong, Ratchet?" He questioned.

Ratchet rubbed the side of his helm, and looked at First Aid. He wasn't sure whether or not to tell him his theory at this point. First Aid, being who he was, was likely to drive over there without any proof, at the mere mention of abuse. As, though they kept it very hidden, the fact of the matter was that they weren't actually orphans in the normal sense. They'd been taken out of their home due to abusive creators themselves. "While stitching him up after an incident... I found a particularly HUGE bruise on his arm he said came from roughhousing with his Father." Ratchet said, quietly "But that looked like a violent hit, brutally hard." He shook his head "I'm worried about the boy, Aid." He noted.

First Aid stared at Ratchet slowly, taking a deep, inward breath. "Then we need to get him the frag out of his house, Ratchet. Come on, we're medics, tell me you're NOT that daft." First Aid could literally feel EVERY ounce of his body trembling "That's the sign of an abuser even WORSE than our creators, Ratchet." He added, shaking his head slowly "You can't actually tell me you're not going to do SOMETHING." He noted.

"Like what? I already have ONE adoption battle on the horizon. The last thing any of us needs is a custody battle on top of it." Ratchet said quietly, he took a deep breath "If Dave is abused, I want to help him. I really do. He's a good kid. But the Foster Care system can be even crueler from what I understand." First Aid's optics moved to the side "The best I can do for now is confront his Father on the matter, which I very much plan to." He explained.

"You honestly think whoever this fragger is will LISTEN?" First Aid asked, Ratchet fell silent "And knowing you, considering how close he is to Ben. It wouldn't so much be confronting as it would be you beating him half to death." He noted, Ratchet sighed, knowing his brother spoke the truth "We could 'kidnap' him. I know it's illegal, but maybe without pressure he might tell us what's happening." Ratchet continued his silence "If it comes to it, I'll take care of him Ratchet. But I won't sit here knowing my nephew's best friend is being hurt THAT badly." He noted.

"How in the world do you suppose we kidnap him?" Ratchet asked, intrigued by the idea.

"You pick him up from school sometimes, right? Do it today, don't bring him home." First Aid noted, he seated himself slowly "His parents clearly don't pick him up, how do you know they'd even notice he's gone?" Ratchet's optics fell "It's better than going over there, starting a fight, and getting caught for ASSAULT, Ratchet." The CMO shook his head slowly "Ratchet, think straight here. You care about Dave just as much as you do Ben. You might not have a BOND with him. But whose to say it will be that way in a few months as well." He noted.

"I don't love Dave though, I care about him but I don't love him." Ratchet muttered.

"Did you love Ben when you first took him in?" First Aid asked.

Ratchet sighed inwardly, and crossed his arms slowly, looking down. He hated it, but First Aid made a good point. Dave was his soon-to-be son's best friend, and he was in danger, just like Ben had been. If it were any other kid, he'd leave it to social services, but Dave was a friend of his family's now. And he wouldn't simply stand by idly as he suffered at the hands of whomever the sick individual that was his Father was. "Mearing would never allow it." Ratchet said quietly.

"If his bruise is as bad as you say, you know there's more. All we'd have to do is show her." First Aid tilted his head at Ratchet "You don't have to adopt him, Ratchet. All you'd be doing is keeping him safe for a while. If he continues to come back here with those bruises. It's from practice. But..." He paused "If not, then we can find him a home, whether it's here or with someone we know we can trust. Rather than sit here and wonder." He told him calmly.

"Dave will admit it eventually, we both know that." Ratchet explained.

"The sooner he tells us, the sooner we can get him out of that situation, Ratchet."

Ratchet closed his optics, and took a deep breath. Truth be told, all he wanted was to charge into that home and demand his Father leave Dave alone, or he'd chop his balls off. But at the same time, it wasn't his place, he didn't know Dave that well, not yet. "You'll have to go, First Aid. If they see me they'll know who to look for if he's reported missing." Ratchet said quietly "I'll pick up Ben, you pick up Dave." He noted.

"What about Dave's clothing and anything else he may need?" First Aid asked.

"Drive him by the house as close as you can without being seen. Ask him what he needs, and use your holoform to get it." Ratchet looked very seriously at his younger brother "For NO reason is he allowed to be in that house. For I fear that something will happen if he's even POSSIBLY caught." He told him, his tone firm, he shook his head "If you notice anything that might-" He began.

"I'll report anything suspicious to you." First Aid noted.

It was only then that Ratchet realized he had just agreed to taking another human under his wing. But unlike Ben, he without a doubt felt a level of confidence he was doing the right thing.

...

Dave and Ben were both completely and utterly confused. Starting with Dave being brought with a backpack of clothes, and ending with the second bed added to Ben's bedroom. Dave seated himself on the newer one, and stared at Ben. "Your Dad really must be freaking out about my bruise." Dave told him, Ben was mostly silent "Ben, I swear, I'm not lying. I was just roughhousing with him, my Dad would NEVER hurt me." He explained.

Ben stared at Dave, and shook his head. "Your bruise was enough for Mearing to approve of you STAYING here, without your parents permission." Dave looked down, and crossed his arms at his friends reply "Dave, you're in denial. I get that you may love your parents and want to protect them. But dude, NO ONE deserves what you clearly got." Dave remained silent "Bro, you can tell me." He noted.

"Ben, believe me when I tell you... I want to... But I'm scared. Really scared NOW." Dave laid onto the bed slowly, turning his head "Ratchet's great and all, and I'm glad he cares about me. But he doesn't KNOW my Dad." He looked Ben in the eyes "He's dangerous as hell, Ben. And I'm only telling you that because... You know him." He noted.

Ben stared at Dave slowly, noticing the fear in Dave's eyes. Finally understanding, Ben shook his head. "Dexter...?" Dave nodded his head slowly "Dude, HE'S where the bruises are coming from? Dave, you have to tell my Dad." His friend shook his head slowly "He's your DAD, dude? That guy... Oh my God. I've met his wife. Those people... Dave you-" He began.

"You can't tell ANYONE Ben. He's coming after you. And now he's probably going to be after ME too." Dave sat up, and looked Ben right in the eyes "And quite frankly, Ben. You're Ratchet's son. He needs to worry about keeping YOU safe, not me." He explained, looking at Ben slowly "I don't know what Dad has planned, but he's scaring me." He felt tears streak down his eyes "He sent me here to get your medical records since you were here." Ben looked down "And I don't even know why." He explained.

"He made you make friends with me, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but then I really got to know you, and we became best friends. This has NOTHING to do with him." Dave shook his head slowly "I refuse to help him anymore, but Ben. I'm frickin' SCARED. For both of us." He stood up, and began to pace, clearly panicked "Please just PROMISE me you won't tell them. Because I know Ratchet will be angry, and throw me out. And my Dad will MURDER me just for letting this happen." Trembling all over his body, he stared at Ben "Please..." He stated.

Ben had never seen Dave, or really anyone, this desperate in his life. But then again, seeing Dexter as an orphanage director, he could only imagine how terrifying of a Father he was. Slowly taking hold of Dave's arm, he felt the boy calm. "I promise man, I won't tell Dad. Your secret's safe with me." Ben told him, quietly, causing the sobbing Dave to slowly relax "But you're safe here man, Dad won't let ANYTHING happen to either of us." He was very calm "Knowing him, he'd just have more reason to want to kill Dexter." He told him slowly.

"Thank you..." Dave bit his lip "You're a good friend, Ben." He noted.

Ben nodded slowly, even though he didn't like the thought of keeping something like this from Ratchet. He knew Dave was scared, terrified even as is. Considering the fact that this had happened with no warning. Even if it was to keep Dave safe, he would have been JUST as scared as his friend was. But he knew that even if Dave was in real danger, Ratchet wouldn't let either of them be hurt. After all, the only reason the mech would have even done this was because he cared about Dave as well.

He just hoped to God that Dexter wouldn't go after them _both_ now.

...

A/N: Wow, major muse high today. Just wanted to say thanks for the massive amounts of favorites, alerts, and reviews. You guys are awesome!


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Dave couldn't sleep that night, not even a wink. The room was quiet, Ben didn't snore, but he was still scared. He knew there was a giant robot working just outside Ben's, or he guessed, their, bedroom door. But he also knew that Ratchet was only doing a kind service. He had Ben, and he was simply Ben's best friend whom he'd taken pity on upon learning he was abused. The bed was softer than the one he usually slept on, and the room was nice and warm, inviting. But he couldn't help but worry the same way Ben used to, that Dexter would return at any moment and take him away.

He pulled the blankets further over his body, and leaned his head against the pillow. Ratchet was a kind mech, he had decided. Even if it was out of pity, he had still taken him away from Dexter. He'd barely known him outside of being Ben's best friend, and he hadn't even hesitated. If nothing else, he was thankful that as far as he could tell, he would not abuse him like his parents had. Dave cringed a bit as the door opened and Ratchet's footsteps sounded out. He heard blankets rustling, and could tell he lingered by Ben.

But instead of leaving, Dave found Ratchet approaching his bed. He heard the mech crouch down, and felt him adjust the covers. "Dave..." Dave turned his head as Ratchet said his name softly "Don't be afraid, young one. You're safe here with me." He continued in a whisper, gently running a finger along his back "You're in my care now, and I promise, no one is going to hurt you, alright?" He asked.

"And if my Dad comes looking for me?" Dave asked, Ratchet paused "I know you know, Ratchet. You wouldn't have taken me if you didn't."

The mech turned his optics to the floor, then stared at Dave, square in the eyes. "If your Father even comes within inches of touching you. I will break him in half." Ratchet told him, firmly, trying to calm the child down "You and Ben are safe in here. Locked in, no one can get in without the key code only I know." Dave smiled, feeling much safer with that "There's a bathroom directly next door if you need it." He added "Pleasant dreams." He noted.

"You too Ratchet." Dave paused for a moment "Thank you..."

Ratchet smiled, and gave another stroke of Dave's back to provide comfort before leaving the room calmly. He sighed, he wished he had been wrong, he wished it had been practice. But here he was, with two kids who had been through more than _any_ child should be put through. And yet, he didn't mind either one being there. He'd only known Dave for a short time, and he liked him too. Ratchet sighed a bit, he'd see to it Dave got a good home, and if it was with him eventually, well, double the kids, double the fun he guessed.

He just hoped he wouldn't have to do that, as he wasn't sure he could control himself at a custody hearing for Dave. Would he do it if the boy proved to become as special to him as Ben was? Of course. But at the same time, the chances were high his temper could get in the way in the hearing. He shook the entire thoughts off, he was getting ahead of himself, Dave had been there a few hours, and now he was being paranoid for real. He took a deep breath, he'd be there a few months at most, and then go to someone he trusted, plain and simple.

Then again, he had had a similar mindset upon first taking on Ben as well.

...

Dave didn't go to school the next day, simply because Ratchet knew now that his bruises were not from practice. While it might put him behind in school, Ratchet knew in school, his Father could show up and drag him back. The mech needed to keep up his disappearance with some help from the government, as best he could for now. He'd let Dave sleep off his pain until about noon when he'd finally woken him up, and given him some breakfast he had snuck out of the mess hall. When Dave had finished, he'd finally come out of his and Ben's room dressed, and semi-exhausted.

Ratchet turned his head as his younger ward, smiling. "I hope you slept well." Dave nodded sheepishly at the mech "Good, very good. I'm sorry we didn't have many blankets, we need to buy a few more. But I hope you weren't too cold." He explained.

"Not at all, I was really comfortable, Ratchet, thank you." Dave replied, with a shy nod "Thank you again for taking me out of there. I know I didn't say this before, but... Though I'm scared. I really appreciate what you did for me." He stated, quietly "You're a good guy, Ratchet." He added.

Ratchet smiled, the boy certainly was shy for a jock, but he seemed like a good kid. Though it really was the first real conversation they'd had, aside from the med bay incident. "You don't have a reason to be scared. As long as you're here, your parents won't find you." Ratchet explained, Dave simply nodded "I'm big enough to step on them if it comes to that. Though I doubt it will." He added.

"I thought you couldn't harm humans?" Dave tilted his head.

"In this case, for personal reasons, I would make an exception." Ratchet said very simply, looking down at the boy "I went through the same thing, and so did First Aid. My parents never died, though I often say they did. I was taken from my home because my creators abused me as well." Dave blinked, stunned "It's how I knew the truth, David. You act the same way I once did." He explained.

"Then you know that I'm not going to talk about it." Dave explained.

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I still have nightmares of my abuse." Ratchet explained, Dave nodded slowly in understanding "Just relax, and talk when you're ready, but know that I have an open receptor when you are." He stated, looking at Dave "I'm pretty good at that kind of thing, as I've learned by being with Ben nearly three months." He explained.

Dave nodded his head slowly, knowing that he wasn't ready yet. But maybe, if Ratchet really had been through the same thing he might open up to him eventually, when he was actually ready to do so. But that wouldn't be for a while, and at least until he trusted Ratchet a bit more. He wasn't ready for him to know he was Dexter's son yet, he was too afraid of what Ratchet or any of the other Autobots would do. Tapping the side of his arm plate, Ratchet stared at Dave calmly, awaiting some form of response.

"Thanks Ratchet, but I don't think I'm comfortable talking about it. Not until we know each other a bit more." Dave explained, Ratchet nodded, understanding completely "You're a good guy Ratchet. But no one's know what I've been through. And it's hard opening up to anyone. Even if you're taking care of me for now." He explained "Besides, you have enough on your plate right now, I mean you're still trying to get permission to adopt Ben and all." He explained, smiling "Just focus on getting that done before you worry about MY problems. Okay, doc?" He explained.

Ratchet felt a little bad at these words, he did care about Dave. Most of all, he wanted to help him out, but he couldn't do so if the boy wasn't willing to open up to him. Clearly, someone was scaring him out of speaking, whether it was his Father, or Ratchet himself. Though he had no reason to fear him, Dave couldn't have been in safer hands. And frankly, no matter what was so horrible about the abuse, he would never condemn him for it as he feared. He would only vow to protect him more. Most of all, it might give him a way to put the man in jail for life, or at least a VERY long time.

"Well whatever it is that has you so frightened, Dave. Just know this..." Dave looked up at Ratchet "You're Ben's best friend. And no matter who this... MONSTER of a Father who hurt you is. I will do everything in my power to protect you." Dave looked down a bit at this comment "You've been a good friend to Ben, Dave. You reached out to him when no one else would." Dave could feel his stomach tense at that comment "And no matter what you seem to think, you're worth protecting, young one." He noted.

_You wouldn't feel that way if you knew what I almost did. _Was the only thought that crossed Dave's mind, though he didn't dare say it out loud.

Dave however, took a deep breath, and smiled up at the big mech calmly. No matter how this all ended up, he was thankful to Ratchet. He had saved him from his Father, even if it would be for a short time. And most of all, he seemed so willing to, and intent on protecting him from his parents. He'd never had anyone care so much in his life, not even Allan. Yeah, Ratchet was a good mech, and yes, he realized, he trusted him to do that. He just didn't trust him enough yet to tell him the truth, to risk what the consequences would be.

But could he face the consequences of not telling him in time as well? Dave knew his Father had something planned, even if he didn't know what. He had to think hard on it, he had to think for as long as he could. But it wasn't a decision he could make now. No, as much as he wish he could, Dave was too scared of what would happen to let it be known _now_.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Dave did not meet Optimus Prime by choice, he didn't set out looking for him, he didn't ask Ben where he as. Not unlike Ben and Ratchet, Dave met Optimus purely by accident. It had been about a week since he'd been kidnapped by Ratchet, and he was still attempting to adjust. Yet, without going to school, Dave had decided to lend a hand around the base. It was his way of silently apologizing for what he had done, even if no one knew. Yet he quickly learned that heavy lifting when he'd received quite a thrashing, not once, but twice, by Dexter only a week ago was a bad idea.

Every ounce of his body wanted to collapse under the weight of the box. Which wasn't even that heavy to begin with, especially for a football player. But as it rubbed against his bruised ribs, and arms, he couldn't help but give a quiet whimper of pain. Yet he did what he could to do the job he'd offered to do. The rec room wasn't far, he could do this, he told himself, it wouldn't be hard. "Easy young one." He heard a voice say as a hand gently rested on his shoulder, he jumped and turned his head "Let me give you a hand with those." He noted.

The man was probably as old as Ratchet, perhaps a little younger. His hair greying, a rough grey beard on his face, yet kind blue eyes, and an even kinder smile etched on his face. The man dressed like a trucker, and had was somewhat cream colored in skin tone, a slightly mismatched cowboy hat on his head. Optimus carefully took the box from the boy. "You should not be lifting anything with the bruises I found in my scans. You could seriously damage your body." Optimus told him, softly "Do you need me to take you to Ratchet? I heard your whimpering." He noted with concern.

Dave gulped, unsure as to who the man was. He moved back slightly as Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. For obvious reasons, he didn't like anyone that didn't know him touching him. It scared him, though Optimus meant him no harm, he understood why, as he knew from reports he'd gotten who Dave was and looked like. "Easy, David, I mean you no harm." Dave looked at Optimus, carefully giving him the once over "I simply want to know if you-" He began.

"Who are you?" Dave asked, a little freaked out by now.

"My name is Optimus Prime, perhaps you have heard of me?" Dave's eyes widened, the only answer Optimus needed "It's a pleasure to finally meet you David. Ben has told me much about about you in my time spent with him." He added, Dave nodded his head slowly "Now do you trust me?" Another nod, not that Optimus had actually doubted such "Then allow me to help you back to the med bay so that Ratchet may re-inspect your bruises. You have more then you let on, as far as I can see." He noted.

He carefully took one of Dave's arms, and gently moved it around his shoulders. Leaving the crate for the moment, he could come back for it later. Dave wanted to tell the mech not to bother, but he was in a state of shock that Optimus of all people had come to his aide. "You know..." Dave looked at Optimus slowly "You really should be worried about other things... Not some kid being an idiot." He noted.

"You say such a thing as if I dislike helping people." Optimus noted, he turned his head towards Dave "You're dragging." He noted.

Dave had no time to reply before Optimus pulled him into his arms. It wasn't difficult for the mech, Dave was not that big for a football player even if he was built somewhat like one. Not to mention it was MUCH easier than dragging the boy along. Clearly the boy's body was much more pained than he went on. "If your body is in THIS much pain. Do not keep it hidden." Optimus explained to him "You can barely walk yet you go on to attempt to do chores? Do you know how dangerous that is?" He asked.

"I just didn't want to be dead weight." Dave muttered.

"Lift the wrong thing in your condition and you'll be simply DEAD." Optimus explained "Your movement of that crate cracked a rib, David." The boy's face went pale "I ask that this time, you allow Ratchet to give you a full look-over. The procedure will be embarrassing, but it is clear you need it." He explained, setting the boy down as they reached the med bay "And please, do not do what you did again, it would pain me to hear someone who's clearly been through much had died because they felt as you did." He told him quietly.

"Thank you..." Dave muttered as Optimus began to head off "Will we, see each other again?" He asked.

Optimus turned and flashed the boy a ghost of a smile. Clearly, he had liked him just as much as Opitmus already liked him. "I do believe I can fit time into my schedule for a visit, David. If you do as I asked of you." Optimus inclined his head "You will feel far better, should Ratchet inspect ALL damage inflicted upon you, young one." He noted as he disappeared from view.

Dave stared at Optimus, shaking his head silently. Unsure of what exactly had just happened, he really had no answer. There had been some form of connection, that much he knew, but what it was, or the nature was a mystery to him. Sighing a bit as he limped into the med bay, he braced himself for whatever this full inspection would end up being like.

...

"So Optimus carried you to the Med Bay, and that's how you ended up bed ridden for a few days?"

Dave stared over at Ben for a moment, and nodded his head slowly. Ben stroked his chin and leaned back. "Kinda weird to hear, but I think I made a connection with him. It was really bizarre, but after I knew who he was, when he touched me there was this sense of safety." Dave explained, he moved slightly, not daring to sit up "I don't know man, I hate being touched like that, but when Optimus did it, I kinda liked it." He muttered.

"Well, he always struck me as the Fatherly type, he's got like ten kids." Ben shrugged, Dave's eyes widened as he turned to Ben "A lot of them died in the war, but yeah, he and his sparkmate Elita apparently adopted a lot of kids" He looked at Dave who laid his head back "Don't give that kinda look man, for all you know he could be looking for an eleventh." He noted.

"I already have parents, and you know both of them." Dave noted quietly, turning to Ben "Do you really think they'd ever let me go?And besides, this is Optimus Prime we're talking abut. He isn't a medic dude, he's the leader of an entire species." He closed his eyes slightly, sighed, and opened them again so that he could stare at the ceiling "To him I'm just a kid the Autobots are helping. I think I have a better chance of the sky falling than him creating one of those bonds with me." He laughed lightly.

"You still have Ratchet and I though." Ben told him "You're safe with us." He added.

"Yeah, for now at least."

Dave turned over onto his good side, shaking his head. Pretty much convinced that there was no saving him. Saving Ben? Sure, he had a lot of people to take care of him. But when Dave was exposed, he knew any relationships he formed at NEST would be destroyed. "If you told Ratchet. Or hell, if you told Optimus, they could help you Dave." Dave was silent at Ben's words "We could have Dexter in jail before he hurts either one-" He began.

"They'd want me to speak at his TRIAL, Ben." Dave turned his head "He'd have me killed if I helped put him away. You knew him as an orphanage director. But he has so many people under his control." He pulled the blankets further over himself, closing his eyes "It's not that I don't want help, Ben, it's that I know I can't BE helped. You had it lucky that you were in the orphanage. I was born to him." He shook his head "He _owns_ me." He added.

That struck a nerve in Ben, those were the words he'd been told by Dexter himself. But Ratchet had taught him something, no one owned him. Not Dexter, not Ratchet, not anyone. He was a person, and not a thing. "He doesn't OWN you Dave." Dave turned his head towards Ben at those words, confused "I don't care if it's Dad, or Optimus, or someone else who you 'connect' to. But dude, you CAN'T be owned." He leaned forward to Dave "If you tell Dad the truth, he can't even control you, Dave. If you tell him EVERYTHING, they can get you out of there, forever. No trial appearance, nothing." He noted.

"But they'll kick me out." Dave turned "I-"

"I promise, Dave, they won't kick you out. I can't promise my Dad won't have a conniption about what DEXTER did." Ben stated slowly "But I know my Dad, and I know the Autobots, and they will not kick you out." He explained.

Dave's eyes closed, the tears back again, stinging his cheeks slowly. Slowly sitting up, despite what he had been told, he limped into the med bay. Ratchet was at a device at the moment. "It was Dexter..." Dave said quietly, he heard a loud CLANG as Ratchet spun around "Dexter Blaze is my Dad. That's why I've been afraid to tell you." He explained.

"The orphanage-" Ratchet's face fell slowly "You mean..."

"I was told to make friends with Ben, and try and sabotage both you AND him. I don't know why, or for what reason." Dave shook his head head, leaning against the wall "But he threatened to kill me if I didn't and I was scared." Ben watched from the doorway "I told Ben a week ago and he swore he wouldn't tell you. But, he guilt tripped me." He turned his head to Ben, who gave him a small thumbs up "I know he wants to kidnap Ben, and take something from him. But I have no clue what, I wish I did." He closed his eyes, but this time did not open him "Whatever you're going to do to me, just make it quick." Dave told him quietly.

Ratchet didn't know how to respond to any of this. Betrayal was his first emotion, but he understood now, he understood everything, his fear, his anger, his everything. Ratchet stared down at Dave slowly, and shook his head. "Then allow me their full names, so that I can see to it you never go back there again." Dave's eyes widened, in surprise, in shock "So that we can get this son of a pit spawn ARRESTED, and behind bars for the rest of his life." He noted.

"But I'd have to testify." Dave looked up at Ratchet.

"We'll protect you David, yes, you will have to testify, but I promise you." Ratchet crouched down slowly, eyeing David slowly "We will do everything in our power to see to it will not be before a court. At most they may ask you to talk to a few officers. And that will be presented in court." Dave blinked, surprised he already knew this "I had my suspicions on this, but I needed you to confirm it." He told him, very calmly "Can you do that?" He asked.

Dave nodded slowly, smiling as best he could. "Y-Yeah. I can do that." He told him slowly.

And that should have been the end of it, yet it was far from it.

...

The officer stood in the completely empty home, confused beyond words. No evidence of a boy living there, no sign of anyone living there. This man had known he was going to be caught, that much was obvious. His foot hit something without even realizing it for a moment. But slowly, he leaned down, and pressed a floorboard. A trap door, he realized, carefully, he reached out, and pulled it open. What he saw nearly made him vomit, he trembled, backing up slowly at what was at the bottom of the hatch.

Bodies, at least forty of them, all in a pile. Some still decomposing, some simply a skeleton, all very young. From the ages of five to eighteen going on size alone. Reeling back slowly, he took out his walkie talkie and quickly spoke into it. "Get NEST on the line, right away. These kids need more protection than we ever imagined." He noted, quickly.

...

A/N: A bit of a dark chapter this time around, but it can't all be total fluff. Reviews make my day!


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

It had been another two weeks following the disappearence of Dexter and the discovery of the bodies. Needless to say, Ratchet was weary of letting Ben or even Dave out to school. Dave had returned but considering he was Dexter's son, there were cops normally around 24/7. For both him and Ben, being that he probably was looking to kill them both. But to be sure that they were well protected, an Autobot typically was always around the school parking lot as well. Outside of school, Ben stuck by Ratchet a lot.

Dave however, had stuck by a different mech, who had surprised him by keeping his word. Optimus was a good friend to have, and was the reason he was even still there. Mearing had seen him as a security hazard for what Dave had attempted to, Optimus had insisted he had had no choice. Because of this, Optimus had somewhat taken it upon himself to keep an eye on Dave, as well as to protect him. Without a war to fight, Optimus had more time to do what he mostly did: provide school rides, spend time with him, and most of all, be a _positive _role model for a boy who had none.

That afternoon, when Optimus had nothing better to do, with it being an actually quiet day. He actually decided to sit in the bleachers of the High School Football Field, in his holoform of course, and watch the boy's practice. He knew the game of Football only passively, but was amazed to see that Dave was, without a doubt, an excellent player. He wasn't the most talented of the team, but he was _good_. The type of boy who within the next four years would without a doubt eventually be one of the best of them.

He nearly wanted to tell him he should sit out, considering he was still recovering. But by the time he had prepared to do so, the young man was heading up the bleachers, backpack over his shoulder. "You... As you humans might say... "Have got some serious game"." Optimus attempted to speak teenage lingo.

Needless to say, Dave had to hold back hysterical laughter. Instead, however, he settled for a shy smile, and nodding. "If you think that's something, you should come to a game sometime. When we do it for real." Dave told him, seating himself on the bleachers "I mean, Allan was always the better player... But when we used to mess around, he thought I was pretty good." He stated with a small shrug.

Optimus smiled at the boy fondly, and nodded his head slowly. "Perhaps I will put aside a day to come and watch you. But with my schedule, I am uncertain of what 'game' I might be able to attend." Optimus admitted, he then added "If you can get me some form of schedule of your games. I will more than likely have a better chance of doing so than I would without one." He explained.

Dave stared at Opitmus, stunned by the response. "Y-You'd really come to one of my games?" Dave asked quietly.

Optimus smiled, clearly no one had ever taken him up on his offer before. He carefully put an arm around Dave's shoulders, and he was surprised to find Dave only slightly cringed at his touch this time. Pulling the boy close, he smiled. "I'd be honored to be there to cheer you on. Only if I can only make it once." He admitted, with a wide smile "Now, are you ready to head home? I have some work to finish off before I get recharge. But I can stay out longer if you wish to." He added.

"Nah, you have work, Prime." Dave stood up, grinning "I'd hate to see Ratchet weld your aft to the ceiling because you were late, AGAIN." He laughed.

Optimus chuckled lightly, he had been late more than a few times the last week. And while he could have blamed spending time with Dave on that, he never did. He enjoyed the young human's company. Sighing he stood and followed the boy down the bleachers. "Indeed, that would be unfortunate, as well as painful." Optimus chuckled "How are things going with you and Ratchet, speaking of that?" He asked.

"Good, good. He's a nice guy." Dave smiled a bit "But I think he and Ben have a WAY better connection than he and I do." Dave shrugged his shoulders "But I guess it doesn't matter anyway, right? I'm eventually going to live with another family, right? You guys are looking into that as soon as..." He paused "He's caught." 'He', of course, being Dexter "It's just a small time frame I'll even be at NEST." He sounded a bit sad at that "Though I'd hope I'd still get to see you, Ratchet, Aid, and Ben." He added.

"I'd see to it that you had the chance to visit if nothing else." Optimus told him reassuringly.

"Good, because I'm really going to miss you and Ben more than anyone." Dave explained, he sighed a bit "It's gonna suck when this is all over and I go wherever I'm going because..." He shook his head "Well, most of the people you guys trust and aren't busy with their own kids, don't live here." He explained, his eyes were thoughtful "Like the Witwicky's, you guys said they were a huge choice, but they live all the way in California." He explained.

Optimus's eyes fell, he wasn't exactly looking forward to that day either, quite frankly. "Whomever you go to live with. Just know we are only sending you there to give you a better life than you had." Optimus opened his passengers side door as they reached his truck form in the parking lot "And I will keep in touch, I'm sure Ben will as well." Dave seemed to relax a bit after hearing that "You have no reason to worry about being separated from us, we're merely a phone call away." He explained.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dave smiled a bit as he climbed into the passengers seat.

Optimus's holoform lingered outside for a moment, his eyes settling on a car nearby. The parking lot was mostly empty but that one car, and it was a little unnerving. He shook his head slowly, taking a deep breath. he was going to ignore it, and drive away, there were other team members there, he just had to hope that it wasn't Dexter. Even if Dave wasn't his child, Optimus would not let that man ever have his hands on or even touch him again. "If that's you Dexter." Optimus muttered quietly "Drive on, you will not have him." He added.

He knew he couldn't hear him, and he knew he wouldn't attack him unless extremely provoked. After all, he was against hurting humans unless there was no choice left, but he may just make an exception in his case. And that's when Optimus started to reflect, was he starting to become attached? No, he told himself, Dave was a friend, attachment could not have been the case. He'd convinced himself of that. Driving off from the school, Optimus didn't know he was very right. Dexter Blaze watched Dave in Optimus's cab, laughing, looking happy.

His grip on the car's steering wheel tightened glaring hard, hand trembling. "I won't loose MY boy..." He snarled "To a piece of SCRAP METAL!" He slammed his fist against the dash board.

Taking his payday was one thing, but leader of the Autobots or not, he was now taking HIS child. Dexter would not have that, Dave was his, he was the one child he had left. He was his property, and he would not have his property_ stolen_. If anything, if he couldn't have his child now, _no one_ could, especially not Optimus Prime. He and Ratchet would regret destroying his life, big time. His thoughts went to Dave, he'd be an easy grab, after all, Optimus wasn't always with Dave, and even if he was, what would he do?

Dexter dialed a number onto his phone, putting it up to his ear. "What is it now, Blaze?" He heard on the other end.

"I have one more kid I need you to help me grab." Dexter smirked "And dispose of when I'm finished with him..." He said coldly.

He hung up the phone and grinned wickedly, pulling out of the parking space. If he couldn't have his son, if he was going to loose property, it was going to be by his own hand. Dave had betrayed him for those, those MACHINES. And now he was going to pay for it with his life. "I'll show you to double-cross me you little shit." He muttered under his breath.

...

It was later that night that Optimus stepped into the Med Bay. Ratchet stared over at him slowly. It was only his holoform, but he noticed in his arms, he carried a very much asleep Dave. Optimus smiled a bit, Ratchet smirked a little. "I kidnapped your ward for a few hours. I was running late for my conference, so he stuck around a bit." Optimus winked "My apologies." He added.

"No need for apology, Prime. You do that quite often lately." Ratchet grinned "You're quite the pair, you two." He noted.

Optimus smiled a bit, adjusting the sleeping boy in his arms carefully. "Dave's a good kid. I enjoy our time spent together." Optimus admitted, smiling widely "But, all fun things must come to an end, so, I'm going to get him to bed." He noted.

Optimus carried Dave into his bedroom calmly. Settling him onto the bed in the room he and Ben shared. Tucking him in carefully, he watched him for a moment before leaving the room. Even in his holoform, Optimus noted the look in Ratchet's optics. "Just a good kid, huh?" Ratchet commented, Optimus stared down "Seems like we've met kid number eleven if you ask me." He noted.

Optimus fell silent, looking to the side. "With Elita offline after Egypt?" Optimus questioned, shaking his head "I'm not certain." Clearly uncomfortable with the conversation, he was quick to add "Well, I am in need of a good long recharge. Have a good night Ratchet." He noted.

Before he disappeared to do just that, he heard Ratchet's next words, loud and clear. "And I thought _I _was in denial."

Optimus wasn't sure how to react to that as he heard those words. But he let it go, at least for now. He wouldn't write off denial, it happened at times, even to him. But for now, he'd let it go, he'd go to recharge. He'd relax after a long day of work, and hanging around with Dave. It had crossed his mind before, but frankly he wanted to get to know the human better. He liked him, but he was still new around here, he didn't know him well. But he had hit it off quite well with him, and it was worth a thought.

But without Elita, and with Dexter in the shadows, he felt a little... Unnerved to say the least. Could he do that? Optimus took a deep breath, and let himself fall into recharge. These were thoughts for another day, far from now. If anything for when Dexter was dealt with, for good. Not when they all had enough on their plate, needless to say. Ratchet had said it best, they didn't need two custody fights at once.

...

A/N: We go back to focusing on Ben a bit more next chapter. I just wanted to bring in Dave's part of the story. :) This story will be a bit longer than I originally intended as I had this idea. But I still have an ending in mind. Luckily. But what it is I am not telling. :P Reviews make my day!

A/N #2: Sorry for the delete and repost, forgot to add something into this.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

"I think this is the first time we've both been free and alone in a while."

Ratchet smirked at Ben, knowing the statement was true. With Dave around, he hardly got enough time with him anymore. Optimus taking a liking to Dave had definitely helped, as Dave spent most of his time with him or Be now. Yet still, he was living with them, and that made it hard. Yet Optimus and Dave were actually out all day starting that morning. Ratchet knew Optimus was testing the waters to see if perhaps, he might be able to take Dave in given the chance, and he didn't blame him wanting to get to know him better first.

"With Dave and you both living here, I needed to spend time with you both accordingly." Ratchet explained, stroking his Foster Son's cheek gently "I missed our alone time just as much you did, little one." He noted, taking a deep breath "Perhaps I can tae you downtown to the drive-in theater tonight? I know you've been begging me for weeks. And with Prime and David in England meeting the Ambassador, we can go, just the two of us." He noted.

"Sounds like a plan, big guy." Ben grinned "Hey Dad, can I ask you-" Ben stopped knowing Ratchet would scold him for asking him if he could ask him a question "There's this dance, at school." Ratchet's optics widened at this "And it's called Sadie Hawkins. And this girl named Veronica asked me. It's kinda traditional girls ask the guys." Ratchet knew where this was going "And I said yes." He noted.

Ratchet felt a bit unnerved by that. He didn't know any Veronica, and that didn't sit right with him. While most Father's were like this when guy's asked their little girls out, Ratchet had no daughter. Ben was his only child, and the thought of some strange girl he _didn't_ know asking out his son... Well, needless to say, his overprotective instincts were shining right through. "Ben, we've been over this. If you're going to date before you drive, and therefore have a guardian. I have to approve of your date." Ratchet explained "Especially after what happened recently." He noted.

"Dad, Dexter can't have _that_ many connections." Ben explained.

"He's been murdering children for years, Ben. You don't know that he doesn't." Ratchet put a hand on the table "I wish to meet this girl before you step one foot into this school dance of yours, Ben. And believe me, I only wish to do so for _your_ sake, not mine." He explained "If you cannot do so, then I'm sorry, youngling, the answer is going to be no." He then added "Not until Dexter is caught and in jail." He explained.

"Fine, I know she has nothing to hide." Ben sighed, he stared up at Ratchet "Are you going to do this with Dave when he's asked?" He groaned.

"I think Optimus will do that for me, personally." Ratchet snorted, shaking his head "But if not, yes, I will be approving of BOTH of your dates. I know you may think that I'm being strict." He looked toward him, a look of concern in his eyes "But I'm only doing this because I love you, and would hate to see you hurt." Ben stared up at him, and nodded slightly, starting to understand where he was coming from "I promise not to grill the girl TOO hard." He noted.

"Don't make promises I know you're not going to keep." Ben laughed a little.

Ratchet snorted a bit, knowing that Ben was probably right about that. "I can't help who I am, Ben. Anyone who dates my little boy will be grilled to the max. Get used to it, I'm surprised you didn't figure that out already." Ben smirked a bit, Ratchet smiled "Don't worry though, I promise to be FAIR about it. And that's a promise I CAN keep." He explained.

"Fine, fine, you can grill her, just as long as you take it easy on her." Ben replied.

"I promise to be fair, can't promise that I'll take it EASY on here." Ratchet noted, smirking a bit "I don't think I know the meaning of that." He added.

Ben's face fell, he could only imagine the way Ratchet was going to be with Veronica now. Considering what he just said, Ben would probably be lucky if she would even TALK to him after he was done, let alone go to the dance with him. "Please just promise me you won't weld her to the ceiling, Dad. If ANYTHING else, just don't do that, please." Ben replied, doing his best not to panic inside "If you do, I won't talk to you again." He added.

Ratchet groaned, noting his son's fear, and finally took a deep breath. "Fine, I won't grill her." Ben's eyes widened, he turned his head towards the mech "Invite her to dinner at the Mess Hall sometime this week. We'll have a casual talk. I'll be able to tell if she's lying anyway." He explained, Ben smiled a bit "I still have final say on your date, though, Ben. Whatever I decide about this girl, you will need to ACCEPT." Ben nodded his head, understanding.

"Alright, Dad. As long as you keep up your end of the bargain." Ben replied, then elbowed him slightly "Come on Dad, we going to that movie?" He asked.

"Yes, give me a minute to put my things away." Ratchet smiled.

Ben grinned and rushed off to get his coat, leaving Ratchet to sigh a bit. He knew it was not going to be easy not to grill this girl Ben spoke of. But then again, he didn't want to scare off the girl if she was a good person anyway. It wasn't easy, needless to say, but he had to do the right thing, he supposed. Otherwise he'd most likely find himself in a bad situation all around.

...

Dave was in heaven, that was it, plain and simple. Dave, in his entire fourteen years of life, had never even left Washington DC. So when Optimus had offered for him to accompany him for a day long stay in Europe, it was his first time out of the state. Of course, he was lucky Optimus's connections got him a passport rather quickly. Of course, he still questioned why Optimus had invited him along, but he wasn't questioning it, he was too amazed by the Ambassador's home to complain.

As for the Ambassador they were meeting, well, needless to say, Dave liked him. The forty year old man, single as he was, had the largest estate he had ever seen. Which he had opened to him and Optimus while they were in England. He was kind, friendly, and, Dave even noted, he was very humble. His home did not flaunt the fact he was rich by any means. It was all very simple furniture, with perhaps one or two expensive items here and there, but even then, it was a stretch.

Dave sighed a bit as he seated himself in the den of the home. Near Carl Temp, the Ambassador himself. The man stared at him with a smile, Optimus had gone to get something from his alternate mode and left the two of them alone. And although Dave noticed the way the ambassador looked at him, he didn't pay it much mind. "So..." Carl noted slowly "You're Optimus's friend?" Dave nodded his head shyly "Wow, I'm surprised your parents were okay with this. I expected he was bringing an adult." He noted.

"I umm.. I don't have parents right now exactly." Dave looked down slightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I-." The man began.

"No, no don't worry about it. They didn't die, they were just... Abusive." Dave played with his fingers passively, and turned his head to Carl "I'm best friends with Ratchet's kid, Ben. And, Ratchet found out... So they got me out of their custody." He explained "Optimus has just sort of taken me under his wing, kinda like a role model." He nodded his head slightly "With him, Ratchet, and Ben, I'm really not alone, so there's no reason to be sorry." He noted.

"For him to take you here, I think he thinks of you as a bit more than a friend." Carl noted, Dave stared at him "Seems like he's trying to find ways to sneak in some quality time with you." He noted, then tilted his head "He isn't fostering you, is he?" He asked.

Dave stared at him in surprise, and looked down. He'd never thought of his and Optimus's relationship that way. And he wasn't sure that Optimus thought of him in that way either. So far, he saw Optimus as someone to look up to, he'd never looked at him like a Father. "No, I'm a ward of NEST right now until they catch my Dad. He's the psycho child-killer I'm sure you heard about." He noted sympathy in Carl's eyes "I'm staying with Ben and Ratchet until he's caught and they can send me to a family they know they can trust." He explained.

"Anyone show interest?" Carl questioned.

"The Witwicky's. Colonel Lennox and his family are considering. Sergeant Epps and his wife were but they can't handle it with money so tight right now. They have four kids already." Dave shrugged his shoulders "Really, I've only spent time with Will and his family, and well... Optimus." He shrugged a bit, shaking his head "But Optimus has never really... Looked at me that way I don't think... And neither have I." He admitted.

"I think he does." Dave turned his head towards Carl, surprised "I see the way he looks at you, kid. There's a fondness in his eyes I've never seen before. Not to mention out of all the humans he could bring, he brought you here." Carl carefully put a hand on his shoulder "I'd bet money, a lot of it. That he's already giving serious thought into it." He noted.

"He has ten kids already, why would he want damaged goods like me?" Dave muttered.

"The same reason my Mum wanted me." Dave stared at Carl, stunned by his words "You think you were the only one in the world who was taken away and put up for adoption? Kid, there are tons of them." He then added "I was one of them, my Dad was a 'stoner' and my dear Mother was VERY sick. I still have scars where my Father thrashed at me. My poor Mother could do nothing to help..." He shook his head "I was only ten years old." He added.

"And someone found you?" Dave asked.

"Indeed, a single Mother with five children under her belt." Carl stood slowly, grabbing a picture off the nearby mantle and bringing it over, showing it to Dave "That's us... All twenty of us." Dave's eyes widened, looking down at the huge picture "My Mother, God rest her soul, was as kind a soul as Opitmus if he truly has raised ten children. By the time I left home, Mum had ten children. And by the time I was first elected, she had seven in her home at once." He noted "I was 'damaged goods', as you call it. And she loved me all the same." He added.

"You really think Optimus may feel the same way about me?" Dave asked, looking at him.

"Maybe not now, but perhaps, in time." Carl replied "Just remember this, David. Never give up hope, there's a place and home for every "damaged good" in someone's heart... Or spark." He noted as he took the picture from Dave "I can already tell that you will have nothing to worry about. You're a good kid. And if I did not live here, I might be tempted to give it a shot myself. However, if it did not work out, you'd be in a different culture's Foster System and that would not be good." He noted.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Dave smiled a bit, and looked at Carl "Thank you though, it means a lot."

Optimus's holoform lingered behind a wall quietly, having heard every word. He had been unaware at how lonely the boy was, or just _how _little he thought of himself. In truth his whole reason for taking Dave along was what Carl had said, quality time. He wouldn't be against another child, or more after that. And perhaps, it was time he began giving that far more serious thought than he had been.

...

A/N: Sooo looking forward to writing Ratchet meeting Ben's date. Lulz But I'm not sure how that will go so I didn't feature it yet. :) Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Reviews of course, make my day!


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Dave had slept long and hard on what he'd talk to Carl about the previous night. To the point where he still laid in the guest bedroom long after his eyes were open, deep in thought. Ben seemed so happy with Ratchet, and Dave, well Dave felt an extreme level of happiness around Optimus. Could it be the same thing? Dave shifted slightly, it wasn't just that, and he knew it. His real Father was still on the loose and heaven only knew what he'd do if word hit him of something like that. Not that it was currently happening, but Dave mused, if it did, things could go from bad to worse.

Climbing from the soft bed calmly, Dave stretched, dressed, and carefully made his way downstairs. Carl wasn't up yet, but he did find Optimus relaxed in the den, flipping through channels on television. "I didn't know you watched TV." Optimus turned his head at Dave's comment "I always took you for the silent reading and classical music type." He chuckled.

"I dabble in a few television shows when I have the time to watch." Optimus noted as Dave made his way over and sat beside him on the couch "Your human programming fascinates me. So many choices, quite a lot of creativity." He explained.

Dave allowed Optimus to wrap an arm around his shoulders. It wasn't the first time he did it, but it was the first time it felt meaningful. "Dave, we need to talk." Optimus noted, he stared down at the boy "About your placement in a home." Dave didn't have time to respond before the mech began to speak again "At base, a series of papers awaits me. I called social services last night. If I sign them, I would become your new legal guardian." Dave's eyes looked upward, and his mouth gaped "It is not adoption, it is Fostering." He noted.

"Which means what, exactly?" Dave asked.

He'd heard Ben use the word 'Foster Father' for Ratchet before, but he had no real idea what it meant. It'd always confused him, for many different reasons. But he did his best to just smile and nod when Ben brought it up. "What it means is that you wouldn't be alone anymore." Optimus explained, letting go of him and turning slightly so that they could see eye-to-eye "I don't want to leap right into adoption, I could easily get a hearing for that but... I still am getting to know you, but it does not change the fact that we have made an undeniable connection." He noted.

"Y-Yeah, I felt it too." Dave said quietly.

"Indeed, I overheard your talk with the Ambassador last night." Dave's face flushed of color, but Optimus only smiled "Do not be embarrassed, young one. For my actions are my own. You're a good kid, and though I know Ratchet likes you, he has Ben to worry about." He took a gentle hold of both of the boys arms "With me, I could offer more protection and stability than you've had in your life. Much more." He looked him straight in the eyes "I promise I would never raise a hand to you." He then added "This is your decision, but I offer you a home with me." He finished.

Dave stared at Optimus in the eyes, the mech's eyes were very honest. But Dave still felt a certain level of fear. Simply because it was hard for him to trust at this point, at least for now. "I know you're afraid to trust again, and I do not blame you." Optimus told him quietly "But I will protect you, Dave. And if that... MAN." He struggled to use the term "Were to ever go after you, it will be the one time in my time on this planet I break my vow not to harm humans." He then added "For I will NOT let him get to you." He added.

"You swear?" Dave asked quietly.

"I swear it with every fiber of my being, David." Optimus told him firmly.

Dave stared Optimus in the eyes, and what he saw was a man of his word. The mech wasn't going to hurt him, he knew that. And he also knew Optimus cared about him, he'd never done anything to prove otherwise. "If you'll really have me, I-I'd like to be a part of your family." Dave replied quietly, uncertain of what to do, nearly stunned into silence "I just don't want to put you out." He admitted.

He felt firm, strong arms gently wrap around him, comforting him. Optimus gently stroked his arm, and smiled down at him. "You're not putting me out, David. I want this." He noted.

That's when Optimus had done something no other person in Dave's life had done before. He gently kissed the top of his head, a gentle, Fatherly gesture. Dave could not have felt any safer than he had that night, with him gently hugging him, the kiss on the head. He knew that he was making the right choice, because in his eyes, there was no one that made him happier than Optimus had right then. That, right there, he knew was what a real Father, a real parent was like. "You're a good mech, Optimus." Dave whispered "You have... NO idea what this means to me." He admitted quietly "But if my Dad-." He began.

"You're safe with me now, boy." He told Dave, cutting the boy off "You have nothing to worry about."

For the first time since the Autobots had rescued him, Dave believed him. As he leaned against the holoforms chest, he truly felt safe, secure... And perhaps, for the first time in his life, he may have felt somewhat-loved.

...

Ben didn't know whether to be happy that Optimus had taken Dave in, or sad to see him leave their room. In a way, Ben had wished he would have connected with Ratchet, that he could have had a brother. But at the same time, he was happy he'd found someone who cared about, and enjoyed being around him. He knew Optimus would treat him right, and take care of Dave as if he were his own son, and that was definitely a good thing to him. It wasn't like he wouldn't ever see Dave again, they had school, and they both lived at NEST.

At most the only change was that Dave was moving into Optimus's quarters. Which was basically a small home, and whose spare room had now been made up for Dave to sleep in, as well as do daily things such as homework. Dave looked a little on the scared side, probably nervous as it would be his first (and hopefully last) Foster Home. "You know, Optimus is a great guy." Ben told him, Dave stared at Ben in surprise "You're going to live in a great home. I mean, between him and Bee-" He began.

"I'm more scared that I'm going to screw this up somehow." Dave admitted, taking a deep breath "I mean, Optimus... He's got so much on his plate, I have so much to live up to... I'm kinda freaked out I'll do something wrong and he'll kick me out." He admitted, taking a deep breath.

Ben snorted to which Dave stared at him, confused. "Dave, the boss bot clearly loves you from what you told me. Or at least _really_ cares about you." Ben stated "Just be yourself, clearly that's all it took to get him to Foster you." Dave stared down a bit, nodding "I mean, your whole fear that you won't be what his ten other kids were is ridiculous." He then added "Do you really think he CARES?" He asked.

"I-I guess not." Dave muttered.

"You guess not? The dude raised Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Two of the BIGEST troublemakers I know." Dave stared at Ben in surprise "Clearly he doesn't care about mistakes dude, he just cares about YOU being happy." Ben patted his best friend's back and smiled "Now go out there and stop keeping him waiting man. You've got a room to move into and a life to get started." He added.

"You think I have a chance of getting adopted like you are?" Dave asked quietly.

"I have a feeling that you'll be adopted just like me dude." Ben nodded, looking at his younger best friend with a smile "I mean, come on, it's Optimus Prime. The guy's the coolest and nicest guy you'll ever meet besides Dad." He stroked his chin, clearly that was a bad example as he tended to throw wrenches "Well, Dad when he's off the job." He corrected himself.

"Yeah, true." Dave replied with a nod "Plus, with him as my legal guardian, Dexter can't touch me."

"If he did, I'd be afraid of the twenty eight foot tall, realllly pissed off robot that'd come after me if I were him." Ben laughed.

Dave joined in the laughter, whole-heartedly, for the first time. Ben was right, Optimus was a huge robot, he wouldn't let anything happen to him, he'd keep his word. Smiling a bit, and grabbing his backpack, Dave took a deep breath. He poked his head out the door, seeing that Optimus was waiting for him, and speaking to Ratchet. "Well I'll catch you later, bro." Dave told him, smiling, he turned his head "Thank you... For saving me." He added before he left.

Ben smiled, he hadn't actually saved him, he'd just convinced him to tell the truth. But he was more than happy to know that Dave was finally happy. He deserved to be happy just as much as Ben did. He watched through the door as he made his way to Optimus. Who smiled, and scooped him onto his shoulder fondly. They really did look happy, and Dave looked the happiest Ben had ever actually seen him. He stepped out as Optimus and Dave left to get him settled, and Ben stared up at Ratchet, who had a somewhat-sad smile on his face.

He knew what he was thinking thanks to their bond. That not long ago, that had been him and Ben. That not long ago, Ben had entered his own home with Ratchet with fears very much like Dave's. And now like him, Dave was in the system, and hopefully, it would end the same way it had ended with Ben and Ratchet. Carefully making his way over, he stroked the mech's leg, Ratchet stared down slowly. "He'll be okay." Ben told him "He's got a great guy he's living with, just like I do." He stated.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile at that.

...

A/N: Woo, that took a while to get through! Hope you guys enjoyed this one, it was a little harder to write than the others. Still working on the dates meeting, so that should be coming up soon at least.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Dave saw his bedroom for the first time that day. Optimus had insisted he wait until all the signed documents were official, which had taken around half of the last week. Now that the Autobot leader had legal custody of Dave, he was finally able to help the boy settle into his new home. Dave had never had a room before, he and Allan had always had two small matresses in the basement that you could hardly call a room. He and Ben had of course shared a bedroom, but it still wasn't his, it had been Ben's bedroom.

His bedroom was not huge, but it was big enough for him to be more than happy. There was a bed in the corner, large, soft, with waiting warm blankets. A TV in one area of the room, in case he ever really wanted to just relax in the room. Some bean bag chairs, something Dave found extremely awesome, were near the television. But there were also, to his surprise, more personalized bits of the room too. "DAVID" was painted across one wall, various movie posters, being he was a huge movie fan, hung from different walls.

Dave let himself smile, now this, this felt like _home_. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and turned his head to find Optimus's holoform. "I believed, that you might want some place that felt more like 'home'. Rather than simply a desk and a bed." Optimus smiled at him, Dave gave a small smile back at him "I know this is not your permanent home, and that it may be a bit overwhelming." He then added "But I tend to spoil my children, whether they're biological, fostered, or adopted." He explained.

"It's a little overwhelming, but..." Dave ran his hand along the wall "I've never had my own room. So it was gonna be overwhelming anyway." He chuckled half-heartedly and turned to the mech "I love it, thank you." He turned his head slowly, Optimus gave a sad smile, but nodded his head "So, what are the rules? I know there's always rules, so I want to now them sooner rather than later." He explained.

"I have but a few rules, none of which are too bad, I hope. I ask that you are in my quarters by no later than ten o'clock." Optimus told him, Dave nodded slowly "I ask you respect everyone who come through this door. Important or not. I expect nothing but your best behavior." Dave nodded, that one definitely made a lot of sense "Bedtime will be eleven, unless you have no other choice. Such as schoolwork or your games." He then added "Other than that, I really have no rules and regulations. Other than that you enjoy life." He tickled the boy's side gently, Dave responded with a quiet laugh "And that's an order." He added.

"Far be it for me to reject an order from Optimus Prime himself." Dave grinned "Oh and by the way, I got that Football-"

"So have I, Dave. I spoke to your coach over the phone a few days ago." Dave looked at Optimus in surprise "If I'm going to take care of you, I want to see it I support you in this sport as best I can. I've already set aside four different days for different games." Dave stared at him in surprise "What? You're one of my children now. With the Decepticons gone I have no need to work each day of the week." He chuckled "I hardly do anymore." He admitted.

Dave smiled, he'd always felt left out in his football leagues as a kid for one fact. All his friends had cheering sections, but his parents never bothered to show up. The thought of having Optimus there to cheer him on at his games definitely made him feel good. "Never had a parent at a game before." Dave smiled "That'll be fun." He added.

"Better get used to that, Dave. I plan to go to as many as I can." He noted "Even when you play basketball."

Dave blinked, and wondered if he had some sort of file, maybe. He hadn't told Optimus that he even played another sport. Dave tilted his head, and Optimus chuckled. "When we took you form Dexter, your government files were put into the system. I asked to have a look at them." Dave nodded, slightly understanding "Basketball, Football, and a few years on the honor roll, no?" Dave nodded "It's all very impressive, David." He noted.

Dave shrugged, to him it was really nothing because his parents never made a big deal out of it. "If you say so." Dave smiled a bit, he yawned slightly, noting how late he'd actually left the med bay "Hey Optimus, I hate to be a buzz kill, but I'm dead tired. Mind if I hit the hay early?" Early was a bit of a stretch, it was ten forty-five.

Optimus smiled, and nodded his head at the boy, pulling him into a brief hug. It was tight, and loving, just like every hug he got from the mech was. He allowed him to kiss the top of his head before he let go. "Welcome home, little one." He told Dave.

It was the first time he'd heard those words, and it felt good.

...

The violent nightmare was worse than any he'd had in his life that night. Perhaps it was the fact he died by Dexter's hand in it, perhaps it was how real it felt. But either way, Dave found himself wide awake in his soft new bed within moments of its end. Normally, when he woke up, it was too a musty mattress, darkness, and fear. But the warmth of the room seemed to soothe Dave enough that he was at the very least, able to relax. Yet Dave still couldn't bring himself to fall back asleep, the memory of the nightmare stuck in his head like a memory you couldn't push away.

Dave made a habit of walking through the cellar when he had a nightmare. Thus he gently opened his bedroom door and entered the main room of the quarters. It was big, with lots of alien objects and what looked like awards. They'd fit in a bathroom for him in another spare room, and a small kitchenette area. But otherwise, it looked a lot like an office, minus a small sitting area. "David?" Dave nearly jumped out of his skin as Optimus, in his real form appeared in the doorway "It's five in the morning, you need to be in bed." He told him.

"I had a nightmare." Dave muttered "I'm trying to walk it off, y'know?" He explained.

Optimus stared at Dave, making his way over, he crouched down slowly, putting a hand out. "Wish to speak about it in my quarters?" Dave got the feeling he was asking if he needed to sleep with him that night "I know you are far too old to be doing it. But I take it you've never done so before. It can be our little secret." He winked an optic calmly.

Dave backed up slightly, causing Optimus to raise an optic ridge. Yet he only beckoned him, keeping his optics soft and inviting. Dave had trust issues, and for good reason, but he was going to do everything he could to earn his complete trust. Dave still didn't come, so he activated his holoform. "Alright, come on." He noted, putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him back to the bedroom "Dave, I'm going to ask you something personal, but I need to know so that I can better understand your trust problems." He explained.

"A-Alright." Dave hesitated as Optimus closed the door slowly.

"Did Dexter ever... Inappropriately touch you?"

The words his Dave like a massive weight dropped from a high distance. His face went red, and he attempted not to look at Optimus. He'd never been asked about it, but the answer was yes. Dexter had never gone beyond 'touching' him, but he had touched him in the past. It was why he always held back a cringe at the softest touch, there was always a fear of it happening again. He knew his Father was a pedophile, he'd touched his brother, Alan, too. Taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes, he thought on whether or not to give Optimus an answer.

"My Dad was a pedophile. Though I'm sure you already figured that out..." Dave explained as he seated himself on the table "He didn't do it a lot, but sometimes, he'd touch us. Allan always tried to protect me, he got it bad. But once in a while Dad would turn to me." He shook his head "It was his way of punishing us when he didn't think a simple punch or kick was enough. If he did that, he could get us to well..." He looked down slightly, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"So that's why-"

"I didn't want you to touch me when we fist met. Yeah." Dave said hoarsely "I could have told you sooner, but I didn't... I really didn't want you to be scared off by it." He shook his head "There are a lot of abused kids out there. But few parents go that far, and I was afraid. My goods would be too damaged for you to care to hang around me." Optimus seated himself beside Dave on the bed "I've been hit with everything you could imagine, I've been touched. The last fourteen years I've spent every day when I'm not at school on a mattress in the cellar. The same one he put those bodies in."

He felt Optimus gently take him into his arms again, pulling him to his chest. "Even when he's not around, I can't get him out of my head." Dave felt tears streaming down his eyes "That nightmare was about him, and I have them every night. It's just... I."

As he slowly broke down into sobs against his chest, Optimus had no words for the boy. He knew children had been in such circumstances before. But the fact that someone like Dave had been through it broke his spark in half. He had no words for the boy, only the love he sent him through his gentle caressing. "It's okay Dave... Cry it out." He whispered.

It was the only thing the mech could do.

...

A/N: I wrote this chapter as I believed it was time we learned a little more about Dave's life with Dexter. In a way, I debated on whether or not Dexter was a pedophile, but at the same time, it made sense. But beyond this chapter, I DO NOT plan to explore it, as to not make this an "M" rated story, and because I would rather not write about something THAT dark. Reviews make my day! And next chapter will involve the boy's dates to the dance, FINALLY!


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Ben couldn't help but feel butterflies every time he was around Veronica Kyle. It was perhaps because she was gorgeous, but it was also because, despite being a cheerleader, she was someone he felt comfortable with. Dave had set them up as friends during the first week of school, and they'd quickly hit it off. Despite Ben being a huge dork, she found him funny, charming, and sweet, as she put it. But when she'd asked him to the dance, he had almost thought it was a joke. Of course, it wasn't or they wouldn't be there.

They sat in front of Ratchet, who sat in his holoform. Staring between his Foster Son and the girl, he sighed a bit. "So, Veronica, you're one of the POPULAR kids, no?" Ben tried to hide his face when he started post-dinner conversation with that "A little odd for you to be asking someone like Ben to a dance, isn't it?" He asked.

The young blond stared at him, a little surprised herself. But she simply smiled, and looked at Ben. Shaking her head, before turning to Ratchet. "Sir, not every cheerleader is LIKE that. I'm a straight A student myself, I like sci-fi, science, and I want to be a surgeon when I grow up." That last one caught Ratchet's attention right away "Dave introduced us, and I thought Ben was cute. It's as simple as that." She noted.

"And has nothing to do with your popularity sky-rocketing because of me?" Ratchet questioned.

Veronica smirked, leaning forward, Ben looked ready to respond for her, but she spoke first. "To tell you the truth, I had no idea Ben was the Autobot kid when we first met." She told Ratchet, being perfectly honest "I didn't find out until we had been hanging out a few weeks. I think it was because Ben liked me..." Ben nodded in confirmation "And didn't want me to like him for THAT reason." She shifted "To tell you the truth, I don't care about popularity. All it means is DRAMA." She noted.

Ratchet tilted his head, this girl was good. Either she was sincere or simply was saying what he wanted to hear. But she seemed to have a counter for everything that he said. He smirked back, looking her up and down, and staring her straight in the eye. "Alright then, point taken." Ratchet replied "Now tell me, Veronica, what is it you actually LIKE about my son?" He asked coyly.

"Well, he's down to Earth." Veronica began "He's the first boy who hasn't written me off as a stuck up girl for being a cheerleader." She explained, shaking her head "He makes me laugh, and I actually really like just spending time with him." She shook her head "He's not a jock. No offense to anyone, but seriously. The jock dating the cheerleader this is SO stupid." She shook her head "And he just, he makes me happy." She stated.

Ratchet watched as she gently took his hand, Ben smiled. It was a smile Ratchet had never seen out of him unless they were together, a genuinely happy one. Ratchet nodded his head slowly. "How do you feel about curfews, Veronica?" She stared at him "I want Ben home by eleven, simply because-" he began.

"I know exactly why and I understand. To be honest, my Dad wants ME home by ten." Veronica chuckled slightly "My Dad's like you, he thinks nothing good really happens after that." She explained "Plus, I wouldn't want Ben out later if I were you anyway. That Dexter dude, such a creep." She shuddered a bit "He'd be back by ten and any Autobot escort you gave us would be great." She shrugged.

"I'd be driving you." Ratchet stated.

"That works out great actually. You can take pictures or whatever before we leave." Veronica smiled, then nodded her head slightly "If we have your approval, anyway." She added.

Ben continued to be quiet, just listening to their conversation. Ratchet looked between them both calmly, and smiled. He had to admit, he really liked Veronica. She seemed nice, very normal, and to like Ben a lot. "You have my approval." Ratchet replied, Ben perked up, happy beyond words "I like you Veronica, you seem like a nice girl." He held out a hand "Prove me right." He added.

Veronica smiled, and held her own hand out, shaking hands with the mech. "I promise to do exactly that sir, thank you." Veronica replied.

Ben could only smile at the two of them. He knew that they would hit it off with such similar personalities. But now that he had been proven right, he felt as thought a massive weight was lifted off of his chest. ALl he could do was take a deep breath, hopefully she did prove him right.

...

Dave had become far more comfortable with Optimus upon opening up to him that night. He felt like someone understood, after all these years, what he'd been through. It helped without a doubt, but it didn't help his nerves the afternoon he brought Jamie over. Much like Ratchet, Optimus wanted to meet his date, if only to be sure she was a good girl, and because of Dave's fragile nature. Jamie wasn't the girl most jocks dated, she was your typical geek. Glasses, zits, ponytailed hair, braces, she spent most of her time with her face in a book. But she was also a natural beauty, both inside and out, at least, to Dave. Dave didn't care what his friends may have thought of her, he really liked her, a lot.

She may have been 'geeky', but she was also sweet. She saw Dave for who he was as a person, and not just as a guy on the football team. And she'd asked _him_ of all the boys in school to go with her to Sadie's. It made Dave happy that any girl, no matter their status would be willing to ask him. But that may have been the low self-esteem talking. He'd brought her home that Saturday, simply so Optimus could meet and approve. And he prayed he would, considering if all went well, the way the things were going between him and Jamie, he'd like to date her for real.

Jamie smiled at him as he went to meet her at the front of the base. Will Lennox grinned at the boy, whom he'd developed a friendship with while considering taking him in himself. The man simply nodded his head. "Little lady here to see ye, bud." Will grinned, he patted the boy on the back, and whispered in his ear "Good luck, I hear Ratchet's already grilling Ben's date." Dave grinned, and laughed a little at the colonel.

"Thanks Will." Dave told him with a smile "Tell Sarah I said hi." He added.

Will nodded and turned towards Jamie with a smirk. "Got a good catch here, don't let him slip by." He noted.

Dave watched as Will left, and Jamie chuckled a little. "Will seems nice." Jamie noted as she headed over toward Dave "Told me about your visit at his house when you burnt your toast, twice." Dave's face went red at that "Don't be embarrassed, I've done SO much worse. I can only imagine how nervous it was for you. I mean they were one of your prospective Foster Families, right?" Dave nodded, Jamie smiled "Speaking of which, are we meeting Opitmus in his office or...?" She questioned.

"Nah, in his and my quarters, kinda our house." Dave shrugged his shoulders "His office is small and cramped, not a good place to meet, well, anyone." He explained "As for Will? He's great, I think he and Sarah really wanted me. But he's been a good sport." Dave smiled, looking at her "He's sort of become like my older brother now, if you couldn't tell." He added.

"Oh, I definitely can." Jamie replied, chuckling "He was talking me up about what a great guy you were. Not that I needed to be TOLD that." She explained.

Dave nodded a bit, smiling widely. Jamie smiled back, they often did this, just smiling at each other, locking eyes. It was clear the two somewhat-shy individuals really liked each other. After a moment, Dave led her towards their quarters slowly. "Just be happy that it wasn't Sideswipe or Sunstreaker. Those two... My older Foster Brothers? Have been protective of me since Optimus took me in." Dave explained "I'm the baby of the family right behind Bumblebee." He noted.

"So you have all older brothers?" Jamie asked.

"No I have a sister named Flare-Up that I haven't met yet." Dave replied "She's still on her way to Earth." He explained.

Jamie nodded, a little nervous, even though older brothers were mostly protective of little sisters. But at the same time, she'd seen older brothers very protective of their younger brothers as well. She knew Dave had four other siblings out there, which didn't help much at all. "Well, hopefully your Dad and your brothers like me." Her cheeks flushed, and she stared down nervously "I'm not exactly the prettiest or coolest girl around." She added.

"You're beautiful inside AND out." Dave told her, smiling "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

They entered the quarters calmly, finding Optimus awaiting them on a couch. Jamie stared up at the large Autobot, her eye wide in complete awe. "Optimus, I'd like you to meet Jamie Callahan." Dave told his Foster Father, who put on a smile "Jamie, this is my Foster Dad, Optimus Prime." He explained.

Dave gulped slightly, nervous of Optimus's verdict at the end of this. He didn't want him to tell him "No", it was his first dance, and he really, REALLY liked Jamie a lot. That part of it could not be re-iterated enough. "It's such an honor to meet you, sir." Jamie spoke up, doing her best to come off as normal "Really, I'm... I'm a huge fan. And my little brother told me to tell you "hi" so..." She blushed a bit "I just can't believe I actually get to meet you." She added.

"It's a pleasure to mean you as well, Jamie. You may tell your brother, I return his "Hi"." Optimus told him, knowing that would very well make the boy's day "I'll get to the point Jamie, I have heard good things of you. My meeting here is not to "Grill" you, nor is it to ask a million questions. It is simply to tell you a few things before Dave accepts your date." Dave stared at Optimus, stunned "If I am to say yes to this. I ask that he is taken by Bumblebee, you both would be riding in a Comaro, which I hear is very... "Hip" these days." There wen the teen slang again, Dave felt embarrassed by him trying to use it in front of Jamie.

"I get it, because of his Dad. I figured as much." Jamie smiled.

"I also asked you are both here at ten o'clock. Your evening of fun does not need to stop there. You are welcome to stay until one in the morning if you so choose. But I ask you are both at the very least HERE by then." Optimus explained, figuring it would be only fair "I do not wish to see either one of you hurt. And I fear any later and... Well, you understand." Jamie nodded again "As for anything else that night, as long as Bumblebee is with you, you both have free run." He then added "If you agree to these terms, you have my permission." He noted.

"Hey, I have a Dad with a lot of rules too. It's no biggie." Jamie smiled, and turned to Dave "I know most of what happened, and I'll happily do as you say, Mr. Prime." She noted.

"It's Optimus, please." Optimus noted, he then smiled "Now, why don't you two grab a little dinner in the mess hall? It is not the most luxurious of dates. But I do believe David would enjoy the company." He winked.

Dave simply blushed, even if it was true, he smiled a bit. He should have never doubted Optimus's approval, and he knew it. But even so, he was relieved to know he approved of his date. And hopefully, the night would go off without a hitch.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Dave had never had a social worker before, he'd never had a reason to. But now that he was in Foster Care, like every ward of the state, he required one. But this was the first time he was actually meeting his Social Worker, and it only made it that much more nervous. Maybe it was that, or the fact that he and Optimus were getting more and more serious about hopefully adopting him as each day passed. He stared at the Social Worker's name tag slightly, it read "DONALD REESE", he wasn't sure what to call him, Donald, Don, Mr. Reese, but he didn't bother to ask either.

Reese stared down at the papers, then over his desk at the fidgeting teen. He sighed, and set the papers down. "It's rather odd that over the course of a month, you've just gotten into the system, and he's thinking adoption. I'm going to start with that." He stated bluntly, standing up in his chair "You two haven't even had the time to truly get to know each other. I'm not saying he has ulterior motives in mind, I highly doubt that." He looked at Dave square in the eyes "But you have a full year with this man, David. That's the maximum time he signed up to take you. Unless we find someone interested in adopting you." He noted "You need to slow things down." He added.

"Optimus is interested in eventually adopting me. If that's the point of this, what's the problem?" Dave asked, perplexed.

Reese sighed, it was always the new kids who didn't understand. Reese took a deep breath, leaned back, and stared at Dave. "How do I put this gently? He's a giant alien ROBOT, David." Dave stared at Reese, confused "Generally these types of adoptions don't happen. That kid Ben was a one and a billion exception due to that BOND of theirs." He looked at Dave with a sigh "Personally, I'm looking for a good HUMAN family who would be willing to take you." He explained.

"They aren't going to love me the way I know Optimus does." Dave replied, giving Reese a sharp look "He's the first person to really _care_ about me in my entire life, Mr. Reese. What the hell does it matter if he's not human?" Dave shook his head, a little frustrated "I thought the whole POINT of Foster Care was to find safe and loving homes for kids in need. That's exactly what I have right now with that "ROBOT"." He explained.

Reese rubbed the temples of his forehead, getting even more frustrated than Dave was at this point. "Look, David. NOTHING has been signed in the way of adoption, you're still a ward of the state." He leaned forward, and stared David in the eyes "You need to understand that Foster Homes are temporary. And that even if this doesn't work out, there are TONS of loving families looking for children out there." He explained.

Dave stared at Reese slowly, he really hated Foster Care, that much was now official. "Yeah, because there are a lot of people out there looking or an abused and molested fourteen year old." Dave replied, his eyes growing hard "My Dad ran an 'orphanage', even if it was CRAP, he did adopt kids out. It's ALWAYS the young, innocent kids that get adopted, period." He shook his head "So don't sit here and LIE to me, alright? If I get out of Optimus's care, I'm in and out of homes for the rest of my childhood." He added.

Reese stared at Dave, he sighed a bit, realizing this boy was dead set on Optimus adopting him. Reese knew he was partly right, not a lot of people wanted older kids who had been through so much but some people did seek them out. Optimus may have been one of those people, people who wanted to give children like that a chance, but they were so rare, Reese had no way of knowing. "And what happens if Optimus ends up NOT wanting you?" Those words hit Dave hard, he stared up at Reese slowly "He's thinking about it, Dave. But a lot of people like that don't do it. You need to be prepared for whatever happens." He explained.

That one hit Dave hard, he wouldn't, he tried to tell himself. Optimus had proven time and time again that he was coming to love him, that wasn't going to change, it would never change. But the logical side of his brain knew his Social Worker was right, Optimus's mind could change at any time. As much as it would destroy him, it could. "Yes sir." Dave muttered.

"I wish you and Optimus both the best. I'd love to see your first Foster Home also be your last." Reese explained "But I don't want you to be hurt if we find you a different home." He noted "Now, I'll see you again in two months. We'll talk about how things are going." He carefully took a business card, and handed it to Dave "If you have ANY problems. Please, just call me. I'm here to help." He noted.

_Yeah, you're a **real** help._ Dave thought bitterly.

He left the office slowly, slamming the door on his way out. Reese stared after him, noting he probably should have handled that a little more gently with this kid. Sighing a bit and rubbing the side of his head, he had a feeling he was going to regret it. But he wrote it off for now, he'd worry about it later.

...

Was love temporary? Dave had never been loved until this point, so it was hard for him to know. He laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling quietly. He hadn't left his bedroom since they'd returned from Social Services. He didn't want to think about if his social worker was right, but he couldn't get it out of his head. So he'd simply left the room to cry, he'd cried for a good hour and a half before he'd finally stopped. Of course, by the time he stopped, Optimus had entered his bedroom, he stared over, and blinked at the mech quietly.

"Sideswipe informs me last he passed our quarters, he heard you crying." Optimus told him, getting right to the point "You haven't said two words to anyone since your meeting with the social worker. I am very worried." He explained, his holoform appearing to seat himself beside Dave on the bed "Little one, what is wrong? Please, talk to me." He added.

Dave sat up slowly, taking a deep breath. "He tried to convince me to be 'realistic'." Dave told him, taking a deep breath "He said that chances are you don't really love me and that I should be ready to leave before the 'year' is up." He told him, he tried not to show the pain in his eyes "I get that this is Foster Care, but I didn't really think..." He turned to Optimus "Can they really take me away, Prime?" He asked.

Optimus nodded, sadness in his eyes as he did so. "Unfortunately, the answer is yes." Optimus took a deep breath "I feared the prejudice of some among your species might get in the way of the relationship we had built. But I had hoped not yet, I underestimated such prejudice." He explained, taking a deep breath "It doesn't change how I am slowly coming to love you, little one. Nor does it change I will fight to keep you." He stated "But it does mean a custody battle may very well be on our horizon." He noted.

"You can't rush adoption to save me from going to another home." Dave turned his head towards him slowly "I know you want to protect me from my Dad, but I don't want you to have to worry about a custody battle on top of EVERYTHING else." He shifted a bit, feeling a little uncomfortable "I know you love and care about me, but don't make YOUR life harder for me, alright?" He asked.

Optimus stared at Dave slowly, looking down, he took a deep breath. "David... I won't let you be taken away. I love you, as I have said. If I loose you and he gets to you because you do not have the proper protection. I could never live with the guilt." Optimus gently reached forward, and stroked his cheek "It's been two months, Dave. It's only been a month since I took you in. I know that you are someone I'm willing to fight for." He noted.

"Yeah, and why is that?" Dave asked.

"Because several weeks ago, when you broke down in my arms... I formed a bond with you."

Dave froze, he turned his eyes towards Optimus, stunned that he had just said that. "W-What?" Dave asked.

"Do you remember, the tugging sensation you felt not long after?" Dave stared at Optimus slowly, and nodded "I said nothing, as I was too stunned for words. But that was a bond forming. Never before has a bond between a child and myself formed so fast. Not since I first found Bumblebee." Optimus explained, he looked at Dave slowly "A bond does not normally form so fast. Unless two people were MEANT to find each other. Like you and me." He leaned forward and kissed the top of the boy's head "I will fight for you David. Because you are rightfully _my_ child to raise." He explained "And no one will take you away from the home you were meant to have." He noted.

"Even if it means a CUSTODY battle?" Dave asked.

"if it does, then so be it. I have fought many battles in my life." Optimus noted "What's one more?" He asked.

Dave smiled and threw his arms around Optimus, tears of happiness in his eyes. He'd never thought he'd hear such words out of anyone, that he was worth fighting for. He felt Optimus gently wrap his arms around him, but inwardly, the leader worried. They did have a bond, he knew that much. But he was afraid that the social worker would take Dave before he even had a chance to fight. All he knew is he wasn't going to loose a child he had formed a very rare quick bond with. There was no way in _hell_ he would give up.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

Dave was more than excited, he was extatic. Sure, nothing was official yet, only request forms had been signed, but it was actually happening. Not to mention the bond, the thing that tied Ratchet and Ben so closely together, was something he now had. For the first time, Dave felt like he belonged somewhere, and like he was genuinely _wanted_ by someone. That was a new feeling, the whole sensation of really being loved. Being tucked into bed at night and kissed goodnight, hearing the words "I love you", feeling the closeness only a family could have.

He was even, very slowly, calling Optimus "Dad". He'd only mustered up the courage twice, but after how his last Dad treated him, it was a little hard. Yet Dave still did think of Optimus as a Father, especially now that he was pushing for permanent custody as soon as possible. Optimus had also signed up for PTA at his High School, though he had informed them he couldn't make every meeting, he wanted to be somewhat-involved if nothing else. He'd also promised Dave he'd take him to get nice clothing for the dance, which was coming up within two more weeks. Since Dave didn't have any nice clothing, it was an exciting prospect.

Dave stepped out of his bedroom that morning to find a file on the table. He looked down, confused, but Optimus, who stood there smiled. "Figured I might open this with you in the room." It was only then that Dave noticed it was from his Social Worker "It is their response for me to get full legal custody of you until the hearing. If we get this, you _cannot_ be taken away." He noted.

Dave felt his heart beat rapidly at that, his entire fate was in that envelope. Optimus was gentle, an tender, to open up the file. Dave could tell he was nervous as well, but as he opened it, a smile crossed his lips. "Looks like my petition to adopt is going through." He crouched down, and set it in Dave's hands "You have no more reason to worry about being taken from here now, David." He noted.

Dave smiled, widely, happily. It wasn't adoption, but it was a start, the first step to his adoption. He felt tears fill his eyes again, he hated being emotional, he really did. But just knowing that until their adoption hearing, he could not be taken away made him feel good. After all, it was the first loving home he had, and who knew what the other homes may be like. "Did they send you the forms too?" Dave asked.

"Not quite, on Earth, we receive those closer to the court date. When they do an inspection of my home." Optimus replied "As well as a background check. It will not be easy, as I grew up an orphan before I too was adopted... But I will do what I can." He explained, Dave looked up and nodded his head, Optimus smiled "Couldn't have come on a better day either, it's your first game tonight, is it not?" He asked.

Dave grinned, he nodded his head, he had almost forgotten in his excitement. "Yeah, jeez, I'd totally forgotten all about that." Dave admitted, he gently pulled his backpack over his shoulder "First game against our rivals, Mid Valley High. You're coming, right?" He asked.

Optimus nodded, after all, it was one of the days he had set aside already. He took a deep breath, and looked at Dave calmly. "Risking any kind of emergency, as I promised, I will be there, son." Optimus noted, setting his lunch in Dave's hands "Bumblebee is giving you a ride today. Sam is on base this morning, and I need to get my work done so that I am free tonight." He explained "I hope you don't mind." He noted.

"Not at all, Bee's awesome." Dave noted, smiling up at him "Love you, big guy!"

Dave settled his lunch into his backpack as he headed for the door to the quarters. "Love you too, David. Have a good day at school." Optimus called back as he smiled to himself.

He now had legal rights to keeping Dave until their adoption hearing. He knew he was lucky, as with his government connections, he had been able to get that right so fast. But if he hadn't, he knew it was very likely it would have been rejected. He'd like to see that social worker tell Dave he was going anywhere _now_. The man still made his spark burn a bit, Social Workers were supposed to be there for the kids, his had just been cold. He took a deep breath, he'd hold back his feelings on the matter in order to keep Dave calm.

The most he had to worry about with Reese now were visits that had to take place. Without a doubt, he'd be keeping a close eye on these meetings now. Perhaps it was the silence of Dexter that made him this way. But Optimus couldn't help but feel a tiny bit unnerved by the Social Workers behavior. Now that he had the bond with Dave, he couldn't help but be nervous as to what Dexter might be planning. And if he was planning anything, how soon he'd have to worry about it. Taking a deep breath, he let his optics stray.

He knew that both he and Ratchet both were likely being paranoid. But Optimus had more of a reason to be, Dave had been abused in the worst possible way. He'd been through more than Ben had, and all things considered, that said something about his childhood. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his own needed supplies for the day and exited his quarters, he had a lot of work to get done before six o'clock that night, and he had to get started.

...

Dave felt the sweat pour down his face, he had never played so hard in his life. But then again, he had never had anyone to show off for before. He had seen Optimus, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker in the stands. Ben was there too, but he couldn't tell where. Currently, he was relaxing on the bench, taking a deep, inward breath. "PAX!"

Dave almost didn't respond, having forgotten that was his last name. Well, not officially, but as far as school was concerned, in order to make it harder for Dexter to get to him, Dave had taken the last name 'Pax' early. Which was Optimus's adopted secondary name, his full adopted name being Orion Pax, of course. Slowly he got up and jogged over. "What is it coach?" He asked.

"Get out there, Randall hurt his leg, you're the only wide receiver we've got." The Coach noted, Dave nodded, pulling on his helmet "You got fifteen second to make that touchdown, Pax. Don't let me down!" He noted.

Dave rushed on the field as quickly as he could, pushing himself harder than usual. He'd never won a game for anyone before, he'd never been given the chance to. But this was his shining moment, today, he was going to win the game. That's what he told himself, anyway. After all, with his luck as of late, he had a good feeling he'd do just that. Noticing Jamie nearby, cheering, he shot her a wink and pointed her way as he took his position. He heard everything said, listened intently. And as his moment came he ran as hard and fast as he had ever run in his life.

Turning around quickly as he could see the goal inches away, he leaped into the air. He could see the football spiraling his way, his eyes never left the ball as he carefully caught it in his hands. He never saw the other player coming from the side coming until he tackled him violently to the ground. Dave hit the touchdown line, but as he looked at his hands, he saw the ball had landed inches from the touchdown line, the time up, and that they had lost. The other team rushes forward to celebrate history as his visibly upset coach tried to keep his calm.

Dave pulled himself to his feet, his face underneath the helmet a bright tomato red. His first game with his hopefully soon to be new family watching and he had _lost_ the game, a game the coach had counted on him to win. As Dave and the rest of his defeated team left, exhausted, for the locker room, he didn't need to look up to see that his entire team was upset. Of course, not with him, they were all pretty tight and no one was going to blame him, except maybe the coach, he figured. But just disappointed they had started the first season of their high school careers on a loss.

Dave barely paid attention to what the coach was saying to them as they all got changed. He simply wanted to go out and see the others, get the humiliation over with, and be done with it. When he was packed up and ready to go, the Coach took his shoulder, and stared at him. "You did good, kid. Don't beat yourself up." He told him, smiling "There was no way you'd have seen him coming, and even if you did it would have been a pain in the butt to dodge." He noted.

Dave nodded his head in a sort of incline, and smiled a bit. "Thanks Coach, see you at practice." Dave told him.

The boy exited the locker room, still feeling a bit defeated, but doing his best to hide it. The punch landed before Dave was even near where he was supposed to meet Optimus and the others. Reeling back, he found his hair grippe hard, and himself shoved against the wall. The thick, steel blade of a knife against his throat an a pair of dark brown eyes glaring daggers at him. It wasn't Dexter, but the hulk of a man was familiar. "Finally found you, Davie. You're a hard kid to find, aintcha? Bet that game wore you out too." He chuckled.

Dave elbowed the man in the groin, making a dead bolt for it. The young man only found himself yanked up by the waist. Wait a minute, the WAIST? His eyes shot back as he met a pair of glowing red optics, the sight was so terrifying that he nearly wet himself in fear. The man that had initially grabbed him now stood next to the large, red Decepticon. "Now, Knock Out, don't hurt him... Dexter wants to do the job himself." The man patted the mech's leg.

The last thing Dave knew before the mech flicked the back of his head and rendered him unconscious was the unmistakable feeling of fear.

...

A/N: I know, I'm completely and utterly evil.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

His first thought as he opened his eyes was to scream for Optimus through the bond. But that's when he felt the interference, loud and staticy, someone was trying to keep him out, and he knew it. He found himself in some cage, surrounded by bars, with a metal floor and roof. It was large, gilded, big, but only enough to fit him inside. "And I suppose, he'll do well as payment for your abduction of Ben?" He heard Dexter's voice as he, and the large, red Decepticon before entered into view "After all, you did say you' been looking for a human for quite some time." He noted.

"Giving your own son to me as payment for my taking of a small fortune?" Knock Out stared at Dave, his head tilted "He won't make much of a worker, but he might make a good trophy. It's been a long time since I last had a _pet_." Dave cringed back at those words, this wasn't happening, he told himself, it couldn't be "I have enough slaves upon my ship anyway, and I do often long for company since well... Breakdown died." He stated as he approached Dave's cell-like cage "He will do quite nicely in my collection." He noted.

"Y-You MONSTER!" Dave shook his head "W-WHY?" He asked.

Dexter smirked a bit at Dave as Knock Out lifted the cage up off the ground. "The Decepticons like payment, and while I could have given him any of the runts from my orphanage. It's not exactly mine anymore." He noted, Dave backed up as Knock Out stuck a finger inside "This is what you get for double-crossing me, David. You get sold as a pet to a giant robot. Much better option, right?" He asked.

"Optimus is going to find me. And I hope you like the idea of being a PANCAKE!" Dave snapped, tears filling his eyes "I'm not some sort of merchandise to be sold, I'm a HUMAN BEING."

"They all said the same thing." Dave felt his hear stop at that, he looked at Dexter "I've had a lot of Decepticons do my dirty work over the years, Dave. No one really gets adopted, they're all, as you put it, SOLD. I give them a little human to take back to wherever they live. They do what I say." He slipped a pair of sunglasses onto his eyes "Fact is, you ARE merchandise to be sold. Every kid I've had that I haven't killed, I've sold, With the exception of Ben. And when I have his money, well. I've got a nice buyer living somewhere in Kenya right now who I might have murder an enemy of mine." He noted "Just be happy Knock Out here wanted a pet, you could be working in a mine for the rest of your life." He noted.

Dave trembled all over, realizing the way this was all so official that he was telling the truth. Knock Out smirked a bit in at his new pet, and settled him into what appeared to be a box, with two holes in it for breathing. He sealed up the lid on top. "So where ARE you taking him, anyway?" Dave heard Dexter ask "By the shipping crate, I'm guessing overseas?" He asked.

"My ship is located in a forest in Colorado, actually." Knock Out replied, he shrugged his shoulders "My partner is a truck. He'll be going in the trailer, we'll drive out tonight. You'll have Ben by tomorrow. But of course, transferring a human over your 'State Lines' is much harder than taking one from DC." He noted, Dave felt himself being lifted again "You sure you want to sell your son to me? Really, I quite liked the little one in the portfolio you showed me. I'd easily take him instead." He noted, Dave closed his eyes, and trembled.

"As far as I'm concerned, my son is dead. Just like the forty children I sold to the others." Dexter smirked, he shook his head "I wish I could see the faces of the Autobots when they realize those aren't real bodies. But rather duplicates created to hide the fact that most are halfway to some planet by now." He then added, simply "I may want to visit him before YOU take him off planet though." He noted.

"I'm leaving within the week, after my job with you is done." Knock Out noted as he carried the crate containing the caged Dave slowly towards the exit "I'll give you my ships co-ordinates when I deliver the other boy." He then looked in the box carefully "I do appreciate the little guy, so much." He grinned, then jostled the crate a little bit as he whimpered "Quiet you, I have everything I need to keep you. I got a nice big cage, dog collar, and BIG chain leash waiting for you back at my ship." He noted.

"Don't forget to feed him." Dexter chuckled.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on starving him." Knock Out snorted a bit in amusement "Come on David, let's get on the road, shall we?" He asked, as he exited the ware house slowly and into the dark night, staring at the crate in amusement "Now now, quiet down. I'm not going to hurt you. I even stopped your Father from hurting you to keep him from leaving you... Bruised." He mocked, stepping towards his partner "Open up the back, precious cargo coming in." The back door lifted open, and he gently settled Dave, cage, crate, and all into the back "Alright..." He transformed down as the door slowly closed "Time to hit the road."

They were gone into the dark night, on their journey, before anyone would notice.

...

It was only an hour later that the sound of the wall exploding and the sensation of a tight grip around his waist got Dexter's attention. At first he feared a Decepticon who was not happy with their deal, but he found much, _much _worse, he was staring into the cold, angry optics of Optimus Prime himself. "H-How did you find me? This isn't-" Dexter began.

"A place where you sell the human children you kept in that orphanage as pets and slave to Decepticons?" Optimus pulled the man close, squeezing hard "Knock Out may have eventually jammed the tap we had on David. But I did hear _THAT_ much." He said coldly "You have five seconds before you get me VIOLENT. And I must warn you, for as peaceful a mech as I am...You don't want to see me VIOLENT." Dexter trembled all over his body slowly "Where has Knock Out taken my son. And what has become of the other children you SOLD?" He snarled.

"I-I-" The grip only grew slowly tighter "Knock Out took him to Colorado, I don't know where! I don't know where the other kids are, I swear. I think most of them were taken to this mine on this planet called Chaar. I don't know where the four kids I sold as pets are, I swear." He felt the grip loosen, Optimus stared at him slowly, noticing that Optimus grew no less angry "I SWEAR TO GOD, please just DON'T KILL ME." He shrieked.

"I don't intend to kill you, Dexter Blaze. That would be too quick, too GOOD for you." Optimus took his thumb and slowly, he squeezed once more, threatening the area between Dexter's legs "I can be sure however, you no longer have ANY CHILDREN. And if David is not being taken where you said, I swear, I will find you and chop your "man parts" off myself." The man began to whimper and SCREAM as he dropped him "You will live, the police will be here shortly. You will never see the outside of a cell for the rest of your life." He then added "If any of those children are not where you say they are. I will see to it you don't get any chance of a DEATH PENALTY." He crouched "For now I leave you to the police." He added.

Dexter laid, curled into a ball on the ground. Optimus carefully lifted a foot up, scaring the man, and showing him how serious he was. "Ratchet, call the local Colorado police. No one gets into or OUT OF Colorado. That is where David is being taken. I want every vehicle SEARCHED." He told him via comm, getting an 'Affirmative' back, he turned his head to Dexter.

"That's it, you're just going to leave me here?" Dexter asked "What if I run?"

Optimus eyed one of the cages Dexter used, than eyed Dexter himself. "I have a better idea." Optimus noted, he picked the man up, who now looked horrified "I can't hurt humans. And even though I will make an exception if I must, that is not the case now." He then tilted his head "HUMILIATION, on the other hand." Dexter's eyes widened "That's a VERY different story." He noted "You're not getting off so easy for what you did to David OR to Ben." He snarled.

By the time the police had finally arrived on the scene. They found a very petrified Dexter Blaze, butt naked, in one of his own cages, the keys left far out of reach, he shivered in the cold, his eyes wide. Across his forehead with a permanent marker Optimus likely found in the warehouse, was the word "MOLESTER". Most definitely caught and now, about to face prison for life, if the courts had their way. And the humiliation, was far worse than any physical harm other then the squeezing Optimus could have ever inflicted.

By that point, Opitmus was long gone, gunning it towards the Space Bridge (using what few pillars they had left) opened to Colorado. Where Knock Out was definitely in for a RUDE awakening. No one touched one of his kids, absolutely no one. Decepticons were no exception.

...

A/N: I hope this satisfied everyone waiting for Dexter to get his just deserts.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

Dave had inherited one thing from Dexter, and that was his craftiness. Perhaps he was crazy to try and escape, perhaps not. But there was no way in hell that he was about to be taken off to be the pet of some giant psychotic robot. Dave stared around the cage slowly, there was a pad lock on it, with most likely a code to get out. Mentally cursing that there was no lock to pick, he took a deep, inward breath. Dave had to think hard, was it a code with relevance to Dexter, or to Knock Out? If it was the latter, he was screwed.

Dave took a deep breath and began typing in his Dad's birthday, slowly. He didn't finish before they came to a stop, a low growl erupted, and the door opened. He saw Knock Out's hand reach in, pull the box out, and open it. Knock Out was quick to take the cage, gently, in his arm. "That blockade made it a pain in the aft." Knock Out groaned "Now I'm going to let you OUT of this cage, you and my holoform are going to walk to that barricade. My real form will take a shortcut. If you make an attempt to escape, I'll make you go to the bathroom outside, understood?" Dave nodded slowly, terrified.

He was let out of the cage and set on the ground as Knock Out's real form appeared. Grabbing his arm tightly, Knock Out carefully bound his wrists behind his back with rope, keeping the grip on his arm. "If you so much as signal for help either... I'll have my on-ship medic FIX you for trying to break out." Knock Out noted, flicking his nose as if he were a dog "Now, do you understand me, David?" Dave nodded his head, tears trickling down his cheeks as Knock Out petted him along the head and back like a dog with his real form before transforming down "Good boy." He noted "Now stop crying, you'll give us AWAY." He noted harshly.

That's when the sound of engines gunning filled Dave's ears. He didn't need a voice for the engine to know it was Optimus. Who promptly appeared, an blasted apart the truck drone without a seconds warning. Knock Out was quick pulling a hand over Dave's mouth tightly and moving behind a tree. Knock Out transformed, and turned his head toward Optimus. "Hey! What's the big idea, Prime! I wasn't-" He began.

The fist connected before he could finish his sentence. Optimus pulled the mech into a violent, angered headlock. "Where's DAVID?" He pulled back harder, fire in his optics "You have five minutes to give my son over to me. Or I swear, I'll rip your head off without a second thought and find him ANYWAY." He then added "I don't wish for violence, our war is over. But you bought the WRONG kid." He noted.

Knock Out panicked, knowing he had the Prime's son. One of HIS children. He wanted to kill Dexter himself now, having tricked him so rudely. He had sensed, and blocked a bond with someone, but never had he imagined it would be the Prime himself. Slowly unbinding Dave, and letting him go, he allowed the boy to run over to Optimus. "DAD!" He screamed.

"Look, I didn't know he was your kid, alright? I have no quarrel with the Autobots, not anymore." Knock Out pleaded, his words full of honesty, and fear "Please, have mercy Prime. I have two sparklings myself waiting for me when I get home." Optimus started to ease him out as his holoform collected Dave into his arms "I really do, they were born only eight vorns ago, I haven't seen them since they were three vorns. Don't leave them NEVER knowing their creator." Optimus slowly let go.

"Then you know why I attacked you." Optimus said coldly.

"I take it you heard what I said then."

"Every word." Optimus's optics never left Knock Out's.

"I never meant it, honest. I just told him that so he'd be quiet. I was told they were all orphans with NO homes by other buyers." Knock Out told him, his voice filled with honesty "He was meant as a gift for my son. He finds humans fascinating. If I knew he was ANYONE'S kid. Especially yours. I would never have taken that deal." He then added "I would have just gone for that Ben kid." He noted.

"You will leave Benjamin alone as well, and will tell me what BUYERS you encountered." Optimus noted, he made his way forward "Or I stasis cuff you right here and now and haul you off. Dexter Blaze has been arrested, and those children deserve chances for a real family." He stared him hard in the optics "I don't want any sparkling to grow up without a creator. But I will take you in for your crime of buying a minor in intent of slavery." He noted.

Knock Out turned his head, clearly, the mech had changed since the birth of his own children. Between betraying his fellow now former Decepticons, and being with his kids, or never seeing them again, he chose the former. "Alright, wars over. I know you're serious. And I won't abandon my sparklings." He took a deep breath "Bring me to NEST and I'll give you the info you seek. Anonymously and ONLY to you. If anyone knows I'm doing this, I'm a dead mech." He explained.

"Your identity will be protected, Knock Out. If you really help us." Optimus noted.

Knock Out nodded his head slowly, transforming down, and waiting. Dave stared at Optimus then at Lockdown. "Don't tell me you're ACTUALLY trusting him." Dave noted as Optimus put his hands on his shoulders "That guy is CRAZY." He added.

"Crazy as he may be, with your Father arrested, he has no need to continue his attack." Optimus replied, looking down at Dave "I believe his story simply because his vital signs show that he speaks the truth. He will not be allowed near you." He noted, kissing the top of his son's head "Primus, I'm so thankful you're safe. He didn't hurt you further, did he?" Dave shook his head "I need to bring David by the police station so he may identify Dexter in a line-up. Ratchet is waiting for me further back, five miles east of here. The code word is: BLAZE. Tell him that and why I sent you." He noted.

Dave trembled at his words, he turned to Optimus. "I-I can't... If he really is-"

"I'll be right there, David, no harm will come to you." Optimus told him, quietly "I promise." He added.

...

Dave sat on his bed that night, his whole body trembling. Knock Out had given the information, and to his surprise, left, without any trouble at all. Clearly, Optimus had been right, with no payment, and Dexter in jail, there was no job for him to do. He'd identified the now branded with permanent marker Dexter, and he was going to go to court. Likely going to jail for the rest of his natural born life. He was finally safe, and so was Ben. Yet he was still shaken, by everything that had happened, all of it.

Would Optimus even have a prayer of adopting him after this entire fiasco? Dave shuddered slightly. He couldn't leave him, not now, not after he'd seen what the Decepticons were like. If Knock Out was one of the few who wanted peace, who knew what those who _didn't _were like. He heard the door open as Optimus entered the room, seated beside him, and ran a hand through Dave's hair. "Is... Is he locked up? Did they call?" Dave asked quietly.

"Dexter Blaze is behind bars tonight. And the President himself has seen to it he will be locked away in a maximum security prison until he goes to trial. He is to be transferred early tomorrow morning." Optimus then added "They never removed the permanent marker off of his head either. I believe they wish to set an example with him." Dave sighed in relief, as Optimus continued to soothe him "He's never going to touch you again, son. He's going away for a VERY, VERY long time." He added.

"And Knock Out?" Dave asked.

"We are working on how to use the Xantium to find the children. Knock Out has agreed to leave the planet, tonight. The Wreckers, have been sent to see to it he does." Dave sighed in relief, his nervousness slowly faltering now "Are you going to be okay, David? I know this was traumatizing, and I would not blame you if you were to... Change your mind." Optimus's eyes grew sad at that notion "I know you love me, and I love you. But Decepticons are-" He began.

"Always going to show up, I know." David sat up and looked at Optimus "But I don't want to change my mind, Optimus. Tonight you... You humiliated my Dad because of what he did to me... You attacked a mech who tried to kidnap me..." He looked down "And tonight, you called me your son... Something I've _never_ heard in my life." He noted.

"Well, that's what you as far as I'm concerned." Optimus noted.

Dave nodded, he smiled slightly. Suddenly, his face fell, then turned to Optimus. "Optimus, what about my Mom? Did they-" He began.

Optimus wasn't sure how to bring this news to Dave, no matter how she treated Dave. The loss of a Mother, even a neglectful one, still was hard on a child. "David... They found her in that warehouse. She had committed suicide not long after I showed up." Optimus stated, honestly, Dave nodded his head "Which means there is no one left to contest my adoption of you." Dave only seemed to smile at that, not even showing emotion before that "We have a meeting in three weeks. The same time of Ratchet's court date." Dave smiled slightly.

"My Mom was as bad as he was." Dave muttered "No great loss there." He added.

Optimus nodded a bit, he had guessed as much, but at the same time, had said nothing. Staring at Dave slowly, he took a deep breath. "Now, go to sleep, son. You need it after the events that transpired on this day." He gently kissed the boy on the head, caressing his cheek "I love you very much, David. And I want you to know that." He then added "You are safe with me." He noted.

"Always?" Dave asked as he laid down slowly, Optimus tucking him in.

"Always."

Dave smiled at Optimus as his holoform slowly headed for the entrance, turning off the light with a smile, and closing the door behind him. Dave reflected quietly on everything that had just happened. His Dad was going to a maximum security prison, his Mom was dead. No, they weren't his parents, he told himself. His Father was Optimus, he was his only Father. Much like Dexter had felt, he now saw him as never existing. As far as he was concerned, Optimus was, and always would be the only real parent he had.

No other parent had ever stuck up for him the way he had. As he slowly closed his eyes, and drifted into sleep, Dave let himself relax. Something he could finally do after all these years.

...

A/N: Despite Knock Out's evilness. I wanted to show another side to the Decepticons. And also show that after their defeat, the Decepticons are divided as far as the war is concerned. I might take a small break before writing the remainder of the chapters, or I may not. Not sure yet. :) I've just been writing the whole Dexter part wrap-up to get past this huge part of it.


	29. EPILOGUE

A/N: I've actually decided, rather than further drag it, as I really had no story after Dexter was caught. I'd simply bring up the final chapter a little. Rather than writing ten more chapters and risking loosing my muse for going BEYOND what I had planned. So I now present to you the twenty-ninth and final chapter.

...

**EPILOGUE**

Ben felt like a monkey that day, needless to say. He was wearing a suit, he never wore a suit, not even to Sadie's. But Ratchet had insisted he looked his best for their court date. The Autobots had made themselves look pretty good, spending the last few weeks getting the kids back. They'd taken over the orphanage that Dexter had run, and with the help of NEST, were now running it, in a much safer, less condemned area. But all that had really gotten them was a pat on the back, and a move-up of the date of his and Dave's adoption hearing.

Why in the world they were doing them both at once was a good question he figured he'd never have an answer to. But between the two of them, all that they knew was that court was a long and boring process. They'd heard about a hundred different sides to their case, witness testimonies on the grounds of how good of parents Optimus and Ratchet both were. Dave had fallen asleep at the desk, only awakened when Ben jabbed him lightly in the ribs. "Alright then." The judge spoke up "I suppose all that is left is to speak tot he boys themselves." His eyes fell on Dave "David Conner Blaze, please take the stand." He noted.

Dave felt his throat go dry, of course it was him first, it always was him who had the absolute rotten luck. A hand went onto his shoulder, and Optimus looked at him, simply nodding with a comforting smile. Dave took a deep breath, stood up, and walked up to the front of the courtroom, sitting down where he was instructed to. "Now son, I don't need to question you on more than a few things. After all, you are old enough to know what is taking place..." The Judge spoke calmly.

The rest of it was a blur for Dave, word after word, question after question. Finally the Judge simply smiled at him, and nodded his head. "Then this court hereby grants custody of David Conner Blaze, to Optimus Prime. He henceforth will be legally known as David Conner Pax." He stamped a large "ACCEPTED" onto the adoption papers "Congratulations." Dave smiled, and rushed towards Optimus who hugged him more tightly than ever before "Can we have Benjamin Tobius Tracker please come forward now, as well." He noted.

Ben stood slowly, eyeing Ratchet slowly, Ratchet did the same as Optimus had. Ben simply walked to where David and sat down, and seated himself. "You have... Had QUITE the life, haven't you, Ben?" The Judge spoke "We for a very long time, did not believe this day would come. Yet here we all are." He leaned forward, and smiled "Tell me, Benjamin. What makes this home so much different from the other Foster Homes?" He asked.

Ben knew this would be harder for him, as he had been in the orphanage for so long. He stared back at Optimus, at Dave, and at Ratchet, then back at the Judge, who eyed him, eyes filled with curiosity. "Family." Ben told him, the Judge stared at him, confused "Dave would tell you the same thing, your honor. In the Autobots, there's a sense of family a lot of humans can't provide. No matter where I am, or... Who I'm with. I feel safe." He turned to Ratchet "And Ratchet... He makes me feel loved like I've never felt since my parents died." He noted.

"And you would willingly leave the safe confines of the newly built orphanage to live with him?" The Judge asked, he'd asked Dave the same thing, except about leaving the system.

"Yes sir, I have no doubt that I'm at home with Ratchet. He's my Dad. I love him, he loves me." Ben smiled, and then added "After all, I mean, come on, he might throw wrenches. And he might not be well, the most CONVENTIONAL Dad, like Optimus or a human parent." He looked down a bit, then stared up, with a smile of confidence "But he's my parent, and I love him flaws and all." He then added "Just as much as he loves ME, flaws and all. No one's perfect, but to me, my family is. In their own way." He then added "Or at least perfect for ME." He added.

The Judge stared at Ben for a long, hard moment. Not for the first time in MANY months, Ben felt his stomach twist into large knots. "I've never heard a better stated way of putting it." The Judge said, calmly, smiling widely "This court grants custody of Benjamin Tobius Tracker to Ratchet. And he is henceforth to be known legally as Benjamin Tobius Hatchet." He smiled at Ben "I'm still not quite sure of either placement. But I think you've said more than enough." He noted.

Ben watched slowly as he stamped "ACCEPTED" onto Ben's own adoption papers. Slowly he signed both sets, rose and nodded to all in attendance. "This meeting is adjourned. Congratulations to you both." He noted.

As Ben made his way towards Ratchet, and the medic gently took him into his arms, he could do nothing more than smile. Happy, more than happy in fact, he was ecstatic. And as Ratchet gently put his arm around him, and gently led him away, Optimus and Dave bringing up the rear. It was the first time, after so long, that he truly felt that he was going home for the first time.

...

A/N: And so ends the story of Ben and David. I figured I should focus on Ben a bit more here, as he was more or less, the main character. :) Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. This was such a fun one to write, and I hope you enjoyed how I wrapped it up. (As this was the original ending, though it all played out SOMEWHAT differently with Dave around)


End file.
